


An Alternate Flame

by IKanWrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream experiences great fun in making George flustered, Fast Paced to Some Extent, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, George can't get the green bitch out of his head, George's POV, Inspired By Heatwaves, Internal Conflict, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sapnap is the ultimate thirdwheel, Smooth Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKanWrite/pseuds/IKanWrite
Summary: "You melt me, Clay. Like a flame atop a candle, you melt me until I'm gone. And it's all because of that stupid fanfiction... plaguing my mind for the rest of time. You're my heatwave, Dream- and this one shows no signs of passing."In which a young Minecraft youtuber can't stop Heatwaves from plaguing his thoughts- he begins seeing his best friend as something new...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: Heatwaves





	1. Absent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> A BIG thank you to @tbhyourelame on Ao3 for writing the fanfiction mine is based on (Heatwaves). And another huge thank you to @creatio.ex.nilo on tiktok for the prompt.  
> I originally posted this on Wattpad and it was my first ever DNF fic. This is going to be a revised version that includes more smut and less typos, so I hope you enjoy !!  
> Its quite a long fanfic, so buckle your seatbelts if you haven't read it before.

For the eight or ninth time that week, George caught himself zoning out as he spoke with his best friends. He had been absent that week. This started happening when they read the fanfiction that plagues his mind so perfectly. He remembered it vividly...

_"This is gold._ _There's_ _no denying it." Sapnap had been enjoying the story more than the other two boys. The group shared a laugh_ _at his_ _words and George rolled his eyes, continuing to read._

_"What? Come on. You know_ _I'm_ _an honest person. You know it's true, don't_ _give_ _me that." Dream quoted the page and the British boy's eyes widened as he read ahead. Dream's words had_ _caught_ _him off guard. "Psst- George._ _Your_ _turn." The green-eyed boy interjected._

_He shook his head, reading quietly._

_"_ _I'm_ _gonna hang up." George stated quietly. Sapnap and Dream immediately_ _burst_ _out laughing, unable to fathom a hypothetical scenario in which Dream_ _and_ _George liked each other as more than friends._

_George gulped as Dream began reading again._

_"You need to be kissed, George." Dream smirked as he spoke and the brunette could almost hear the smirk on the other man's face. "So hard that you can't remember your name-" the younger boy's voice_ _seemed_ _to_ _experience_ _a sudden drop. "Maybe then you'll understand what I mean." The call became_ _silent_ _, none of them wanting_ _to_ _talk after what was just read._

_George_ _was_ _, surprisingly, the first to speak._

_"I gotta go guys, we can continue later. Uh... s-see ya." The British boy stuttered, letting out a string of curses once he had realized how obvious it was. He quickly hung up, his eyes drifting to the words on his screen. George gulped, breath slightly labored as he_ _toughed_ _it out_ _and_ _finished the story, a light red washing over his face for the entirety of it._

The boy sighed, remembering how Dream's words had made him feel. A flame had been lit within him, and he had no way of extinguishing it.

"George you seem off this week. You're here but you... aren't here- If that makes any sense." Dream was right. He wasn't able to act normally and his thoughts had betrayed him. His mind started to overthink every interaction him and Clay shared.

"I'm just stressed. That's all." _Bullshit._

"Oh, okay. Sorry to hear that." _And somehow, the American believed it._

George slowly floated back into reality and was finally able to focus on Dream's stream. He watched as the green blob fell into a hole, immediately exploding into a mess of items as the death message popped into chat.

"Shit!" Dream shouted as there was a loud thud that came through his mic. The boy had punched his desk, Earning a mischievous chuckle from Sapnap. The Texan was clearly up to something.

"Daddy, Dream- chill." Sapnap interjected and George's eyes widened.

"Sapnap!" George cried as Dream and Sapnap began laughing.

"Oh come on, Georgeee~" The green-eyed boy smirked into his words yet again. The British boy's face flushed a pink color as Dream spoke, his voice quiet and deep.

 _Why_ _do_ _I_ _feel this way?_ The brunette thought subconsciously.

"Jesus, Dream." George sighed with a roll of his eyes. _He's just being himself_ "Don't be a freak." _So why am I getting flustered?_

 _"George what's the matter? Do you need_ _to_ _be kissed?"_ The british boy heard Dream's voice somewhere in the back of his mind. His eyes widened.

"Dream what the hell?!" He cried out, yet again. Dream sounded confused.

"George I didn't say anything. Are you okay?" _Yeah, George. Are_ _you_ _okay?_ He shook his head.

"Ugh whatever. I have to go anyway." The older man grumbled. He hung up, holding his face against a pillow and screaming. _What is wrong with me?_

George's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_ Green Boi🤢💚 _

_George? You okay?_   
_You left really suddenly..._

_I'm_ _fine, dream._   
_Just stressed,_ _like_ _I said_   
_earlier._

_Why're you so_ _stressed_ _,_   
_anyway?_   
_Read, 17:39_

George didn't know what to say.

What was he supposed to tell him? 'Oh it's just because suddenly your sexual jokes don't feel like jokes anymore and I get flustered every time you talk.' George valued the friendship that him and Dream shared more than anything and ruining it wasn't an option.

 _My family is visiting_  
 _soon_ _and_ _I haven't cleaned_  
 _at all._  
Yet another lie-

 _I'm_ _sure you'll get_  
 _around to it. No need_  
 _to stress, George._  
And another lie Dream believed-

_Thank you, Dream._   
_I can't really help_   
_it though._

_That's_ _fair. Why'd_   
_you leave, btw?_

_I made a dramatic_   
_exit._

_Haha nice._   
_Read, 17:52_

George released a groan, joining the call.

"Oh look. Piss baby is back." Sapnap chuckled at his own words, causing George to roll his eyes.

"He missed me." Dream whined. George could hear that Dream was smirking, clearly happy with himself.

"I'm gonna hang up." George mumbled softly. Suddenly, a rush of deja vu hit George like a ton of bricks.

 _'You need to be kissed, George.'_ The Brit's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he remembered the line from the book, praying Dream hadn't realized.

"Please don't, George." The green-eyed boy pouted. The oldest male released a sigh of relief, smiling at Clay's words.

"I won't." George stated. For just a moment, George's head wasn't in the gutter. The flame died down to virtually nothing and he was able to enjoy the time with his friends. "The chat is freaking out, Dream. You can do it!" He giggled, reading the messages as they whizzed by.

_GogyNotFound: Sub 25?!_

_hahafunny: Dream yes! Let's go!!_

_cripplingdepression: I was here._

A smile crept onto George's face as he watched Dream focus. The younger boy was good at hiding his excitement and soon enough, the ender dragon had been beat.

"LETS GOOOOO!" The boys shouted. The trio began freaking out as did the chat. They stayed on for a few moments, celebrating Dream's accomplishments.

"Alright I think I'm going to end the stream there. It was fun, I'll see you all next time. Bye!" Dream said his goodbyes and the other boys followed suit before the stream black-screened.

The trio hung up shortly after, going their separate ways. George found his thumb hovering over the browser on his phone, clicking it. He opened the website that had been at fault for corrupting his mind and stared at the title.

 _'Heatwaves.'_ His stomach churned. _Why do I react this way? I don't even like him like that._ The brunette stared at it for a few more moments, trying to numb himself to the memories that flooded him.

_'You need to be kissed'_

He gulped, each quote flashing in his mind.

_'I burn you?'_

He shook his head.

_'You melt me.'_

He closed his eyes.

_'You_ _look_ _like you could crush me...'_

He released a shaky breath.

_'So you just wanted to watch-'_

The boy released a groan.

_'As you turned me on?'_

George shut his phone off immediately, staring directly up at his ceiling. He couldn't help but let his mind wander.

_'Yes.'_

George let out another shaky breath, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_'_ _That's_ _cruel.'_


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George recalled the discord call that had him flustered beyond belief and for some reason, he read the fanfiction again.

"Alright, Dream. I'm starting now. Be good." George warned as he set up for the stream. He chuckled, pressing the 'start streaming' button on his computer.

"Hello!" The boy greeted. He waved, just talking with his chat for a few minutes. One specific message caught his attention.

_gooooog: you should read or listen to heatwaves_

He stared at the same message for what seemed like seconds. However, judging by Dream's tone- it had been several minutes.

"GEORGE!" The man on the other line yelled. George jumped, immediately zoning back in.

"Yeah- what?!" The brunette asked hastily as he looked around in panic, noticing that his chat was also freaking out.

"You were silent for like five minutes. Are you sure you're alright?" Clay's voice was laced with concern and George shook his head, sighing.

"I'm fine." George lied. _A little white lie could never hurt anyone, right?_ He loaded Minecraft up and joined the SMP. He immediately fell to his death, Dream burst out laughing. "DID YOU SPAWN TRAP ME?!" Dream continued squealing as George picked up his stuff.

"Fucking unbelievable." The British boy mumbled, hitting Dream a few times with his sword. He ran back to the prime path and walked along it, reading donations.

"Thank you baby." George's voice didn't even hesitate to say. Dream broke down again and George's face lit up a fiery red color as realization struck. He paused the game and looked down with his head in his hands.

"Do you have a girlfriend, George?" Dream was hardley able to get out through his fit of laughter.

"No Dream don't be so stupid. It was their name." George quickly defended, his voice sounding a bit like a whine. The two continued with the pointless banter. At some point, Dream lost connection and called George's phone.

"Dream are you alright?" The British boy asked softly. The younger male made a quick sound of affirmation.

"Yeah my internet just cut out. I think Patches knocked a cord loose." Dream explained. Sapnap joined the game and began talking to Quackity and Karl via in game chat. "Tell Sapnap I said hi." George nodded and began typing, unable to finish before a message popped up in chat.

_'Tell Dreamy I said hi back'_

"Sapnap's watching the stream." George stated. Dream hummed, fumbling with the cords, trying to find the source of the problem.

"Shit!" Dream groaned. George tilted his head, slightly confused. "The cord is broken." the tall man released a frustrated groan. "No more discord for now." George gulped as Dream sat back down, groaning again. His voice was low and raspy, he was clearly upset.

"Phone calls work too, Dreamy." George cheered, using a nickname he had seen in the game chat. Dream chuckled.

"What!?" Dream retorted and the Brit's face flamed up immediately. " _D_ _reamy?"_ Sapnap typed in chat once again.

 _'Gogy's blushingggg-'_ He groaned similarly to how Clay did earlier.

"Shut up, Sapnap." He mumbled into his hands, hiding his face.

"Georgeee-" Dream spoke in a soft voice, causing George to turn more red. "Say my name, George." Dream's tone had changed considerably, being more flirtatious than he had any right to be.

"Dream qu-" He was cut off by the boy on the other line.

"No. Try again." Dream corrected him. By this point, the chat was going crazy.

"D-dreamy?" The brunette questioned, turning his face cam off ad to avoid being made fun of by Sapnap anymore. He looked up at his screen, Dream speaking up again.

 _"_ _Good boy-"_ Dream praised. His eyes widened and he let out a soft, involuntary whimper.

"DREAM WHAT THE FUCK?!" The British boy's voice flared. The green boy immediately lost it. He was laughing harder than he ever had as George sat, dumbfounded. "I hate you." The brunette shook his head, turning his face cam back on.

"You love me." _Would dream normally do that?_ George sighed. _Is that Dream's normal level of flirtatiousness?_ He buried his face in his hands, his mind full of questions.

"No." George mumbled through his hands. Dream chuckled.

"You do. Say it Georgeee~" He shook his head, grasping his phone.

"I'm hanging up now. Fix your internet." Dream gasped.

"No I want to keep talking." The green-eyed boy defended. George chuckled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just seconds before, Dream had been trying to get George to blush. _For sport._

"Dream I- I literally told you to be good." Dream smirked, George could tell before he even began talking.

"I don't think you hold that authority over me, Georgie. You're the one that's supposed to be _good_." George shook his head, releasing yet another frustrated groan.

"No. I'm leaving- have fun Dream." He pressed the red button, fearful that if he stayed on the call any longer, Dream would continue his antics. "Sorry stream, let's get back to it, shall we?"

He continued streaming for another hour, deciding to end it there.

"Thank you all for stopping by, I'll see you later." He waved, ending the stream. As soon as the screen blackened, his phone rang.

_Green Boi 🤢💚 is calling..._

He answered, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want, Dream?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"That wasn't very nice, George. Kicking me out of your stream like that." George huffed.

"Yeah and you doing- THAT was?!" Dream chuckled.

"I'd like to think so. It was pretty funny." The older of the two shook his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah and you were pretty misbehaved if I do say so myself." Dream was obviously enjoying his ability to mess with George.

"Like you have any authority over me, piss baby." George chuckled, the other staying quiet. "Dream-?" The phone buzzed in his palm and he furrowed his eyebrows.

_Green Bitch has sent you an image!_

George hesitantly clicked on the snapchat notification, seeing a screenshot of himself, red as can be.

"Oh I think I do, George~" The British boy gulped, groaning softly. "Anyway. You wanna read more fanfictions?" His laugh burst through the speaker of George's phone. The brunette had been rendered speechless.

"Absolutely not, you prick." Dream continued laughing.

"Please, baby?" George huffed, immediately hanging up for the second time. He shut his phone off, his mind beginning to wander.

_Baby_

George released a sigh. He had managed to avoid overthinking for a few days.

 _'I_ _guess it_ _was inevitable.'_ His brain had been clouded by Dream's actions.

_Good boy~_

He sighed, laying on his bed, his eyes focused on his ceiling as they often were. He thought to himself, wanting nothing to do with Dream's newly found flirtatious side.

_'What game_ _are you_ _playing at, Clay?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I will be updating this. I'll try to get the basic chapters out ASAP so I can start working on the more smutty parts.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George did a stream with guest, Mr. WasTaken and after being told to behave, the green bitch just couldn't help himself. The stream was... Interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George's dream sequence is pretty violent so keep that in mind!

_His feet ran across the sand, the young man screaming_ _for_ _help just to be ignored._ _The_ _people around him didn't seem to_ _care_ _. George fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it in frustration._

_The boy_ _felt_ _helpless, weak even, as he struggled to breathe. His chest was heavy and his_ _lungs_ _ceased function. His frail body pulled itself up, walking sluggishly_ _towards_ _the edge of the water._

_He inhaled, his vision foggy_ _with_ _his own tears. The smell of salt water prodded at his nose. He_ _blinked_ _slowly,_ _turning_ _to see that the people were gone and_ _the_ _sun had set._

_Giving up, George walked backwards, bumping into something. "Shit." He cursed to himself,_ _turning_ _to see a face._

_His eyebrows furrowed. Realization struck as his eyes widened in fear. "NO! NO PLEASE NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, collapsing_ _as_ _the other person bent down to his level, a smirk evident on their face._

_He_ _breathed_ _heavily, feeling a hand_ _under his_ _chin. He was_ _forced_ _to look up, seeing the pale skin of another man staring back at his own. "Please... don't do this."_

_From behind the figure emerged another, this one_ _hadn't_ _been in the realm of consciousness, however. George began to think his eyes_ _had been_ _playing tricks on him. With an evil chuckle, the_ _figure turned_ _towards_ _the other boy, walking_ _towards him_ _in an agonizingly slow manner._

_George shook his head furiously, crawling over to the newly emerged figure. He stood, positioning his_ _body in_ _a defensive way._

_"No... please. I can't- handle it." The mysterious figure chuckled yet again, turning_ _towards_ _George._

_"Oh but, Georgie,_ _that's_ _the point." The tears began to flow as the figure spoke. George shook his head again. "Can't bare to see yourself do something so... harmful- is it?"_

_His own voice taunted him, grabbing onto what seemed to be a knife. George ran towards the figure just to be pushed down to the_ _ground_ _, a knife held_ _against_ _his neck._

_"Georgie- you seem fairly eager_ _tonight_ _. Don't worry. It'll be your turn soon,_ _little_ _one." The figure made a small_ _incision_ _on George's cheek and_ _the_ _boy hissed in pain, watching as the other boy came to._

_"NO! PLEASE, GOD, NO! DONT DO THIS!" He sobbed, sinking further into the sand, unable to stand._

_"George?" Dream reached out towards him, the figure reaching Dream's side. George looked away, hearing Dream groan._

_He_ _turned his_ _face back slowly, gasping as he saw his best friend, laid there... a knife through his heart._

_"HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU!" He punched the ground, screaming._ _Unsure_ _whether what he had just witnessed was real or fake._

_"Oh, Georgie~ You silly, silly man." the figure reached him, the knife against George's neck again._

_The figure bent down to his level, whispering softly._

_"How_ _could you_ _possibly hate yourself?"_

George sat up panting, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Shit." He shook his head. "That's the sixth time this week..." He sighed, chuckling to himself. "Its becoming real..."

He grabbed his phone, checking the time. _4:17am._ Yawning, he got up and sat at his desk.

 _'What do_ _reoccurring_ _dreams mean?'_ He pressed enter, clicking the first article he found.

" _In general, recurring dreams indicate the presence of an unresolved and persistent conflict in an individual's life, and the theme or Central Image of the dream provides a stage for this conflict to play out. The cessation of a recurrent dream may indicate that the conflict has been successfully resolved."_ He read to himself. "Great. What's the unresolved conflict, then?"

With another shake of his head, he typed 'heatwaves' into the bar. He clicked on the document, going straight to chapter one. _Moon jellies._

He read through Clay's dream sequence and sighed.

"It's so similar." He gulped. "Heatwaves is ruining my life..." For the past week, George had fallen asleep around midnight, waking up at four in the morning due to his... _dreams._

"Time for a late night stream, I guess." He pressed 'go live' and welcomed everyone.

"I'm really sorry my streams have been late this week, guys. I'm trying to figure it out. I promise." George tried to defend the latency of his recent streams.

He loaded Minecraft in and joined the SMP, a ritual he had been performing for the past three nights. He pressed tab, seeing that no one was online.

Thirty minutes flew by, George mining for netherite throughout the whole thing. Suddenly, a message popped up in chat.

 _'Dream has joined the game'_ George chuckled, still half asleep.

"Hey Dweammmm-" he hummed, immediately receiving an answer.

 _'You're awake?'_ George nodded, filled with laughter for a solid minute.

 _'Jesus, George. This isn't healthy...'_ George frowned.

"I can't help it... If I sleep, I'll have the nightmare again." The chat begun to get worried, Dream included.

George's discord rang out as Dream called him. He answered quickly.

"Clayyyyy- hi." George's voice was raspy and hadn't quite adjusted yet.

"George... please go to bed." Clay practically begged. He shook his head, sighing.

"I can't." George mumbled. Dream sighed loudly, receiving a frown from George.

"What's the nightmare about?" The green-eyed boy asked. George thought for a moment, shrugging.

"You know the one you have in Heatwaves? It's like that but- scarier and less happy." He smiled, his emotions all over the place. "You die." He frowned again.

"George- what?!" Clay's voice was filled with worry as the boy spoke.

"Yeah and-" George's eyes drifted closed. Clay gave a sigh.

"Goodnight, George." The green blob logged into George's twitch and shut off the stream, staying in a call with George as he, himself fell back asleep.

George didn't have the same nightmare that morning. Dream's presence made it go away and as the brunette slept, he smiled. Mumbling in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda bad because I said that I would be writing smut and we haven't gotten to the smut part yet but I'm trying, I SWEAR. I also have no clue how twitch works and if Dream could actually shut off the stream so just uh- go with it !!


	4. Melting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George learned what reoccurring dreams meant after his own spirals out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Let the spice begin.

George sighed, for the past hour Dream had been pestering him about his dream.

"George please- I just wanna know what it's about!" The British man sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine, Clay. I wake up on a beach, run towards the ocean and then an evil version of myself shows up. Usually he just- kills me and that's the end." George explained quickly. Dream hummed, trying to figure out why George has had this horrific dream.

"Usually- what about when that DOESN'T happen?" Clay asked, trying to be nothing but helpful. With a huff, George continues.

"Well last night, he killed you." George felt his eyes begin to water. "It's just a stupid dream, Clay."

"George, it's not. Its terrifying." Dream trailed off. George gave a sound of affirmation, nodding to himself.

"Exactly. That's why I don't wanna talk about it." The two remained quiet, hearing a soft ping from discord. "Hello Sappy." George beamed. Sapnap chuckled.

"Sappy? What the hell?" Sapnap laughed loudly, causing George to join in on Sapnap's laughter. Dream interrupted their fits of laughter shortly after. 

"Hey! I'm the only one that gets a nickname like that." The tall man whined. George could hear his pout through the screen and he giggled. "George. I'm serious. Don't be bad." The older man rolled his eyes, Sapnap struggling to contain his laughter.

"What the fuck? Dream, George? You wanna explain that?" Sapnap was quick to interrogate the other two boys for their behavior. George hadn't thought anything of it until Sap brought it up. _That was kind of weird, huh?_ His face flushed a deep red color.

"D-Dream, yeah. What was t-that?" His voice stuttered, getting caught on itself.

"Oh come on, now." Dream smirked. "You know exactly what it means, Georgie~" The brunette's eyes widened. He choked out a few noises, deciding to keep quiet.

"Well I'll just leave you both to it. Have fun." Sap chuckled, exiting the call shortly after.

"Fuck..." George mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, baby?" He was taken aback by Dream's words.

"Dream, Sapnap's not even here. You can stop with the jokes."

"Who ever said I was joking?" Dreams voice was incredibly monotone when he made his statement. George's mind had fogged over. He had no idea how to respond. "Did I render you speechless?"

George nodded, aware that Dream couldn't see him. The younger of the two took George's silence as a yes.

The two spoke for a bit longer before George decided to stream with Dream on mute as to avoid another scenario like last time.

"Hello stream! Dream is here but he's on probation, so. Until he's good, he won't be talking." George listened as Dream groaned, his voice echoing through George's headphones.

Not twenty minutes had passed when Clay realized how similar their current situation was to a certain fanfiction. He decided to use this as a way of gaining an advantage over George.

"You've punished me like you did in that fucking fanfiction, George. Are you happy with yourself?" George chuckled, nodding.

Dream quickly pulled the document up, ready to quote it as long as it meant making George freak out.

"So, what if I keep talking to you and say whatever I want?" Dream watched his screen, George's eyes shifting slightly. He plastered a smirk across his face.

"By this point in the story, George, you'd never seen my face." George's face became a soft pink color immediately. "And in real life, too." A notification popped up on George's phone and he sighed.

Green Bitch sent you an image!

Hesitantly, he opened the message to see Dream, a slight smirk on his face, and his arm thrown over his face. He's taking this seriously. George bit down on his lip. That's the same picture from the book...

"Fuck..." he mumbled under his breath, his twitch chat becoming confused. Dream's smirk remained unmoving.

Googers: George blushing POG

dweamBitCh: Lmfao

appitusnottaken: DNF DNF DNF !!!

"I'm not even blushing, what the hell?" George defended. Dream smirked further, George had chosen the perfect statement for him to continue on with his antics.

"You seem to do that a lot, when I talk to you." George buried his face in his hands, becoming frustrated.

"Dream please-" The boy whimpered, Dream's words causing a warmth to travel quickly through his body. 

"What, George? This is what you get for being naughty." Clay remarked. George furrowed his eyebrows. _That never happened in Heatwaves..._

"Maybe you'll think twice before trying to bother me next time, babe." George inhaled. "Do my words bother you? Or is it the opposite? You like them?" George closed his eyes, nodding. He could hear that Dream felt proud of himself.

"You know, I agree with everything the author wrote." George looked up, confused. "You really are so goddamn attractive-"

George gulped, looking into his camera. He streamed like usual for a few moments, hardly able to ignore his best friend that spoke through him.

This whole scenario was too similar to the author's writing for his liking.

"You know- you're hot when you're all flustered." George shook his head, shifting in his seat. "Makes me wanna be there with you... how would you react if that was the case?"

"Dream knock it off. P-please." George's voice sounded desperate.

"If I were able to just... slowly run my hand up and down your bod-" George cut him off with a whine, he shook his head yet again and looked into his camera.

"Alright everyone, it's been an AWESOME stream. Thank you for stopping by!" He waved, shutting off the stream. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned back in his chair, surprised by what had just happened.

"Awe I was just getting to the good part." George picked up the phone.

"The good part?! Dream what the hell? We don't live in a goddamn fictional universe- you cant just do that!" Dream chuckled, his voice intentionally lowered.

"Can't what?" Clay smirked, causing George to huff.

"I'm not doing this with you. Do you just enjoy watching me die as you- you-" The British boy stuttered.

"I what, baby?" George groaned, lolling his head with an open mouth, breathing shakily.

"Why do you call me that?" George's voice was soft.

"Don't change the subject. What do I do to you?" The Brit groaned once again.

"Dream you- affect me. Your words they... they make me all- hot and bothered or whatever." The young man's face lit up similarly to the flame within him.

"Good..." And with that, Dream hung up, leaving George to his thoughts.

_Green Bitch sent you a message!_

George opened it, sighing.

_'I melt you, George. Remember that next time **you** try to punish **me**. You'll always get a taste of your own medicine, babe. So don't start anything you cant handle~'_

George's eyes rolled and he inhaled sharply.

_"Fuck..."_


	5. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Clay got annoyed when George punished him so he took things into his own hands, using his words alone to turn George on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters (including this one) until the first smut. I'm speedrunning so hard.

Dream released a sigh of frustration. He knew exactly what his actions were doing to George, and for some reason he _enjoyed_ the way he could make the brunette struggle to function. His mind wandered to what George had likely done after the stream. _God- what I'd do to see that..._

He didn't even have to try anymore, ever since they read that fanfiction Dream could do _anything_ and George would melt against his words. Dream wondered whether the brunette ever acted on this feeling; the consant warmth had to get annoying at some point.

Sapnap joined his call, giving him a quick greeting.

"What did you _do_ to George last night, Dream?" The green eyed boy smirked. "He was so freaked out." The duo shared a laugh before Dream gave an explanation.

"I re-enacted heatwaves a little." Sapnap burst out laughing, Dream joining him shortly after. "It's so easy to get him frustrated." Dream mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

"Could you imagine if you and him were together like- in person? What you could do then?" Another smirk found itself overtaking Dream's face.

"That would be so funny." George joined their call and the two immediately shut up.

The British boy hummed, completely ignoring what Dream had done just hours before.

"Dreammmmy-" The other two listened, confused. "You know I had a different dream last night-" he giggled, his drunken state making everything much funnier than it was. "So thank you Dweamy-" His eyes shut and he fell asleep for just a moment.

"God, he's a mess, Sap." The two chuckled. "An adorable mess..." Dream mumbled the last part, once again hoping that Sapnap didn't hear him.

George woke up with a yawn.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" He pouted. "I don't need- s...ss" he fell asleep yet again and Dream removed him from the call.

"Dream I think you affected him more than you thought." The two logged onto Minecraft, playing for four hours.

George had been in their call for thirty minutes, not saying anything. Just listening to the other two, ranting on about random stuff.

He had completely forgotten about the night prior, the alcohol still present in his system, changing the way he thought.

"Sapnap! You're literally gonna kill me- STOP!" Dream shouted. George laughed, listening to the music that played through his headphones.

_Sometimes all I think about is you._

He felt bad that such a good song would never be thought of the same way again.

_Late nights in the middle of June._

It would forever correspond with the fanfiction. And for that reason, George listened to it every night.

_Heatwaves been faking me out._

It reminded him that in an alternate universe, himself and Dream had feelings for each other. Deep feelings.

It made his heart race, thinking about it. He hadn't ever thought of Dream that way in his reality. _Had he?_

The brunette thought back to the times Dream messed with him before they read Heatwaves. Nothing had changed. Dream acted virtually the same

_It was George who had changed._

Dream's words truly did affect him. He had no idea whether his words had any affect on Dream, but he assumed they hadn't. The green bitch could easily twist any situation into a horny nightmare for George- one he would never admit to.

_I overthink everything._

He shook his head, chuckling. Dream's old jokes truly had a different meaning to George. Nothing would ever be the same again. With a simple statement, George's mind sprinted with it, often taking it way too far and producing an obnoxious feeling that wrapped around his body.

"Dream please just- GO AWAY!" Sapnap's voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts. George was pulled back down from his thoughts as he flicked his eyes towards his monitor.

Dream's laugh rang through his ears. A serene feeling wafted over him.

_Green Boi🤢💚_

_Dreamyyy_

_You're still drunk, George._

_I am. But not as bad_   
_as earlier._

_Oh, okay._   
_What do you need?_

_Just wanted to talk to_   
_you._

_About what?_

_Nothing specific._

_You make no sense._

_Makes perfect sense._

_Alright_ _, yeah. Sure._

_Heatwaves_ _is ruining_   
_my life._

_I can tell-_

_Your jokes_ _don't_   
_feel like jokes anymore._   
**_Delete._ **

_Your words seem..._   
_different._   
**_Delete._ **

_Yeah._   
_Read, 13:58_

George zoned back in, listening as Sapnap ended his stream.

"Alright Dream. I'm gonna go do some other stuff now. See ya!" He left the call leaving only Dream and George.

"I'm probably gonna leave too, George. There isn't really any reason to sta-" He was cut off.

"Please stay..." George spoke softly, almost not wanting him to hear it.

"Hm?" George sighed, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Please stay, Dream." He spoke louder this time, releasing a yawn.

"Okay. I will." They sat in a comfortable silence for the first time in weeks. George released a hum of approval, his head resting against his hand. "Any reason you wanted me to stay or-?"

"Your presence calms me." George shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"That's-" Clay chuckled. "That's cute." George felt a light pink wash over his face, a smile breaking through.

Another bout of comfortable silence flooded the call, both parties enjoying it.

"Dream." The British boy spoke softly. "You're a really nice friend." Dream felt a slight pang in his chest, confused. He shook it off, looking towards his screen.

"So are you, George. So are you." _If only he knew._ George thought to himself. _He would be disgusted._ The brunette released a sigh, his eyes closing.

"Georegeee- I have to sleep. Got shit to do tomorrow." The younger boy chuckled. "I'll message you when I wake up. See ya later." Dream left the call, leaving George to his thoughts.

_Friends. Nothing more._

That's what this was, right?

_No_ _romantic_ _feelings._ _Completely_ _platonic._

Exactly. Platonic.

_What has that green bitch done to you, George?_


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George became intoxicated in a desperate attempt to forget Dream's previous actions. However, in his drunken state, George still couldn't escape the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. Bare with me.

Three days. It had been three days since George streamed because, frankly, he didn't trust that Dream would behave. George, himself, already started second guessing his feelings for the green bitch and he didn't need the viewers to be doing the same.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, reading Heatwaves over again. He shook his head, hating the way that the story had begun affecting his life. He couldn't help but freak out when Dream sent him a message, complaining that his AC had broken.

_So ironic._

George got to the chapter. The chapter that sent him into a spiral for days. _Chapter 8._ This chapter was both his favorite and least favorite. It painted himself and Clay in a very... intimate light. Similarly to the stream chapter.

This time, the words on the screen hadn't had an everlasting affect on George and he was truly grateful for that. His mind numb to the emotions it was meant to bring.

He reached his favorite part and shut it off, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea for him to continue.

Suddenly, his phone chimed, a notification popping up on his lock screen.

_Green Bitch_ _sent_ _you a message!_

_'Are you available to record the next manhunt?'_ George sighed in relief, half wishing the message said something else.

 _'Yup!_ _I'll_ _join the_ _call_ _right now.'_ Before Heatwaves entered their lives, George had been so excited for this manhunt, but he forgot about it entirely.

Dream and George had gotten a proximity voice mod and it would be the two of them versus five others.

George joined the call, his mind wandering elsewhere. Shortly after joining, they started.

Thirty minutes passed, George and Dream had gotten away from the others.

"Alright we need pearls." George nodded, following Dream through the forest. His mind drifted to chapter eight...

 _'Alright stream, what are we_ _gonna_ _d-dOoo-'_ he gulped, realizing his mind betrayed him.

"Got one!" George smiled, his mind racing.

 _Slowly..._ _taking_ _him in-_ George shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"Fuckkk," the brunette groaned, Dream began to get suspicious.

"George? You okay?" Clay questioned. The brunette whimpered, covering his mouth and widening his eyes. "Oh..." the two sat in silence for the next five minutes. Dream being the first to speak up.

"I'd help you if I were there..." George shook his head, not understanding why Clay insisted on frustrating him.

"Why do you always do this, Clay?" He inhaled sharply, barely able to focus.

"I'm serious, George. _I would_. In any way I could." George couldn't speak. His words came out as nothing but muffled noises. He struggled to play the game, hardly making it through to the end of the recording session. He sighed, relief filling him as he shut his recording off, left with a raging hard-on.

Immediately, a soft noise left his throat, causing Dream to chuckle.

"I don't even need to say anything for you to get bothered anymore. You're just always horny." Clay laughed and the Brit groaned.

"Stop, Dream. You're making it worse... **so** much worse." He sighed, his eyes closing instinctively.

"I really do melt you, huh?" Another smirk found its way to Dream's face as he spoke.

"Yes Dream, you do! You fucking-" George calmed down for a moment. "You melt me, Clay. Like a flame atop a candle, you melt me until I'm gone. And it's all because of that stupid fanfiction... plaguing my mind for the rest of time. You're my heatwave, Dream- and this one shows no signs of passing." George couldn't fathom what had just left his mouth. He clasped a hand over it, not wanting to keep talking.

The two were silent for ten minutes before one of them spoke up.

"I'll fly to you." George's eyes widened.

"W-what?" The green eyed boy chuckled.

"I'll fly to you. You can see if your feelings are real or not. Maybe we can... do something about your **issue.** " The British boy shook his head, thinking it would be a terrible idea.

"Dream that's- you're crazy!" George's mind quickly became distracted from his other problem.

"What's so crazy about it, baby? Can't imagine me fucking your brains out?" George rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dealing with your shit right now, Clay. Knock it off." He placed his head in his hands, thinking. "And what if they are?"

"What if what is?" Clay asked.

"My feelings- what happens if they're real?" Dream hummed.

"Then maybe mine are too." Shock. The only emotion George was able to comprehend in that moment was pure shock.

"But- you're... you- what?!" George was clearly flustered, unable to speak coherent sentences anymore.

Dream chuckled.

"I'm not straight if that's what you're about to say." George's eyes widened further. "I'm bi."

"And you weren't gonna tell me that BEFORE you started teasing me?! Dream for the last two weeks I've been thinking there was something **wrong** with me and that I was taking your jokes too seriously- and you're telling me that you- you're..." George pinched himself, assuming none of this was reality. But it was. It was his reality.

"Yes. I'm bisexual, George." Clay chuckled once again, finding George's reaction funnier than he should. "And I really did mean it when I said I would help you... Heatwaves has us all fucked up, man. I know how bad it is to be undeniably horny and unable to fix it." The two shared a sigh.

"God, Heatwaves. I didn't expect it to do this to me. You know, before I read it- I never thought of you like that- I just didn't."

"I didn't either, Georgie." The brunette found himself falling against his bed, still in shock. "And then when you muted me I just- couldn't hold it in anymore. I almost can't think of anything else, now. Just- 'get George flustered' and nothing else." The two shared a laugh, both unsure what would happen.

"You should." Dream furrowed his eyebrows. "Fly out, I mean. It'd be nice to meet the green bitch I've been best friends with for so long. And obviously- you know the other half of it."

Dream clicked through a few websites, finally purchasing his ticket.

"Done. October 29th." George groaned.

"That's two weeks from now! There weren't any open earlier?" Clay laughed mischievously.

"There were... but I need a bit more time to mess with you, baby. It's just _**so**_ fun."

"Fuck you, Clay." George huffed.

_**"Gladly."** _


	7. No Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George got horny thinking about heatwaves during a video recording. Clay finds out and convinces George to meet up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is. Let the smut commence.

George woke up in a sweat once again. This time, however, it wasn't because of the same dream. In fact, he actually had a decent dream, depending on who you ask. He looked down, a bulge evident in his pants.

In George's current state, he wasn't very happy with it but he knew immediately that Dream would be proud. His dream had left him in an excited state, something that Dream often found himself doing for fun.

"Jesus Christ, Clay. What are you doing to me...?" He pulled at his shirt, his head falling back, a moan leaving his throat. "Shit- I don't want to deal with this right now. Dammit, Clay "

The date was October 25th. Only four days until Dream and George would meet and both of them were very excited. Each and every day, the Brit woke up and texted Dream. He found himself not wanting to do so that morning.

_ Green Boi 🤢💚 _

_Hey Dreamy_

_Morning George._

_You've_ _slipped into my_   
_dreams again..._

_Bad dreams?_

_Not really_

_Thank god._

_Yeah just..._   
_turned me on a_   
_little bit..._

_Oh damn_ _must've_   
_been a really nice_   
_dream then, huh baby?_

_Yup._   
_Read, 7:51_

George jumped when his phone's ringtone sounded. He rolled his eyes, answering the call.

"Dream please... not right now. I have to leave soon." Clay chuckled.

"I never even said anything." George sighed. "You have no faith in me, huh?"

"No! Why would I? Your only source of entertainment anymore is saying shit that makes me frustrated." Clay faked a sound of offense.

"Not true." George huffed. "Anyway, I don't care about that right now, Georgie. I just wanted to let you know that my flight was pushed two days ahead so it'll be the 27th." He smiled.

"Oh you actually didn't say anything mean..." He sat at his desk. "Wait that's two days from now! I have to clean!"

"I'd be totally okay if you didn't. No one's perfect." George loaded Minecraft up on his computer. "Do you just wait for it to go away when I turn you on, then?" Clay chuckled.

"I do." The brunette frowned when the other boy laughed.

"So you wait hours for it to go away fully instead of doing something about it?" George gave him a sound of affirmation.

"That's precisely what I do." He logged into the SMP, just running around trying to distract himself.

"We'll have to fix that when I visit." His brown eyes widened.

"C-clay!" He spoke in an almost moan-like manner, causing a smirk to fall onto Clay's face. He, himself had a pretty intense dream as well.

They sat in silence, just two best friends both extremely horny. Of course neither would admit it, but they were falling. _Hard._

About an hour later, George let the green bitch know he had to leave.

"Okay baby. Be good." George whimpered, hanging up without saying anything else.

He got dressed and stared at himself in the mirror. _It isn't that obvious, is it?_ He couldn't tell whether or not he should wear a shirt that was more baggy or not. He grasped his phone, taking a picture.

' _I'm_ _gonna regret_ _this_ _, aren't I?'_

Dream chuckled, looking down at his phone when he received a notification.

_Gogy Wogy has sent you an image!_

He smiled. It was rare that George sent him pictures. He tapped on the red box, eyes widening as he examined the picture.

It was a mirror picture of his perfect best friend, holding the phone in his left hand. His right hand was over his face, covering the entire right half. He was stood in a position you would stand in for your everyday activities. His eyes closed, a small smirk on his face.

"Jesus..." Dream murmured. He read the text at the top of the image.

 _'You did this.'_ Dream's eyes drifted downwards, stopping momentarily on the bulge in George's pants. He continued, reading the text on the bottom now.

 _'Should I change my outfit, Dreamy?'_ The green-eyed boy shook his head, texting George.

_ Baby Gogy 🥶💙 _

_No. I like your_   
_outfit._

_But it makes it so_   
_obvious..._

_Not if you_   
_aren't looking_ _for_ _it._

_Okay, fine._ _I'm_ _trusting_   
_you, Clay._   
_But_ _I_ _really do have to_   
_leave now._

_Okay, Gogy. Have fun_   
_Read, 9:27_

Dreams mind began to wander, a hand resting atop the tent in his pants. He groaned, thinking back to the picture George sent him.

_No. I can't._

Dream feared the shame that he would feel for pleasuring himself to an image of his best friend. He bit down on his lip, his hips bucking instinctively.

_Fuck._

He stood himself, walking into the bathroom and copying George's pose from earlier. He took a picture, adding text to the bottom.

_'I can't get you out of my head, baby.'_

He sent the picture to George, immediately seeing the arrow change.

Dream got happy when George sent a picture back. He stared at it.

George was in a car this time, an eyebrow raised, smirking. His hand was rested just under his chin and Clay could tell he enjoyed his effects on him. His eyes wandered to the caption.

 _'Karma, green boy 💚'_ A sharp breath passed through Clay's lips and he threw his head back. A low groan left his throat as he laid down on his bed, no longer able to stop himself.

His phone chimed again, he stared at the picture of George. This was his favorite by far.

The British boy had his bottom lip between his teeth, his head rested on his hand. The caption read:

_'_ _That's_ _the difference between you and I, green boy. You're playing with yourself right now, aren't you?_ _I'd_ _never do that. Enjoy, daddy Dream~'_

**[Does the smut even need a warning? Y'all know damn well what you've signed up for.]**

And with that, Dream caved. All faith had been lost as the boy unbuckled his belt, throwing it to the side. The garment fell to the ground with a clang and Dream looked towards it for no longer than a second. His mind was focused on more- _important_ matters. 

The tall man pulled his pants and boxers down quickly, allowing his cock to spring out freely. A sigh of relief fell from the man's throat as he felt the cool air engulf his cock. He immediately brought his hand around it, his eyes rolling back instinctively. He kept his hand painfully still, playing a compilation of memories from past streams he had done with George in his mind.

"Fuck, baby," Dream groaned, his voice holding onto a deep rasp, similar to the voice he'd use to turn George on. After several minutes of an agonizingly slow pace, Dream finally began moving his hand faster, the change in friction causing him to buck his hips up into his hand. 

The man thought back to the picture George had sent, the image being permanently burnt into his retinas. 

"Shit, George, you're so hot," Dream moaned, his hand moving at a faster pace that was still quite slow, all things considered. "It's just not enough," He mumbled, stopping abruptly. The man grabbed the remote to his television and turned it on, immediately going to the YouTube app. With a quick search, Dream was greeted with hundreds of compilation videos consisting of nothing but George's 'where's dream' moments from the streams.

The faces George made had always had an affect on Dream, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and this moment was no different. He set the remote back down and his hand immediately found it's way back around his dick, a shiver moving through his body at the touch he hadn't had for a few minutes. 

Dream's eyes were glued to the screen, watching as George threw his head back and rolled his eyes. The video made his dick even harder if that was even possible and he began moving his hand at a faster pace, releasing a string of curses from his mouth at the feeling he'd been craving.

Dream couldn't help but imagine the feeling was George. He desperately wanted to be railing the smaller boy and he'd do almost anything to achieve it. His imagination drifted, playing a scene in his head. George was tied down to the bed, his ass sticking up in the air, ready for Dream to destroy him.

"F-fuck," The man sputtered, the image alone being enough to move him dangerously close to his orgasm. "Holy fucking shit." The man started seeing stars, his hand moving as fast as it could as he chased his orgasm.

It wasn't long until he bucked his hips upwards, moaning another string of curses as he released, cum now covering his hand. Dream didn't stop there. He continuted to jerk his dick until he had ridden out his orgasm entirely, even going as far as to overstimulate himself a bit.

Just a minute later and he was entirely spent, breath heavy, eyes lidded as he remained in a dazed feeling.

 _"What has that boy done to you, Dream?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sped ran the smut a bit so I could get it out so the quality could be better, but this is just the beginning. ;)


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George had a wet dream that turned him on greatly. After confessing to Dream, Clay joins him in being horny and later masturbates to the thought of railing his best friend.

George opened his eyes, staring at the clock on his phone screen. _5:21am._ He yawned, wiping his eyes. Clicking through the notifications on his phone, his eyes widened.

The date was October 27th, the day that Clay and George would finally meet. The Brit stood, immediately shuffling through his apartment, making sure that it was spotless. He confirmed that it was and walked back into his bedroom, laying back down.

He grasped his phone in his left hand, draping his arm over his eyes similarly to the way Dream had. He took a picture, sending it to his friend. No caption, no filter. Just George.

He didn't expect an answer so quickly, after all it was only midnight for Dream and George assumed he would be sleeping. That assumption was cut short when the arrow on Snapchat changed.

He received an image back, a small smile finding it's way across his face. He stared at the image of Dream, the dirty blondehad taken a picture of the bottom half of his face, smiling. George could tell that he was just as excited as him.

George quickly snapped another photo, mimicking Dream's pose.

 _'When is your flight, again?_ ' He sent it, standing himself up and walking into the kitchen. He pulled a bowl from the cabinet and prepared himself a bowl of cereal.

He took a bite, clicking on the notification.

The Brit nearly spit his food out, looking at the picture. Clay winked at the camera, a smirk evident on his face despite that his hand was covering it.

' _Three hours.'_ George smiled, trying to think of any and everything that they would do when Dream got there.

He took a picture of his cat, pressing send.

 _'Anything specific you wanna do when you get here?'_ George's mind began to wander, the boy imagined how their meeting would go.

Another notification flashed across the screen and George found himself smiling before he opened it.

A simple image of Clay's whole face, a smile replacing the smirk from the previous one.

 _'You.'_ George's eyes widened, he quickly typed away and sent a black image.

' _D_ _ream you can't just_ _say_ _that!'_ His heart was racing a million miles a minute. Somehow going faster when Dream replied.

 _'I can and I did. But don't worry it was a joke.'_ He immediately got another message from Dream. ' _Unless...?'_ George chuckled, glad that Dream hadn't been serious. That wasn't what he wanted... yet.

George still hadn't been able to confirm or deny whether what he was feeling was a crush or just some stupid feelings triggered by Heatwaves.

 _'Jesus, Dream. Nearly gave me a heart attack.'_ He chuckled, placing his empty food dish in the sink. He hummed before taking a seat on his couch.

 _'Sorry about that._ _Couldn't_ _help myself ;)'_ the young man rolled his eyes, looking at the time again. It had only been an hour since he woke up. A sigh left his mouth, he was no longer able to to have patience.

 _'Georgie I have to get ready now._ _I'll_ _text_ _you later, baby.'_ In a typical scenario, the nickname would have thrown George for a loop. However, Dream used it so often that it felt exactly like that. _Just a nickname._

With a soft pout, George laid back down across the couch, consciousness slowly slipping from his grasp.

George yawned, waking up for the second time that day. He hadn't slept for much longer, or so he thought. He stared at the clock in shock. _12:53._

He had a total of five hours until he had to pick Dream up from the airport. He cleared the notifications, smiling at the ones he had from Clay.

_Green Boi 🤢💚_

_Georgieee-_   
_My flight leaves in_   
_20 minutes :D_   
_Gogy?_   
_I assume you fell_   
_asleep again._   
_Sleep well, baby. xxx_   
_Read, 13:02_

A smile crept onto George's face and he plugged his earbuds in. Clicking onto the YouTube app, he played through Dream's videos. He found himself missing the green blob's voice.

_Soon, George._

His cat jumped onto his lap, purring as he began to pet behind its ears.

_Soon, you'll be in his arms-_

He furrowed his eyebrows at his thoughts. They had caught him off guard entirely. His mind began fluttering around inside his head, not allowing him to focus on his best friend's voice anymore.

_You'll be together, George._

He shook his head, not sure whether he enjoyed his thoughts or hated them. What if Dream found the way George acted to be strange? What if they didn't like eachother in person?

He felt his eyes well up with tears, still confused.

_Why the hell am I about to cry, right now?_

He chuckled, finding his current position to be rather amusing. He was daydreaming about resting in his friend's arms, as though they were a couple. _Is that really what I want?_

The first bout of tears left the brunette's eyes, he was unable to hold back. He began sobbing, tears flowing down his face. A low chuckle broke through his sobs and he nodded.

_That's exactly what I want._

_\------------_

George jumped at the sound of his ringtone. A flutter flew it's way through his heart when he read the caller ID. _Green Boi 🤢💚._

He took a breath before answering, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello?" He messed with the cuff on his hoodie sleeve, awaiting the perfect voice that would answer him.

"George! Hello. I just landed."

"Alright I'm on my way right now." He grabbed his keys, practically running through the door.

"Awesome. See you soon, baby." George chuckled, placing his phone in his pocket as he unlocked his car, positioning himself in the driver's seat. With a turn of the key, his car roared to life.

"See you soon, Dreamy."

After a thirty minute drive, George found himself outside of the door Dream would be at. He parked his car, sprinting inside. He searched for a tall, blonde haired boy with no luck.

"George?" His eyes widened at the voice and he flipped himself around at the speed of light. A grin rose to his face as he screamed.

"CLAY!" Immediately, his arms were wrapped around the taller boy's neck. A low chuckle leaving Dream's throat. "You're actually here..." George refused to let go, the two stood there, feeling a comfort that they'd never felt before.

"I am. " They untangled themselves hesitantly, a loss filling both of them. Dream picked up his bag, chuckling at the height difference between the two. "You're a shorty." George playfully hit him, crossing his arms in a pout.

"I'm average, you prick!" Another chuckle left the taller's throat.

"No need to be defensive, Georgie." Clay leaned down to George's ear. "It's cute."

A flush of pink wafted over George's face. He walked ahead a bit, Dream trailing behind.

"Aw, did I make you blush?" George attempted to hide his face, pulling the hood of his shirt over the top of his head. "I can already tell I'm going to have so much fun," Dream mused.

The pair reached George's car, placing Clay's suitcase in the back, they got in.

"It's weird being on this side of the car." George tilted his head, realization hitting him.

"Oh yeah. America is backwards, isn't it?" The duo chuckled, Dream admiring the differences between America and England.

After George's second thirty minute drive of the day, they reached his apartment complex. Clay removed his suitcase and George locked the car, the shorter of the two leading the way.

"I cleaned like four times." George laughed. "I refused to let you stay with me when the house was a mess." He opened the front door, gesturing for Clay to enter first.

The tall boy looked around, admiring George's small apartment.

"The guest bedroom is used as a work space where I edit and such but I've put an air mattress in there." George led Dream to the room, opening the door.

Clay set his suitcase atop the mattress, sitting down. His brain still hadn't fully understood where he was. He looked up at George, smiling.

"You **are** real, right?" George nodded. "Thank god." He stood up, wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two. He hated to admit it, but being there, with George, he felt complete.

The two stood, basking in one another's aura. Neither wanting to leave.

"How long are you here?" Dream looked down at George.

"Well, I brought my temporary setup and my ticket was a one-way soooo... whenever you get sick of me, I guess." The two shared a laugh.

"Not possible..." George mumbled. "I'll never be sick of you. Not in any universe." He hid his face against Clay's chest, smiling.

"The feeling is definitely mutual, baby." George's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that Dream would call him that in person. He pulled away slightly.

"B-baby?" Dream rose his eyebrows.

"Why are you so surprised? I call you that all the time." His eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't expect that you'd do it in person..." Dream placed a hand under George's chin, making him look up.

"Then you have a lot to learn, Baby." He pulled away, leaving George dumbfounded. A soft giggle left his mouth as he sat down.

"Jesus, Clay... Why do you- mm." His sentence was cut short by a groan. Clay raised his eyebrows at the noise George made. A smirk fell upon his face.

The Brit immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, staring at Clay. He turned on his heels, walking out of the room and into his own.

He shuffled through his clothes, finding the most baggy shirt he could. He removed the sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. He jumped, hearing a knock on his door.

"Y-yes?" Clay walked in slowly, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Whatcha doin?" George shrugged.

"C-changing..." George stuttered.

"Why's that?" Clay mused.

"Uhm- I g-got... uncomf-fortable." Clay chuckled slowly, walking over to George at a slow pace.

"We both know that isn't true, Baby." He placed a hand under George's chin. "Try again."

The brunette gulped, shaking under Dream's touch.

"I- you.. uh-" The taller of the two laughed, waiting patiently for an answer. "God dammit, Clay." He shook his head. "You- you made me excited..." he spoke softly, hoping that Clay wouldn't have heard.

 _"Good."_ The taller turned around, mimicking George's movements from earlier as he walked out, George remaining speechless.

 _"Clay what the fuck?"_ George groaned, walking back into his room, seeing Clay was no where to be found. The brunette bit down on his lip and closed the door, closing his legs tightly in an attempt to gain any sort of friction. Clay had done what Clay does best and made George hornier than he had been previously. His dick was straining against his pants and he wasn't sure he'd be able to ignore it this time. 

A sigh of defeat fell from his mouth when he sat on the bed, pulling up the pictures he had saved of Dream. "God, no wonder he affects me so much," George mumbled, his hand trailing down to the bulge in his pants. He palmed himself through the fabric, his mind stuck on the thought of Clay fucking him senseless. 

he rolled his eyes back and swiped his thumb across the screen, being met with his favorite picture of Dream. There the American was, his bottom lip between his teeth as he covered a part of his face with his hand. The picture itself wasn't very special, but the context is what made George enjoy it.

Dream had teased George a lot more than usual that day, doing any and everything he could to get a reaction. Sure enough, he accomplished it. George had agreed to send him a picture that was less innocent than some of the others if he would do the same, and so, that's exactly what the duo did.

A loud moan pushed passed the brunette's lips and he immediately dropped his phone against the bed, covering his mouth. His other hand was still moving against the fabric of his sweats, pulling a whimper from him every once-in a while. 

The brunette got tired from the lack of friction, removing the sweats in a swift motion before laying down on the bed and putting his hand inside his underwear. The man gasped at the sudden cold feeling his hand left on his dick and he found it difficult to keep quiet. His hand rubbed along the underside of his cock, the pacing of it all remaining very slow. 

He finally caved and wrapped his hand around the whole thing, a loud whimper leaving his mouth as he did so. He covered his mouth once again, but little did he know, Dream had already heard every little sound the brunette made and he was sat just outside the door, his hand against his own cock as well. 

George edged himself, enjoying the feeling of every near-orgasm he had. Though, he did wish it was Clay's hand that had been wrapped around his dick instead of his own.

"F-fuck, cLAy." The brunette moaned, hitting an especially sensitive area. The boy furrowed his eyebrows, his eye closing in the process as he sped his hand up. The brunette had been so invested that he didn't realize Clay had entered the room, standing and watching the brunette who was desperate to cum.

Dream found himself walking over to the bed and sitting next to George who jolted with a start. 

"DREAM!" The British man exclaimed, immediately trying to cover himself. Dream took this opportunity and pushed the brunettes hand away, exposing the smaller boy.

"Do **not** hide yourself," He growled, replacing George's hand with his own. George's eyes rolled back and he arched his back at the feeling, finally being given what he was desperate for since the beginning.

"Fuck, Dream, I'm already so close," George moaned. The statement caused Clay to move his hand faster, chasing the brunettes orgasm for him. George whimpered, getting dangerously close to his orgasm as Dream jerked him faster and faster.

"Good boy~ Cum for me, baby." Clay's words alone were enough to bring George's orgasm to the surface. The young man bucked his hips, his cock spurting ribbons of cum against Dream's hand as he rode it out, several loud moans escaping him. "You're doing so good, baby." Dream praised as he continued his movements. "You think you can cum again?"

George nodded hesitantly, squirming at the sensitivity he had been feeling from the last one. Dream smirked , his pace not slowing a bit since George's first orgasm. His hand rubbed up and down on George's cock as he admired the smaller boy in front of him.

"C-clay I'm gonna cum again!" George whined, hoping Dream would let it go on for a bit longer. He bucked his hips into the green-eyed man's hand, his body desperate for the friction it was causing.

"Then do it, baby. Cum for me again, you can do it." George moaned louder this time, his hand grasping onto Clay's forearm as more of his cum had covered Clay's hand. "Such a good boy for me," Clay stated, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking the cum from it. The tall man didn't say another word, he just turned on his heels and left George on the bed, absolutely spent.

_"Did that really just happen...?"_


	9. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the boys finally met up and Clay did what Clay does best: turned George on.

Dream finished setting up his computer, sighing as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's not even that hot." He spoke quietly to himself, shaking his head as he walked to George's room, knocking softly. "Georgie~" He opened the door, seeing George fast asleep on the bed.

He smiled softly, admiring the scene in front of him. He walked towards the boy, freezing about half way there. _Is this weird?_ Without thinking, his legs carried him the rest of the way. _It has to be, right?_

With no hesitation, the green-eyed boy leaned down, placing a kiss on George's forehead. He pulled the blanket around him, whispering softly.

"Goodnight, George." As he turned to leave, George grasped onto his wrist. He turned, seeing the boy had woken up. "Hey... go back to bed. You seem tired."

He chuckled, the British boy giving him a soft nod, dropping his hand as he fell back asleep.

Clay walked back into the guest room, making sure he had everything he needed for a stream. Water, snacks, _George._ He shook his head, brushing past the last thought.

 _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ Dream didn't know whether he'd be able to function around George. It had been less than four hours since they met, and they were both in the honeymoon phase of things.

_Honeymoon._

He thought back to when him and Fundy got married in Minecraft, the wedding was awful and the honeymoon they had off-camera was even worse.

 _George and I would have_ _had_ _the perfect honeymoon._ He widened his eyes, his own thoughts causing a reaction deep within him.

He sat at the desk, hoping that by going live he would be distracted. He gulped, pressing the go 'live' button on the screen.

"Hey, hello!" For five minutes he read chat and donations. Sapnap managed to catch wind of him being live and insisted that they get into a call.

"Hello, Sap."

"Good morning, Dream." The boys eyebrows furrowed before he realized. _Time zones._

"Morning." He glanced at the chat seeing multiple comments on how his audio had decreased in quality. "Sorry for the audio, everyone. I'm travelling at the moment." He logged into Minecraft, hopping onto the SMP.

"You never told me you were going anywhere." Sapnap sounded confused. Him and Dream spoke less and less ever since Clay found out how George felt.

"It was a bit of an impulsive trip. Not much planning involved." The other male seemed to accept that as an answer.

"I see. Well, how's it goin?" He smiled, thoughts drifting to the boy that was asleep just one room over.

"It's going great." The two continued talking for another twenty minutes, nothing important being brought up.

"Dream please give me my stuff backkkk," Sapnap whined. Dream laughed, being cut off when he heard the door open. He flipped around quickly, watching as a sleepy George fumbled his way inside.

"One moment. I'll be back." He muted his mic, standing from the desk. His arms wrapped around George, the small boy falling against him.

"Oh, Georgie. You should still be asleep." The brunette rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I can't." His voice was deeper than usual, the British accent becoming much more noticeable in his tired state.

"Why not?" Dream slowly walked George over to the desk, sitting down and gently pulling George onto his lap.

"Nightmares." Clay's face fell. He hated the thought of George being scared. His arms tightened around him instinctively. "The same one," the boy hummed.

"They haven't gone away?" The boy shook his head. "Well try to go back to bed." He nodded, beginning to pull himself off of Dream.

"Woah woah woah. Where are you going?" George looked up at him, confused.

"Back to- bed?" Clay shook his head, pulling him back onto his lap.

"You can stay in here incase you have another nightmare." George nodded, making himself comfortable. He watched as Clay played the game, eventually drifting back out of the conscious realm.

Dream unmuted, being careful not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"I'm back. Sorry 'bout that." He walked around the SMP, not knowing what he'd be able to do in his current situation.

"Oh you're good." He looked towards chat, chuckling at a few of the messages.

George let out a snore, Clay's eyes widening.

"Who was THAT?" Clay cursed to himself. _Fuck._

"My uh- cousin fell asleep. Sorry, dude," Dream lied. He looked down at the small boy in his arms, tightening his grip. He watched as a small smile appeared on George's face, causing him to smile as well.

"So cute.." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Clay blushed.

"Hm?" He looked over to chat, sighing. Few of them had caught on but it wouldn't be long until all of them knew. "Oh I said 'oh shoot.'" He gulped. "I hit my hand on the corner of my desk." No one was believing it at this point. Dream looked at the time.

"I actually have to leave soon. Thank you all for stopping by, see you all next time!" He ended the stream and hung up on Sapnap, a sigh of relief passing through his lips. He ran his hands through George's hair, smiling.

"You're cute too." George's smile grew when Clay froze.

"You heard that, ey?" The brunette responded by tightening his grip around Dream, burying his face in the younger boy's chest. With a shake of his head, Dream made himself comfortable and joined George in the realm of unconsciousness.

George woke up to the feeling of Clay's arms wrapped around his body. A gentle smile crawled onto his face and he sighed comfortably. Realization had suddenly hit.

 _I_ _didn't_ _have the nightmare again._ He shook his head, confusion racking his brain. He had loosened his grip around Dream, nearly falling off the chair. He flailed, accepting his fate but just as he was about to fall, he felt Clay's arms tighten their grip around him.

"Careful, baby." George's eyes widened at the noise that escaped Dream's throat, his voice had been much deeper than usual. He grasped onto the taller male, pulling himself back up.

"How'd you sleep, Georgie~" The British boy shrugged.

"Pretty well, honestly. I didn't have the nightmare again... so that's-" His voice drifted to silence. Dream's eyes were still closed.

"That's amazing, George." The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of one another. "Do I calm your nerves then?"

"I mean- you do. You always have. But I don't think nerves were the issue. I think that Heatwaves caused a reaction... or something." The boy gave a sigh, still not entirely sure why having Dream there would make his nightmare go away.

"I guess that makes sense. We'll just have to sleep together while I'm here." George's eyes widened, he was sure Dream meant no harm but his words had made him feel... strange.

"O-okay." Dream released a low chuckle, nearly falling asleep. "We should probably get up." George tried to pull away, Dream refusing to release him.

"But cuddles..." Dream whined against him. George chuckled, not expecting Dream to have such a soft side.

"Fine. We can stay here until six." The brunette reasoned. _Twenty minutes._ That gave the two just twenty more minutes to feel each other's energy.

"I can live with that." Dream mumbled, opening his eyes. He stared down at the boy wrapped around him and dropped one of his hands, running it through the brunette's hair.

The twenty minutes had flown by, Dream released a sigh, allowing George to stand from his grasp.

He stood up after, following George into the kitchen.

They each made a bowl of cereal for themselves, sitting at the table to eat. Dream finished first, placing the empty dish into the sink. He walked up behind George, wrapping his arms around him.

"Have you figured out whether your feelings are real yet, Georgie?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. Have you, Dream?" The blonde gave a chuckle.

"I asked you first, baby." Clay spoke softly. The brunette sighed, knowing Dream was right.

"I... I think they are." His voice was quiet and Dream found his tone cute, a smile found it's way to his face. "You make me oddly comfortable."

"Well it's been less than twenty four hours and we already slept together." The taller man smirked as George nearly choked at Dreams words, causing a chuckle to leave Clay's mouth.

"I-I mean yeah..." George stuttered. He sighed happily, feeling Clay's breath against his neck.

"What are we gonna do today?" Clay asked. The brunette shrugged. He hadn't thought about that.

"What do you wanna do?" George questioned back, knowing he would regret it when Dream smirked.

"Well, my original offer still stands." The boy spoke, thinking back to when George asked him what they would do once he got there.

"Clay!" George's face flamed up, he reached around to hit Dream playfully, a pout falling across his face.

"What?" He looked down at the boy, a stupid look staring back up at him.

"You're such an idiot." George rolled his eyes.

"You love meee-" The Brit shook his head. "And besides, I'm being honest. My offer is still on the table." They shared a laugh, George standing to place his dirty bowl in the sink.

"We could watch movies today and do other stuff when you're better adjusted to the time change?" Dream nodded, following the other boy over to the couch. He sat down, George joining him.

The two pulled a fuzzy blanked over them, Dreams arm instinctively wrapping around George's smaller body. He hummed happily.

"What do you want to watch, Dreamy?" He shrugged.

"You can pick. I'm not a picky person when it comes to movies." George nodded, picking a random movie.

The two sat in silence for the next hour, sparsely paying attention to the movie itself. George found himself nearly falling asleep once again, shaking his head to wake up.

"You still tired, baby?" Clay mumbled causing George to nod against Dream. "You can nap if you'd like. I'll wake you up when the movie is over." George nodded, no longer fighting the tired feeling that took over.

Dream looked down at the boy that had fallen asleep in his arms.

 _How is he so cute?_ Dream thought to himself. An exasperated sigh leaving him.

He put his attention back on the screen, watching the next thirty minutes of the movie. The screen faded to a credit sequence, Dream stretching softly. He shook George awake, smiling at the tired boy's expression.

"Movie is over, Georgie." The Brit nodded, sitting up. He blushed, realizing that he was much closer to Dream than he thought. "Sleep well?" George nodded, yet to speak.

"You should stream today, George." The brunette nodded softly, standing now. He stretched, reaching his hand to pull Dream up. Clay grasped the boys hand, smirking mischievously. He grabbed George's hand, pulling the shorter boy onto his lap.

"Clayyyy-" George whined.

"Yes, baby?" George rolled his eyes.

"Well for one you need to get a better nickname for me. That one is over used." Dream faked a hurt expression, chuckling. "And second, I need to stream. You said it yourself." Dream nodded.

"I did. However," he paused, bringing his mouth closer to George's ear. "I was thinking you could do no face-cam today." George got the hint, widening his eyes. He immediately pulled himself off of Dream, causing the other to frown.

"No no no no no. That just gives you an excuse to turn me on and I refuse." George fumbled over his words and Clay stood.

"You really wanna misbehave?" George shook his head slowly. "Then it's settled." He walked over to George, placing his hand under the boy's chin.

_"No facecam."_

George sat at his desk, resting in Clay's lap. The taller of the two had insisted that George stream this way. A sigh left his mouth as he shut off his webcam and clicked 'go live.'

"Hello everyone!" He allowed a solid three minutes for people to stream in before he spoke. "I apologize about the no webcam. It broke after last stream and I've not gotten around to getting a new one yet." He read the comments, seemingly no one had been suspicious.

He logged onto a random world, deciding he would try to beat his speed-running record. Clay remained quiet. Almost too quiet.

He was thirty minutes into the run, everything going to plan. That is, until a creeper snuck up behind him, exploding. His character died and the loud noise caused him to jump slightly.

Dream threw his head back, a groan leaving his mouth. George's eyes widened. He quickly pressed the mute button.

"S-sorry..." The brunette quickly apologized but Dream dismissed it as though nothing had happened.

"Well. Looks like we need a new world." The brunette chuckled, cycling through seeds until he found one that seemed promising. His eyes wandered over to the chat. One specific message catching him off guard.

 _'Imagine Dream's just there and that's why he messed up.'_ He was filled with panic as he continued playing the game, Dream letting out a low chuckle. He placed his mouth near George's ear, speaking softly.

"Yeah George- imagine I'm there and that's why you messed up." Despite that his words had just been a repeat of a message, George was heavily affected by his tone. He moved his hips instinctively, causing Clay to release a groan directly into his ear.

He collapsed against the younger boy, his head lolling to the side. Clay chuckled.

"You get turned on quite easily, Baby." George nodded, knowing Dream was right.

Clay faked a moan, causing George to whine in response. The older male clasped a hand over his mouth, eyes immediately darting over to the chat.

After seeing no one had heard, he continued on like nothing had happened.

"You're gonna ignore me now?" George gave Clay a nod, immediately knowing that was a mistake. "Well."

Clay ran his hands down George's body, the brunette moving in response. Dream groaned yet again, beginning to place soft kisses along George's neck and jawline.

"F-fuck..." George mumbled. Clay smirked, proud of the affect he had on the British boy.

Another hour went by, Clay never ceasing his motions. By the end, George was a whimpering mess beneath the taller of the two. He died for the sixth time, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Alright stream, we didn't get it today but I will not give up! Byeeee!" He shut the stream off at the speed of light, collapsing against Clay once again. He took a moment before turning himself around so that his face was just inches away from Clay's.

His eyes trailed down to Dream's mouth, a whine leaving his own. He looked back up, seeing Dream smirk.

George wasn't able to hold back anymore. He closed the gap between himself and Clay, catching the receiving male by surprise. He giggled into the kiss, Clay taking control shortly after.

He pulled away for just a moment, staring down at the mess that sat on top of him.

"You were moving on purpose." George blushed. He really hoped that Clay wouldn't have caught on. His eyes fell as he nodded his head. "That's not something a good boy would do." George gulped, hips bucking slightly against Dream.

Clay placed his hands underneath George's thighs, hoisting the two of them up so he was standing. He practically threw George against the bed, a smirk very present on his face.

 _"Is this something you want, baby?"_ The taller man's words had caught George off guard despite him knowing exactly what his actions would lead to. The brunette nodded furiously and Clay chuckled. "Use your words, Georgie."

"Yes, please~" George whimpered, another smirk replacing Dream's previous expression as he walked closer to George, his hand trailing across the boy's body. Clay pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips and George immediately kissed back, desperation clear in his actions. 

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting to rail you, baby." Clay whispered against George's ear, causing a blush to coat the brunettes face. Dream's hand fell onto George's crotch and the brunette's eyes rolled back, a low chuckle escaping the larger man. "You're so desperate," He paused, palming George through his pants, "All for me, huh?"

George nodded, his hips lifting as he tried to get more friction. Clay immediately shoved his hips back down, holding them there with his free hand. 

"Aw, baby. You've been so good today. Don't ruin that now," Clay smirked, changing positions so he could remove George's pants and underwear. "Do you have any lube, babe?" The brunette nodded, pointing towards his bedside table.

"Top d-drawer," George stuttered, barely above a whisper. Clay hopped up and opened the drawer, finding it almost immediately. 

The tall man set it down, hovering over George and pressing his lips to the boy underneath him. George whimpered from the desperation, his arms wrapping around Clay's back. 

"Hurry up," George breathed, causing Dream to smirk and slow his motions down. "Please Clay," The smaller boy whined. 

"Fine." Clay purred, "But only because you asked so nicely," He continued, trailing kisses down George's body to his neck. The taller man nipped and sucked marks into the boy's pale skin, coating it in purple bruises that would surely be there for a while. George threw his head back as Dream continued, a moan falling from his mouth when Dream wrapped his hand around the brunette's cock. 

"F-fuck, Dream," The boy whined, Dream immediately stopping. Dream placed his free hand around the boy's neck and George's eye widened. 

_"Clay,"_ He corrected, watching as George melted under him. 

"Sorry," George gulped, causing Clay's grip to tighten slightly.

"Sorry what?" The man asked harshly, bringing his mouth to George's jaw and placing kisses along it.

"S-sorry, Clay," George corrected himself, making Clay's grip loosen.

 _"Good boy,"_ Dream praised, continuing his previous actions. His hand moved along the base of George's dick, the sudden pleasured feeling causing George to groan. "Oh, baby, it's so easy to make you feel good," Clay mumbled, positioning himself between the brunette's legs. "Ready?" 

George nodded and Clay immediately removed his hand, a sad sound leaving George's mouth. Dream rolled his eyes before opening the cap to the lube, squirting a generous amount across his hand. He threw the bottle to the side, pressing a finger against George's entrance. The brunette groaned again, biting down on his lip as Clay's finger went in.

"Holy shit," The boy breathed. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this, but it was a lot different when it was someone else doing it and not himself.

Clay thrusted his finger in and out for a few seconds before adding a second finger, and shortly after, a third. He picked up the pace, noticing that George was already used to it. Dream smirked, thrusting his fingers faster against the boy, George's back arching as he kept speeding up.

"Please, Clay-" The brunette begged, causing Clay to halt. He enjoyed the whimper the boy released at the loss of friction.

"Please what? What do you need, baby?" Dream teased.

"Please fuck me, Clay." The boy huffed. Clay needed no more encouragement as he stood, removing his jeans slowly and soon after, his underwear. George gulped, his eyes widening slightly at the sight in front of him. "Shit," He muttered, the desperation stronger than it had been.

Dream grabbed the lube once again, applying a generous amount to his dick as George watched, yearning for it to be inside him. 

The tall man positioned himself, looking up at George.

"Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much," He stated, earning a gentle nod from George as he pushed in. "Fuck, you're tight-" The man groaned, watching as George grabbed at the sheets. 

Clay was finally able to push in fully and he paused, letting George adjust. The brunette gave him a weak nod and he immediately pulled back out, thrusting back in _hard._ George's back arched away from the bed as Clay picked up his speed, thrusting in and out of the boy roughly.

"Fuck, you're so good, Clay" George moaned loudly. Dream leaned down and placed a hand over George's mouth, continuing his quick pace as tears threatened to spill from the brunette's eyes at the overwhelming pleasure.

"You gotta be quiet, baby. You want the neighbors to know I'm destroying you?" Dream hummed, chuckling when George nodded in response to his question. "It's your funeral." He teased, thrusting harder into George, the smaller man's moans acting as motivation to break him further. Dream brought his hand down and wrapped it around the brunette's cock, continuing to thrust harshly into him.

"Clay I'm so- so close." George moaned. Dream kept his same speed, chasing the two's orgasms.

"Good boy, cum for me, c'mon," Dream encouraged, his words alone being enough to bring George dangerously close to the edge. The brunette moved his hips against Dream's thrusts, allowing the taller man to go even deeper and brush against his prostate. George rolled his eyes back and arched his back as he released strings of cum against the boys' chests.

Dream felt the boy tighten around him and continued thrusting, now chasing his own release. His thrusts became erratic and slowed down slightly as he inched closer to the end and with one final thrust, he released deep into the brunette with a string of curses and low groans. 

He pulled out, chuckling at the state he had left George in. Dream grabbed onto the brunette and pulled him up, pulling a whine from the smaller man.

"We have to shower, baby. Then we can cuddle, okay?" George nodded against him and he carried the boy to the bathroom, running a warm bath for the both of them. "Did you at least have fun?" Dream joked.

"Are you kidding me?" George laughed, _"That was so much better than I thought it would be."_


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Dream forced George to stream without face cam and fucked the British boy's brains out afterward.

George looked around, Clay no where to be found. He sighed, rolling over onto the other side of the bed. He threw his legs over the edge, slowly pushing himself up.

"I can stand... it's a miracle." He spoke to himself, chuckling. He took a step forward, limping as he did so. "Walking- now that's a different story." He slowly made his way to the door, nearly there when it opened.

The brunette jumped backwards, immediately falling. "Fuck, Clay. You just scared the shit out of me." The taller male chuckled, helping George up.

"I made pancakes." Dream spoke as he walked back to the door, turning to see a struggling George. "Jesus Christ I broke you..." he laughed.

George looked up at him.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He continued walking towards Clay at a slow pace.

"Alright no more walking for you, mister." Clay leaned down in front of George, the older boy hesitantly climbing onto his back. He snuggled into the taller boy's neck, inhaling softly. He looked up.

"You're so tall what the hell?" Clay chuckled, setting the boy down at the table and grabbing his plate, handing it to him.

"There's people that are taller than me." He shrugged, placing his own plate in front of him. "But there are even more shorter than me. And I find that hilarious." George rolled his eyes, taking his first bite.

"You never told me you could COOK?!" George sat staring, dumbfounded.

"They're pancakes, George. One of the easiest things to make." He giggled.

"Maybe for you. I don't cook often." Clay furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you eat, then?" The brunette gestured towards the copious amounts of microwavable mac-n-cheese as well as the five unopened boxes of cereal on the counter.

"I make do." The two shared a laugh, both finishing their food by this point. George stood, wincing as he walked towards the sink.

Clay immediately followed, picking the older boy up.

"I said no walking, Love." George chuckled.

"Love?" The taller set George down on the counter, taking his plate and starting to do the dishes.

"Yeah isn't that a British word or something?" George broke down laughing.

"What?!" He inhaled. "We hardly EVER use that word. America got us all wrong, huh?" Clay nodded wildly.

"I'm sure there are things you think about us that aren't true." George thought for a moment.

"You eat too many cheeseburgers?" Clay wheezed.

"Okay maybe not." He finished up the dishes, allowing George to climb onto his back again.

"You should break me more often, Clay. It's like having my own personal Uber driver but for inside." Clay's face lit up, realizing the scope of what George had said.

"George!" He gave Dream a confused look.

"Huh?" Dream shook his head, setting the British boy down on the couch.

"'I should break you more often.' You realize what that entails, right?" It was now George's turn to blush. Clay chuckled. "Anyway I think our hopes of doing stuff today have been thrown out the window." The duo shared a laugh, agreeing silently.

Clay turned on the TV, flipping to a random channel.

"Unless you want me to carry you around everywhere." George pondered the idea, smirking.

"I kind of do..." Clay shook his head, a long sigh passing through his lips. He stood from the couch, George climbing on his back again. "Clay, it was a joke."

"Well there's no turning back now." Dream shrugged, turning off the TV. He carried George to his keys, allowing him to grab them.

"How are we going to go anywhere? I'll kill us." Clay laughed.

"I can drive." George gasped.

"Isn't that illegal?" Dream shrugged, setting George in the passenger seat of his own vehicle.

"I don't live here. How would I know?" George rolled his eyes, preparing himself for the worst. He handed Dream the keys, buckling himself in. Dream found a random location using google maps.

The car roared to life and Dream pulled off slowly.

"Okay you aren't doing too bad so far." Clay nodded, focusing on the road too much to verbally speak.

"It reminds me of when I first started driving." The two giggled, falling into a comfortable silence.

Twenty or so minutes passed, the duo finally reaching their destination. Dream parked the car, switching it off and quickly jogged over to George's door.

He opened the door, gesturing for George to get on his back. The smaller of the two listened, no questions asked.

"Where even are we?" Clay shrugged.

"Again. I don't live here, how would I know?" George hit the boy playfully, spotting a small café not too far from them.

"I could go for a coffee." Dream nodded, walking off in the right direction. They reached the café, sitting down.

It was a cozy space. The windows were large, fake vines hanging down in front of them. The two ordered their coffee, waiting patiently for their arrival.

Neither said a word until their drinks arrived. They spoke softly, conversation all over the place.

"GEORGE?!" The Brit looked up, blushing. "Oh my god we love you! Can we take a picture?" He nodded hesitantly, getting into a pose with the girls.

"Can you take it?" One of the girls asked Clay. He nodded, quickly snapping one. He handed the girl her phone back, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you!" He nodded, muttering an answer without thinking.

"No problem." The girls' eyes widened, they turned towards George, and then slowly looked back at Clay. "That's-" George nodded.

"Not gonna lie you're really hot." Clay's face lit up at their words.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw us... We're trying to do this in private." The girls nodded. The group chatted back and forth or a while until the two girls had to leave.

"I guess that's our que to leave as well, then?" The brunette nodded. Clay followed him back to the car. "Do you think you can drive now?" George shrugged, hoping into the driver's seat.

_"I guess we'll just have to see."_

Dream had now been staying with George for the best part of two weeks. Halloween had come and gone just like it had every other year and the duo were getting more and more comfortable with each other by the day.

"George!" The brunette rolled his eyes, listening to Clay's voice. "Where's the spare mic?!" He let a chuckle fall from his mouth, standing from his desk and walking towards Dream's voice.

He poked his head into what used to be Dream's room, smiling. The two had deducted that George's dreams were peaceful if he was near Clay while he slept. Neither knew why or how, but they were glad to know the remedy.

"It should be in the box under the desk." Clay took a quick look, nodding.

"It is. I'm just dumb. Carry on." He waved the brunette away, grabbing the mic. George walked in, sitting on the new sofa that had replaced the air mattress.

"Why? Did you break yours?" Dream nodded. "How?!" George chuckled.

"Anger does things to people, George." He glanced toward the mic that he had previously been using. The wire was torn, the stand cracked.

"Why were you angry?" Dream shrugged.

"I forgot. Anger also makes people forget." The two burst out laughing, neither being able to stop. Eventually, they calmed down.

"We should tell people that we met in person. We won't be able to hide it forever," George spoke. Clay looked up, sighing.

"Sapnap is going to be so angry..." He looked into George's eyes.

"Screw Sapnap, Dream. I'm tired of telling my stream it's my family when it isn't." Clay nodded, finally agreeing.

"I mean- I could screw Sapnap but I don't think either of us would enjoy it." George's eyes widened at Clay's words. He shook his head, deciding to ignore them.

"I'm gonna tweet it out now." George took his phone from his pocket, composing a simple tweet.

_'Alright, boys. Its confession time. Dream and I_ _met_ _and he is currently residing in my humble abode. My "family?" Yeah_ _it's been_ _Dream_ _this_ _whole time. #pranked'_

He pressed down on the 'post' button, chuckling at how dumb the tweet was.

His phone wouldn't stop going off and he rolled his eyes, causing Dream to laugh.

"See, George. This is why we didn't tell them." The taller of the two retweeted George's tweet, chuckling at a few of the responses.

Dream's mood shifted when he realized he couldn't stay for much longer. Two weeks was already pushing it and Thanksgiving was fairly soon. George seemed to notice the sudden change in tone. He looked at Clay, worry written across his face.

"You okay, Dreamy?" The blonde nodded softly. "Oh come on what's wrong?"

"I need to leave, George. I'm spending Thanksgiving with my family. Christmas too." The two remained silent, the truth finally coming to the surface.

"You do." Clay looked up, slightly hurt by George's words. "You can't really stay here forever. We knew that when you got here."

"I wish I could, honestly. These two weeks have been better than any other vacation I've ever had. You're so much better in person." Clay laughed at his own words, pulling his phone out.

Dream pressed a few buttons, finalizing his trip back home.

"I go back the thirteenth." George's eyes widened.

"Clay that's two days from now!" The green-eyed boy nodded. "We have to make the most of it." George was filled with determination. "Anything you wanna do in particular?" Clay smirked.

"Wellllll-" George hit him playfully, giggling at his words. "That wasn't a joke, baby." George shook his head.

"I still can't walk straight, Clay! I'd die when you leave." Clay sighed.

"Alright, alright. No breaking you today." He patted George's head. "What did you have in mind?" The British boy thought for a moment, smiling when he thought of the perfect idea.

He gave Clay a weird look and the American became suspicious.

"George-?" The brunette ran into his room, getting dressed. Clay followed slowly. "What are you-" He was cut off by a short kiss on the lips.

"Just get dressed. Something warm." George couldn't contain his joy. He shooed the taller boy from his room, tying his shoes.

Dream remained suspicious, listening anyway. George sat on the couch, looking through random tweets when Clay emerged from the bathroom.

"Alright are you gonna kill me or something, George?" The brunette shook his head furiously.

"No! I would never!" Clay raised an eyebrow.

_"We're going ice skating!"_

George smiled, stepping onto the ice confidently. Dream looked at the boy, fear in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Clay. It isn't that scary." George spun. "See?" Dream widened his eyes in response and with a shake of his head, he followed in George's footsteps, joining the shorter male on the ice.

His legs shook and he wobbled similarly to a baby giraffe. A loud chuckle left George's mouth when Clay inevitably fell, the younger of the two letting a string if curses through his lips.

The brunette skated over to Clay, reaching his hand out to help him up. Dream took this as his opportunity to make George fall. He yanked on George's hand, giggling when the brunette joined him on the ground.

"What the hell, Dream," George pouted. He got back up quickly, watching Dream struggle to do the same. "You know, Clay I WOULD help you but you made me fall. Looks like you're stuck."

George laughed, ignoring the fact that Dream had stood up. He opened his eyes, widening them as he skated quickly away from Dream.

"Oh Georgeee~" Clay hummed. George's confidence shrunk each minute, Dream slowly getting the hang of it.

Eventually, Clay was able to catch up to George. They played a long game of tag, Dream eventually winning.

He caught George, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. A smile worked it's way onto his face and he sighed happily.

The two stood still for a while, not caring about the looks they were getting.

George's smile widened as the lights dimmed, the music getting louder and the lights beginning to change colors.

He grasped onto Clay's hand, pulling the taller boy along. George hummed the song to himself, giving Clay a strange look when the first song came to an end.

"Listen..." George requested. Clay nodded, obeying the shorter boy.

 _'Last night all I think about is you.'_ Dream's eyes widened.

"What?!" He looked at George, surprise filling him. George gave him a soft nod.

"Elise is like a second mom to me. She owns the ice rink." The brunette hummed, spinning in circles. "She's let me pick the music since I was seven. I thought this would be a perfect first date song."

Skating back over to Clay, he grabbed both of his hands, holding them in his own. Dream shook his head.

"Date, huh?" The British boy nodded.

"Yes. A date," George's spoke. His words caused Dream's heart to flutter.

"You're fucking adorable, Georgie-" Clay watched as the other Male's face turned bright red. He placed a gentle kiss on George's lips, chuckling when he pulled away. "Now. You'll never catch me!" Clay yelled, skating away as fast as he could.

The two carried on for another hour, eventually both became very tired.

"Skating isn't as easy as it seems," Clay panted. George shook his head.

"You're right. It isn't." He escorted Dream off the ice, helping the younger boy figure out how to take his skates off.

"Jesus Christ, my feet," Dream complained. George rolled his eyes in response, bringing their skates back up to the counter, thanking Elise.

George gestured for Clay to follow him, walking back out to his car.

He smiled at Dream, grasping the boys hand in his. He enjoyed how calm he felt when Dream was around.

"That was fun, really. Thank you, Georgie." The British boy nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"It was my pleasure, Dreamy." They sat in a comfortable silence as they admired the night lights and after a short drive, they were back at George's apartment, left with nothing but the memories of that night.

Dream was humming Heatwaves as he followed George back into the apartment. George turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Its catchy!" Dream defended. George laughed, gesturing for Dream to enter.

He closed the door, his cat racing over to him.

"Hellooo-" George spoke in a sing-song voice, running his hands through the soft fur.

The boy got up quickly, running over to the couch. He sat down and looked up at Dream, motioning for the boy to join him.

"It's movie time, you green bitch." Clay's jaw dropped, not expecting George to have the courage to call him that in person.

"That was the most unexpected thing you've said to me since I got here," Clay mused. George gave him a look, shaking his head.

"Not true. Anyway, we're watching Christmas movies." Clay stopped, grabbing the remote from George.

"Absolutely not, baby. Don't get me wrong, you're great and all but its November, love." Clay flipped through the channels, chuckling at his words. He chose something random, sitting next to George.

George opened his mouth in protest, giving up before he had started. Instead, he allowed his head to rest against Clay's chest, snuggling against him.

A yawn escaped his mouth and Dream wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two, smiling when George almost immediately fell asleep.

He placed a kiss against the boy's forehead, a nightly ritual he was proud to have begun.

_"Goodnight, cutie."_


	11. The Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George took Clay ice skating and the two anticipated their final day together.

Dream stood in the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he would need for making breakfast. As a final goodbye, he planned on making breakfast in bed for George.

He grabbed a pan, placing it on the stove and heating it up. He put a few eggs in the pan and moved on to make toast. What he was making would be very simple, but he knew the British boy would enjoy it either way.

He heard a noise from George's room, causing him to jump. Walking towards the noise, the tall man poked his head into the doorway, seeing George sat at his desk.

"George you are ruining all my plans. It's so early, why are you awake, anyway?" George gave him a confused look.

"My stream?" Dream's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about the stream. "Also what plans?"

"Don't worry about it, baby," he spoke softly, returning to his previous place in the kitchen. He quickly finished making the rest of the food, placing it onto plates for George and himself.

He walked over to George's room for the second time, hearing that the older boy had already begun streaming. Twisting the door handle slowly, he walked in, remaining quiet.

George looked up from the screen for a second, taken aback by the plates in Dream's hands. Clay set one down on the desk and George muttered a quiet thank you.

Taking a seat just out of frame, Clay watched George interact with his stream. He smiled softly, glad he got to experience it in person.

His eyes drifted over to chat, seeing that they were confused as to where George got his food from.

Thirty minutes flew by and the boys had both finished eating. Dream grabbed their plates and brought them to the kitchen, returning to George's room shortly after.

The brunette muted, turning to Clay with a sad look on his face. He quickly shut his face cam off.

"What's wrong, Georgie?" The brunette didn't reply. Instead, he walked over to Clay, hugging him softly. "Baby?" George sniffed.

"It's your last day, Clay." The tall boy nodded, rubbing George's back. "And I'm streaming instead of spending time with you..." George sounded genuinely hurt.

"Hey, you're fine. We can spend time together when you're done streaming." George nodded, wiping his eyes.

"I'm such a piss baby..." The brunette mumbled, leaving Clay to chuckle.

George sat back down at his desk, motioning for Clay to sit in the chair to the left of it.

"Will they see me?" George shook his head, turning his face cam back on and unmuting himself.

"I'm sorry about that guys. It's Dream's last day." The two stared at chat, watching as multiple 'dreamnotfounds' and 'heatwaves' flooded it. The brunette rolled his eyes.

At some point, George looked down and then back up. The chat went crazy and Dream chuckled at a few of the comments.

Daddydweam: Dream under the desk: 👁👅👁

He read through the chat, bursting out laughing. George looked at him, blushing which caused him to laugh harder.

He told George to mute and smirked.

"How hard would it be for you to focus if I just..." Clay crawled under the desk staring up at the British boy. "Sat here?"

George widened his eyes, his face turning even more red.

"Very. Now please get up," George practically begged. Clay shook his head softly.

"I don't think I want to, baby. It's fun down here." Dream smirked. "Now unmute." George bit down on his lip, unmuting hesitantly.

"Sorry once again everyone. Dream is being dumb." He chuckled, jumping when Clay began trailing his hands across his legs. He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Dream brushed against the boy's most sensitive area, causing George to groan.

The brit covered it up with a cough and adjusted how he was sitting.

"Let's see..." George thought. "Oh we can go to Logsted! Yeah, let's go torment a child!" He chuckled, momentarily looking down at Dream, giving him a warning look as the taller boy smirked up at him.

The chat hadn't stopped joking about Dream being under the desk, but little did they know...

George groaned as Dream unbuckled his belt. He widened his eyes, trying to play it off as a cough. His eyes wandered over to the chat, noticing that they all heard it.

"Fuck..." the brunette mumbled, Clay moving his hand in response. George's face lit up like a fire and he checked how long he had been streaming for. Just over an hour.

"Alright guys I'm thinking once we get back from Logsted we'll get off for the nighHhh-" he shook his head, knowing he would receive copious amounts of teasing from Sapnap later.

He arrived back to spawn and said his goodbyes, shutting the stream off.

Clay noticed and immediately changed the pace he was moving at before, causing George to release a moan.

"CLAY~" The boy moaned loudly as Clay wrapped his moth around George's cock. The brunette had already been close to finishing from all of the teasing Dream had been doing for the past hour. "I'm cumming- shit!" George yelled as he released into Clay's mouth. The brunette looked down, watching as Clay swallowed with a smirk.

"You owe me a favor now, Georgie." The brunette rolled his eyes.

_"We'll see about that."_

George had slept for eight hours after dropping Clay off at the airport. He knew it would mess with his sleep schedule but he didn't feel like being awake if he couldn't talk with Dream.

He woke up, turning to face where Dream would normally be. A frown found it's way to his face when he remembered that his green bitch was gone.

The memory of their departure flooded his mind.

_The two stood just outside Dream's gate, embracing one another._ _George fell against Dream, the_ _taller_ _being his only support._

_"You really do have to leave, huh?" George said sadly. Clay nodded, running his hands through George's hair._

_"I do." The final call for Dream's flight echoed throughout and George felt himself tearing up. "Hey... I'll be back. I promise." The boy pressed a kiss to George's forehead, hesitantly letting go_.

_He waved, a pained expression on his face as he_ _walked_ _away from his favorite person. The tall man thought to himself._

_'Until next time, baby~'_

George found himself zoning back in, tears trailing down his face. He shook his head, sitting up. He released an exasperated sigh.

Checking the time, he saw that he had an hour left until Dream would be home. He shuffled into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

His hair was messy, his eyes red and puffy. Biting down on his lip, he walked back into the room. Not caring whether he looked presentable or not. _He had to stream._

He sat at the desk, loading up Minecraft and pressing the button that would broadcast his current state to thousands of people.

The boy hummed Heatwaves, waiting for people to join. The few that were early caught on immediately, quoting lyrics. His discord rang out, his face turning to meet a call from Sapnap.

The boy answered, knowing he would regret it.

"Hey George." Sapnap greeted.

"Hi Sapnap." The British boy spoke hesitantly, not trusting his friend.

"You look like shit." George gasped sarcastically at Sapnap's statement.

"Really?! I didn't know..." He rolled his eyes, dropping the sarcastic tone of his voice. "I'm aware, Sapnap."

"No need to be all mean and shit. I was just stating a fact..." The younger boy spoke seriously. "Did Dream really fuck you up that bad?" He questioned George.

"SAPNAP! No. This has nothing to do with Cla- Dream..." The British boy said, not even believing himself.

"We both know you're lying. You miss him, don't you?" George sighed, not able to deny it any longer.

"I do. I really do." George mumbled. The two spoke back and forth for the next hour, George watching the clock like a hawk.

Just when George was thinking about ending the stream, a ping from discord sounded. He mumbled a soft 'hi' not bothering to check who it was.

"GEORGEEEE-" Dream spoke in the same voice he used for manhunts, triggering George's fight or flight mode. The brit jumped, nearly falling from his chair.

Dream couldn't help but chuckle, watching George's face as he almost fell.

"That was cruel, Dream." George pouted, hardly paying attention to his game by now.

"Oh come on. You missed me. Admit it, blue boy." George scoffed at the younger boy's words.

"Blue boy?! _What_?" The brunette's voice was laced with embarrassment.

"Yeah you call me green bitch so I thought it was fitting." Dream replied. The older boy's chat was freaking out over the nicknames, hardly able to function.

George stayed on for a few more minutes, deciding to hop off for the night. He shut off the stream, smiling to himself.

"I missed you, Dreamy." George's voice was soft.

"I missed you too, Georgie." The two sat in a comfortable silence as they nearly fell asleep on call together.

"HEY PISS BABIES!" Sapnap yelled, immediately waking the both of them up. They groaned in response, Sapnap chuckling like a mad man.

"What the hell, Sap?" Dream's voice was raspy, the energy being drained from his soul.

"I had to announce my presence in some way. Did ya miss me?" Dream rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his words.

"How the hell is George still sleeping?" Dream said, letting out a chuckle.

"I'm not-" The British boy mumbled, clearly trying to go back to sleep.

"Dream isn't it like five in the afternoon for you?" Sapnap questioned.

"It is. Time zones suck ass. Next time, George is coming to Florida I swear to god..." The boy spoke tiredly. "No way in hell I could handle this again."

"Next time?!" Sapnap exclaimed in surprise, the rest of Dream's statement flying over his head.

"Yes. Next time. We planned on seeing each other again after New Year's." Clay's voice echoed throughout George's headset, causing a smile to appear on the brunette's face.

"What about me, guys?" Sapnap whiled and Dream chuckled.

"Sapnap you can come too maybe." He said, mostly to make the other boy not feel left out.

"Thank you." Sap said. "I have to go. See ya losers!" He hung up, Dream resting his head against his desk, desperately fighting the sleep that tried to consume him.

_"Goodnight Georgie-" And with that, he drifted off into the land of dreams._


	12. Officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Clay blew George while he streamed and the boys aid goodbye.

"Georgeee-" Dream's voice was quiet. "He chuckled at the soft whine that left the older boy's mouth. "You're still tired?"

Clay turned his face towards the screen, seeing that George had moved the camera so that it was facing him. The smaller boy nodded.

"You can go back to sleep then, baby. Just wanted to talk." George shook his head this time, sitting up. His hair was messy and there were bags underneath his eyes. "George... when did you go to sleep?"

The brunette chuckled.

"Uhhh- sometime around six thirty." He shot Dream a quick smile.

"Jesus... Baby, go back to sleep. I can wait to talk." George shook his head again.

"Clay it's ten. I can't sleep for any longer. Got shit to do." The brunette spoke softly, looking through the screen at Clay.

"Why'd you sleep so late anyway?" A blush rose to George's face as he looked away. "George?" Clay was becoming suspicious.

"Uhm I- its weird." He sighed. "But I was zoned out thinking about when you were here... just- kinda looking at you for a while." The blush on the brunette's face became more apparent.

"That's genuinely so cute." Clay smiled. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Dream expecting George to fall back asleep.

All hope was lost when Dream saw the camera shift, George now at his desk.

"George you only got four hours of sleep." The brunette nodded, not looking at the screen. "That's unhealthy." George shrugged.

"And you're awake at 3am. It goes both ways." Clay looked at his own time, sighing. The British boy was correct.

"Yeah but I WAS asleep. It doesn't count." George gave him a weird look.

"Clay that isn't even remotely how that works." He chuckled at Dream's logic.

"It is because I said it is. Deal with it, piss baby," Clay replied sassily. George rolled his eyes immediately, giving him a look.

"You're the piss baby, Dream." The British boy laughed.

"That isn't true," Dream defended. "Sapnap is just dumb." George shook his head, releasing a yawn.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Clay?"

"I don't know- I'm not sure how to put it into words." The green-eyed boy scratched the back of his neck. "I've been feeling weird lately."

George tilted his head, unsure what Clay meant.

"Elaborate, green boy." The two chuckled, the atmosphere quickly going back to being serious.

"I don't know, man. When I was with you it felt like time stopped. It was the greatest thing I've ever felt but for some reason... it feels wrong, almost?" Clay sighed. "We've been best friends for so long and the moment that changed I just- fell apart."

George listened carefully.

"Evidently I did a good job at hiding it because you didn't seem to notice. I'm struggling, George. Sleep isn't possible anymore, my streams are so low energy. It's all going to shit." Clay groaned angrily, George feeling a slight tinge of pain deep in his chest.

"All because I love you..." Clay murmured the last part, George unable to hear what he said.

"What was that last bit, Clay?" The American shook his head, sighing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Dream pressed his hands together, focusing on what he would say next.

"George- I think my feelings for you are so strong that it's killing me." He bit down on his lip, continuing. "I like you so much that I'm no longer able to function as a normal human. My brain has been hardwired to think of nothing but you. It's killing me." George's eyes widened.

He had no clue what to say. Clay was clearly distressed, yet he wasn't sure whether it was the lack of energy speaking or if it was serious.

"That's how I felt before you flew out, Dream. Every. Single. Day. All I could ever think about was you. I thought I was going insane." George hummed. "Heatwaves fucked us up, Clay. It fucked us up bad."

The two took a break from talking, lost in their own thoughts. It was clear that they were both crazy for each other, neither having officially admitted it until then. And even then, it was hardly being admitted.

George frowned, noticing that Clay was no longer in the call with him. He quickly logged into discord, going into a random VC and telling Dream to join.

A ping rang out from his computer and he smiled.

"What happened, Dreamy?" The green-eyed boy laughed.

"My phone died. Sorry about that." Silence filled the call once again, Dream being the first to break it.

"You know, George, I'm absolutely bat shit crazy for you." He chuckled. "We both knew that I just- I've never admitted it but I am. I really am."

George was about to speak, stopping when he heard the familiar sound of someone else joining their call. He rolled his eyes, checking to see who it was.

"Sapnap? Why the hell are you two awake still?!" George exclaimed, knowing it was very late for the both of them.

"I'm a teenager, George. I don't sleep," Sapnap chuckled. The tone of the call shifted once Sapnap had joined. The trio talked about random shit for a while, both Americans sounding extremely tired by the end.

George stared at the time, noon. He quickly ran the numbers in his head and widened his eyes.

"Clay it's like five in the morning for you!" The British boy spoke, surprised. He frowned when he didn't receive an answer. "Clay?" Still no answer.

George chuckled when he realized the two had gone on mute, likely sleeping.

"I'm crazy for you too, Dreamy. I definitely am." George muted himself as well, staying in the call.

He finished up the remaining editing he needed to do for his video, seeing that two hours had passed. Hearing a groan come from the other line, he saw that Sapnap had left the call and that Dream unmuted himself.

"Wakey wakey Dreammm." He released a chuckle, Dream replying with another groan.

"How long did I sleep for?" Dream asked.

"Two hours or so." The brit replied. The two spoke back and forth, Dream slowly merging back into the conscious realm.

Within thirty minutes, Clay was fully awake. Joking and laughing, the two hadn't noticed that Sapnap joined their call, staying on mute.

"I miss you, baby." Dream spoke gently, causing Sapnap to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

'Baby?!' The Texan thought to himself.

"I miss you too." George hummed.

"I had a really nice dream," Clay chuckled. "Didn't involve me fucking you against the wall at all." His voice had taken on a sarcastic tone, George blushing at the memory of what him and Dream had done.

"Please don't do this now, Clay," the boy begged.

Sapnap was listening intently, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"What if I really want to?" Clay smirked. "We should do that next time. Change it up a little. Would you let me do that baby? Fuck you against a wall?" George whined in response, a low chuckle leaving Dream's mouth.

"I-i... I would," George stuttered.

Sapnap sat in the call, questioning whether or not he should let it play out or tell them he had heard everything.

"You'd be a good boy for me, huh?" Dream questioned, the word 'daddy' nearly falling from his mouth.

"Yes sir." George squeaked, clearly being heavily affected by Clay's words.

Dream knew exactly what to say to get George right where he wanted him. Especially after what they had done while he was visiting. He knew what George liked.

"Are you horny, Georgie?" Dream mused, already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer to that," George nearly moaned. "But- mm. I am!" This time, the moan slipped from his mouth, letting Dream know that the boy was doing much more than just talking.

Dream lowered his voice intentionally, knowing that George found deeper voices to be quite the turn on.

"Are you touching yourself right now?" George hummed in response, Clay smirking at his work. "I thought you said you'd never do that, baby?"

By this point, Sapnap had muted the both of them as a result from his shock. He was scared to speak up, not knowing what they would say.

He unmuted them momentarily, hearing a moan fall from George's mouth. The youngest of the three had finally had enough.

With the press of a button, he had been fully unmuted.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He practically yelled into his mic, causing the other two boys to jump. George's face became hot with embarrassment and Dream was hardly phased. "Literally what the actual FUCK, dude." Sapnap was still extremely shocked.

"How much of that were you here for," Dream asked calmly. The Texan threw his hands into his hair, his mind racing.

"All of it!" He spoke loudly, causing a chuckle to erupt from Clay. "YOU TWO FUCKED WHILE YOU WERE IN ENGLAND!" He yelled as realization hit. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck." He mumbled.

"We did, yes." Clay's voice remained calm, George widening his eyes each time he spoke.

"I thought neither of you liked each other that way!" Sapnap had many questions racing through his mind, not having expected that the two would ever be intimate together.

"We didn't," Clay chuckled. "However, Heatwaves opened our minds." George couldn't believe how nonchalant Dream was being, spilling every piece of information Sap asked for, no hesitation.

"I think we both realized that we'd had bottled up feelings for forever." Sapnap had calmed down at this point, shock still flowing through him.

"So are you two dating?" He asked, still confused by the whole thing.

"We are not," Clay said. "Not officially." George nodded, knowing the others couldn't see him.

"You're fuck buddies then?" George choked on air, the whole conversation added to his embarrassment.

"No. Somewhere in between dating and fuck buddies, I'd say." George hadn't said a word the entire time, the courage leaving his body when he realized what he had been doing while Sapnap was in the call.

"THATS WHY YOU DONT WANT ME TO COME TO FLORIDA WITH YOU!" Sapnap yelled, once again in pure shock.

"It is." Dream's answers were short and simple, getting right to the point. "We'll likely fuck more than once," Clay half joked. Sapnap made a horrible gagging noise and immediately left the call.

"Well that went well," Dream was the first to speak. George shook his head furiously.

"No, Clay. It didn't." George's eyes widened as the memory replayed in his head. "I... I-"

"You what, love?" Clay kept his calm voice, dying inside.

"I was literally-" George stopped, not being able to complete his sentence, Clay stepping in for him.

"You were masturbating while Sapnap was in the call, yeah." Dream chuckled softly, a blush rose to George's face and he placed his head in his hands.

"Shit." The British boy cursed to himself. "I can't believe that just happened."

"You're fine, baby." Clay spoke with a soft voice.

_"It was fun."_

_\- - - - - - -_

_The_ _brunette_ _opened his eyes, the rolling seas taking a calm_ _break_ _before him. The salt water penetrated his nose and suddenly a memory_ _flooded_ _his mind._

_Last time he had been there, his best_ _friend_ _was killed. However, this time seemed_ _to_ _be different. The clouds were light, the sky a brilliant blue color._

_George ran towards the ocean, a smile on his face,_ _something_ _that rarely ever happened in his dreamscape. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning_ _to_ _be faced with a taller man._

_The British boy wrapped his arms around the taller_ _of the_ _two, knowing immediately who it was._

_"Clay..." he hummed, a feeling of peace washing_ _over_ _him. "God_ _I_ _miss you." His dream_ _morphed_ _with reality as his dream self remembered all the fun they had when they were together._

_Looking_ _down, a sigh was released from his pale lips. George knew that the version of Clay in his dream never spoke. He hadn't been able_ _to_ _figure out_ _why. Yet for some reason, he half_ _expected_ _an answer and for the green-eyed male to turn the wholesome moment into something sexual._

_A sign appeared at the edge of the water, George's_ _confusion_ _beginning to grow._

_'Orlando, Florida.' He tilted his head, not able to understand the meaning of the sign just yet. He turned towards Clay, an aura of happiness_ _following_ _him._

_"We're in Florida?" The lifeless figure nodded, George putting two and two together. "I need to visit him..." The figure stood before George immediately springing to life, Clay wrapping his arms around George protectively._

_"Please do," the new version of Clay spoke._ _The two were entangled in one_ _another's_ _arms_ _and_ _neither wanted to let go._

_That's_ _the exact moment that George realized just how strong his_ _feelings_ _were for Clay. That_ _first_ _time that they hugged, George finally understood why he has been going so crazy for this boy._

**_George loved Clay._ **

The brunette opened his eyes, a frown falling to his face. He looked around, seeing that Clay wasn't there and that he had just been dreaming.

His heart broke just a little more after each realization. Clay wasn't there. George wasn't in Florida. _He was alone._ A tear fell from his eyes and he chuckled, finding his current situation absolutely pathetic.

He jumped up, walking over to his computer and ringing Sapnap. The brunette bad assumed Sapnap wouldn't answer after what happened, but he was proven wrong when Sap's voice entered his ears.

"Hello George." George muttered a quick 'hi' back before Sapnap continued. "I am mad at you."

"We didn't know you were there, dumbass. Why didn't you just leave?!" George replied, thinking that what Sap witnessed was his fault.

"And then what? Never tell either of you I knew you two were together?!" The Texan sighed. "I thought you two were comfortable with me enough that you'd tell me anything. Evidently, I was mistaken." A sad tone had washed over his voice.

"First of all: we aren't together. Second, that's not why we didn't tell you. We weren't sure whether our feelings were feelings or just some weird reaction to Heatwaves. That's the whole reason Dream visited- so we could figure it out. And if I'm being honest, we still haven't figured it out fully." Sapnap scoffed at the Brit's words.

"Haven't figured it out? _George, he fucked you."_ George's face became red as Sapnap spoke.

"Y-yes... but, we live no where near each other." George was talking from his ass by now, no valid reasoning to debunk the younger man's words. "It's a ten hour flight every time we wanna see each other."

George thought back to his dream, a smile coming across his face.

"Just- invite me next time if you two don't plan on fucking, okay? I have to go, George. Talk to you later." The call ended, George's mind still stuck thinking of how nice it would be if he was with Clay.

A sigh passed through his lips, his hands taking him to a few different websites.

He found an airline that had a last minute cancellation on their flight for the next day. George thought.

_Would Clay be okay with that?_

He nodded, purchasing the ticket with no hesitation and with perfect timing, his phone rang with a call from Clay.

"Georgieeeee-" Clay spoke softly, causing a smile to pop up onto George's face.

"Clay I did something." The atmosphere changed slightly, becoming more serious than the previous seconds. "I bought a ticket to visit Florida. Tomorrow." George heard Clay let out a sound of surprise and chuckled.

"What?! Tomorrow?!! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" George laughed.

"I just booked it a few seconds ago, actually." The call ended, a frown replacing George's smile.

_Gr_ _een Boi🤢💚_

_Sorry George, must clean._

_It's okay_ _, Dreamy._   
_Have fun :)_

_I will!_   
_Read, 19:24_

George remained still, getting lost in his thoughts.

_God I love you, Clay._


	13. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George masturbated in a call with Dream, unaware of Sapnap's presence.

George groaned, sweat forming on his forehead as he walked out of the plane. The weather in Florida had proven to be much different than what he was used to. Specifically, it was much warmer than England during this time.

He walked through the airport, arriving at baggage claim. He stood in the open, searching for his bag.

He rubbed his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest when he felt his legs no longer in contact with the ground. It took him a moment to realize that he had been picked up.

He was met face to face with the love of his life, a smile forming on his face.

"Georgeeee!" Clay scream-whispered, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"That's how you always greet me. Come up with a better greeting, sir." George spoke sassily, still in the taller boy's arms.

He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Clay's neck, his legs around Clay's waist. Resting his head on the boy's shoulder, George could hardly comprehend that he was with Clay again.

"Would you rather I greet you like..." Clay paused, using a hand to lift George's face to his own. He smiled, placing his lips on George's for a quick kiss. "Like that?"

The brunette nodded, placing his head back on top of Dream's shoulder.

"Am I just carrying you now?" George nodded once again, pointing lazily to his bag.

Clay released a chuckle, grasping onto it.

"Is there any way you can at least hold onto your suitcase? I can't carry you both." The smaller boy grasped the handle on his suitcase, clearly very tired. "Oh, Georgie. It's a forty-five minute drive. You can sleep in the car and I'll let you nap when we get to my house, alright?"

He hadn't received an answer, a soft snore falling from George's mouth as the suitcase fell. Clay sighed, trying his best to carry George and the suitcase to his car.

Attempting not to disrupt the boy in his arms, he carefully opened the passenger door, placing George inside. The brunette tossed, falling back asleep almost immediately after Clay pulled the seatbelt over him.

Dream popped the trunk of the car, putting George's bags in it before getting in the car himself, starting the long drive home.

Pulling into the driveway, he brought George's suitcase in before going back out. He opened the door, softly shaking George to wake him up.

A soft whine left George's mouth as he stretched, unbuckling himself and crawling out of the car. He nearly fell asleep standing, causing Clay to chuckle before picking him up again.

"My personal indoor Uber is back, I see." George spoke slowly, it was evident that the brunette was still very tired.

"I am. But for now, you sleep." The small boy nodded against Dream's chest, frowning when he felt the warmth of the taller man leave.

Moving quickly, the brunette grasped onto Dream's hand.

"Cuddle?" George's voice was soft, immediately filling Clay with a happy feeling. He chuckled, knowing he had to do some stuff. Thinking, he tried to logically decide whether it was worth it or not.

With a sigh, Clay nodded, finally giving into the boy's request. He laid down next to George, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

His hands instinctively found their way into the brunette's hair, replaying this movement as he spoke.

"You chose possibly the worst time to come. We're in a heatwave at the moment." A laugh erupted from George's tired mouth, never failing to make Clay smile.

"Why is our life _literally_ the plot to heatwaves?" They shared a laugh, Dream getting lost in his thoughts as George fell into a deep sleep.

_It is._

Clay found it funny how so many things that happened to them had happened in Heatwaves. He took this as a positive sign, smiling to himself.

_It was meant to be._

He grabbed his phone carefully, trying desperately not to wake George. He scrolled through Twitter, becoming bored quickly.

He opened Spotify, shuffling through his playlist. Setting his phone down, a smirk rose to his face when realization hit.

"Alright no fucking way." He mumbled, eyes rolling back as he listened to the song that quickly became his favorite.

He hummed along, imaging what kind of sad life he would be living without George.

 _"Sometimes all I think about is you,"_ he sung, feeling George shuffle under him.

 _"Late nights in the middle of June..."_ George continued, the two chuckling.

"Did I wake you up, baby?" Clay asked. George shook his head.

"No. Heatwaves did." The two laughed again, silence taking over.

 _"Heatwaves been_ _faking_ _me out."_ Clay went back to singing, knowing that George likely wouldn't fall asleep for a while. _"Can't make you happier now."_

George cut him off.

"You have a nice voice, Clay." The British boy hummed. "Sing me to sleep?" Without hesitation, Dream nodded. The taller boy pulled a blanket over them, singing in a quiet voice.

 _"Sometimes, all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June, heat waves been faking me out, can't make you happier now..."_ Clay sung, George slipping away with each and every word, consciousness falling from his grasp.

_"All I think about is you..."_

With a yawn, George found himself wrapped in Clay's arms, not wanting to leave. A smile found it's way onto his face when he realized where he was.

He took this time to look around. The two were in a large, queen-size bed, Dream's desk no where to be found. There was a large ceiling fan right above them along with a hanging light.

To the right and left of the bed were two night stands, matching lamps on each one. There were two doors, one into the bathroom, the other into the hallway, George assumed.

Clay had a cat tree sat in the corner of the room, his dresser right next to that.

There were a few paintings scattered throughout the room, all fairly simple and modern in style. The young boy assumed that Clay recorded in a different room, seeing no signs of a gaming setup anywhere.

Clay moved, waking up slowly.

"Morning, Love." He spoke in a soft tone, causing George to melt under his arms.

Clay pressed his lips to the brunette's forehead, neither of them wanting to part from their current position.

"Clay where's the bathroom?" The taller boy pointed to the door.

"Down the hallway to the left." The brunette gave a nod, standing up and following Clay's instructions to go to the bathroom. He was slightly confused that there wasn't a bathroom in Clay's room, assuming that the other door was a closet.

Clay stood up, walking through his office to get to his closet. He grabbed a random hoodie from it, throwing it over his head and sitting at his desk.

He heard George's footsteps enter his room, calling out to the brunette so he could find him.

"What the- I thought this was a closet?" Dream chuckled at the British boy's words, shaking his head softly.

"No the previous owners made it into a nursery for their baby. It's a perfect office space, honestly, so I left it here." George nodded, sitting down on the couch that was placed behind Clay's desk.

The room was small, but it was large enough to fit anything Clay would need for filming.

"Your house is really nice, Clay." The brunette murmured, his eyes scanning the few plants Clay had scattered throughout the room.

His eyes fell on Clay, staring at the taller boy as he edited. George shook his head, chuckling at how obsessed he had come with Clay.

He stood from the couch, standing next to where Dream sat. The younger boy got the hint, scooting his chair out and patting his lap. George sat down, wrapping his arms around Clay's neck, watching as Dream focused on editing.

A slight blush rose to George's face when he realized what video he was editing. _The two versus five manhunt._ His brain trailed back to the memory, he buried his face in Clay's chest, causing a chuckle to fall from the taller man's mouth.

"You remember it too, huh?" Clay asked. George nodded against him. With a shake of his head, Dream continued editing.

The taller of the two gulped when he realized which part he was editing. George had never seen this portion before as it happened when the two split up.

Clay listened to his past self intently.

_"George is honestly so cute." His voice echoed, he had momentarily dropped the video commentary, ranting to himself. "He affects me in ways I never thought possible..." the words fell from his mouth,_ _barely_ _audible._

_"_ _I wouldn't say_ _I_ _love him yet but... definitely some feelings there."_

George chuckled.

"Do you love me, yet, Dreamy?" Clay nodded absentmindedly.

"I do." A smile fell onto the green-eyed boy's face and he looked down at George.

"Do you love me?" The brunette nodded.

"I- I think I do." Clay leaned down, pressing a kiss to the brunette's lips.

"You know... since we love each other and all," Clay's voice drifted off. His mouth finding it's way against George's ear. "Would you maybe wanna make it official?"

George's eyes widened in response, he nodded furiously.

"Took ya long enough," The brunette retorted, causing Clay to chuckle. They sat there in that same position for the entire day, basking in the feeling.

The feeling they got when they thought of one another, the feeling they got when they thought about them being official.

_And that feeling..._  
_Was_ _happiness_ _._

George woke up, still in Clay's arms. His grip tightened around Clay, making sure he wouldn't fall off. He felt the younger boy shuffle underneath him and sighed, knowing they would have to get up at some point.

"Morning, baby." Clay kissed George, standing up with his grip still tight around the brunette. He carried the boy to the bedroom, laying him down and placing a kiss against his forehead.

"I'll be back, George." The boy nodded, a frown forming when Clay left the room. He jumped when his discord rang, sighing. He pressed the answer button, putting it on speaker.

"Hello Sapnap." He smiled softly.

"Hey George. Did you make it to Florida okay?" Sapnap questioned, causing George's smile to grow.

"I did, yeah. Thanks for asking." The two chatted back and forth for a while before Dream walked back into the room, not wearing anything but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His hair clung to his forehead, still wet from his shower.

A blush rose to George's face at the sight. Clay chuckled lowly, sitting down next to George.

"Hey, Nick!" Dream called out, choosing to stay in the towel. He enjoyed the affect it was having on George.

"Dream! Just the man I wanted to speak with. So... you said I could maybe come down to Florida when George did. Is the offer still on the table?" Clay thought, knowing it would be nice to see Nick. However, a part of him wanted to say no so that him and George could do whatever they wanted, nothing to hold them down.

"Yeah sure. You can stay in the guest room." George pouted at Clay's words, causing the green-eyed boy to roll his eyes.

He looked at George, knowing that they had become official the night before. He laced his fingers with George's, pressing the mute button on the phone.

"Should we tell Sap that we're together, baby?" George nodded, knowing it would be for the best. They unmuted, Clay taking the lead.

"Hey Sapnap we have some news." The Texan hummed, listening as Clay continued. "George and I are... together now." He mumbled the last part, not sure whether Sapnap would be able to hear him or not.

"Oh that's nice. Congratulations you guys." The Texan spoke, sounding genuinely happy for the two of them. They smiled, Clay leaning down to press a kiss to George's hand.

"We gotta go, Nick. Let us know when your flight gets confirmed. See ya!" Clay said his goodbyes, pressing the end call button. George looked up at him, a confused look evident on his face.

"What was that fo-" Clay cut the brunette off with a kiss more passionate than the ones earlier that morning. George let out a gasp in surprise, giving Clay access to his mouth.

Dream pulled away, the brunette shooting him a pout. Rolling his eyes, he pressed his mouth to the base of George's neck, starting to leave marks.

A groan fell from George's mouth. He threw his head back giving Clay even more room to mark him.

The taller of the two pulled George onto his lap, the brunette moving around as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Dream paused, releasing a groan of his own. The noise Clay released causing George to smirk. The brunette continued moving his hips, effectively grinding against his partner.

"George." Dream spoke dominantly, causing the British boy to stop his movements almost immediately. _"Don't start anything you can't finish, baby."_

Clay flipped the two over, being on top of George now. His hands raked up and down the smaller boy's body, his mouth dropping down to George's ear.

 _"God, I missed you."_ Clay's voice had become a deeper version of itself, lust evident in his actions. George's eyes rolled back and it was now Clay's turn to smirk.

_"You ready babe?"_

George nodded, that being enough for Dream to remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind them. He pressed his lips back to George's and he pulled at the brunette's hair, causing a moan to fall from the smaller man's mouth. Dream took this opportunity to slip his tongue into George's mouth. The boy separated their lips and pulled his own shirt over his head and standing up from the chair. 

He held onto George and brought him over to the bed, removing his sweats, the brunette's jeans following suit. Shortly after, he pulled George's underwear off, his actions driven by nothing but lust. 

"Do you need to be prepped, love?" George shook his head and Dream smirked softly. "Good." Clay immediately wrapped his hand around George's cock, a gasp immediately leaving the brunette's mouth.

"Already so sensitive for me," Clay mumbled, jerking his own cock as well. "Are you ready baby?" George muttered a quiet 'yes' and felt pressure against his entrance, the feeling soon being replaced with nothing but pleasure. 

"F-fuck," George moaned, Clay's pace far too slow for his liking. "More, please. Faster, Clay~" George's word were enough to encourage Clay. The tall man's movements sped up and it wasn't long before he found the smaller male's prostate, aiming for that spot with every thrust. "Ngh- Clay it's so good." George mumbled.

The older man's moans got louder and more labored as he got closer to his orgasm. Clay thrusted as hard as he could and George immediately came over their chests. 

George rode out his orgasm and Clay pulled out, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking it quickly. He released a low groan and came over George's stomach, laying down on the bed as they both caught their breath.

George limped to the bathroom, quickly changing his clothes. He turned to a smirking Clay, the taller boy clearly proud of his work.

"You didn't have to be so rough, Clay." He spoke softly, limping back to the bed.

"Why? Did you not enjoy it?" Dream asked, George shaking his head.

"Oh I did. _Trust me._ " He whispered the last part, continuing. "I would just appreciate being able to walk for once when we're visiting one another." Clay chuckled, kissing George.

"As long as you had fun, baby. And besides, when Nick gets here we wont be able to have fun like that." He leaned down towards George's ear, one of his favorite things to do. It always caused George's heart to flutter. "Maybe we can go for round two after the stream."

He spoke seductively, causing George's eyes to roll back. He nodded softly, laughter erupting from Dream.

The taller man walked into the office, setting up for the stream. George stood, a pained groan falling from his mouth as he limped to the office, taking his place atop Clay's lap.

Dream started the stream by announcing George's presence. The chat filled with various messages about how cute they were and that they should start dating.

A smirk rose to Clay's mouth as he spoke, making sure to be just quiet enough so that the chat would have to watch it multiple times to know what he said.

 _"George and I are official, chat. He's mine."_ George buried his face against Dream's chest, the blush evident on his face.

Few minutes had passed when the chat was finally able to decipher what Clay had said.

They immediately went crazy, congratulating them and overall being much more positive than either of the two thought they would be.

Halfway through the stream, George received a text from Nick saying that his flight would be in three days. He showed Clay before putting his phone down.

As the time went on, his eyes became heavier and heavier, eventually betraying him and closing. The boy was asleep in minutes, the comfort of Clay's touch following him into the realm of sleep.

"He fell asleep on me, chat." Clay chuckled, staring down at his boyfriend. He spoke softly as to not wake him and told the viewers he would be ending the stream.

Dream picked George up, bringing him over to the bed and laying down with him. Pulling a blanket over them, he smiled. Realization suddenly hit.

_"You're all mine, Georgie. My perfect boy."_


	14. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Dream and George became official. To celebrate, Dream railed George.

Clay's hand rested on top of George's, the two on their way to pick up Sapnap. George stared out the window similarly to how Dream did when he was in England.

"Whatcha thinking, baby?" Clay's voice was soft, his thumb rubbing small circles on the British boy's hand. George shrugged.

"Nothing specific. I'm excited to meet Nick in person." The British boy smiled, Clay looking slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah! You guys haven't ever met before, huh?" George chuckled, nodding. "Well. He is even more annoying in person. I guarantee it."

George's mouth opened in shock and Dream wheezed.

"It was a joke, don't cancel me!" George giggled at Dream's statement, shaking his head softly in disagreement.

"You know, Clay. You're not very nice." The brunette spoke, causing Clay to choke on air.

"GEORGE WHAT THE HELL?!" George gave him a confused look, Clay continuing. "I thought you loved me," he pouted.

George rolled his eyes at Clay's dramatic act.

"I do, green bitch, I do." The brunette chuckled at his own words, Clay frowning.

"I'm not a bitch, am I?" George shook his head.

"It was a joke don't cancel me," George said, mocking Clay's earlier statement.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive, arriving after a forty-five minute trip. They waited outside for Nick, both jumping out of the car when they saw him.

Clay ran over, hugging him as George trailed behind.

"George, hey!" Sapnap hugged him, a smile appearing on the British boy's face. "I told you we would hug." The raven-haired boy laughed, continuing. "Anyway, it's nice to see you in person, finally." George nodded.

"Well. Nick, you'll be sitting in the back," Clay said, opening the door for their friend.

Sapnap whined, complying hesitantly.

"That's so unfairrr-" he complained, Dream raising an eyebrow slightly.

"How is that unfair? My boyfriend gets the front seat, dumbass." Clay turned to George, grabbing his hand. "No matter what." The remaining two got in the car, laughing when Sapnap made a gagging noise, clearly forgetting what he signed up for.

"Is this how you two are gonna act the whole time?" He asked, knowing he would be the third wheel for his entire trip. The other two men nodded, causing a groan to erupt from his mouth.

The group shared few words on their trip, eventually arriving back at Clay's house. George hopped out, walking inside without the other two, something he didn't do often.

Clay frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. It was rare that George would go inside without him. He shook the feeling off, helping Sapnap with his bags.

He shut the door behind him, pointing lazily down the hall.

"The guest room is at the end to the right." Sap nodded, walking back to the room.

Clay took this opportunity to look for George. He ended up finding him pretty quick, the brunette laying down on their bed, his phone held tight in his hands.

"Are you alright, George?" The older man shot him a smile, nodding.

"Just thinking." He shrugged. "It makes me seem sad, doesn't it?" Clay chuckled, nodding. "Well I'm not sad. Quite the opposite, actually."

Clay returned the smile, sitting down next to George. The brunette moved so he was leaning against Clay who immediately ran his hands through the brunette's hair. Something George had started loving.

"What are you thinking about then, baby?" Clay hummed, not sure what could possibly make the smaller male so happy.

"You mostly. Well- yeah. You." George seemed not to know what words to say, the thought of this brought a chuckle from Clay's throat, the taller man continuing to play with George's hair.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" He smirked, the cocky feeling taking over. George rolled his eyes in reply, shaking his head softly.

"Nothing specific. Just- you." He smiled, memories flooded his mind as he spoke with Clay.

The green-eyed boy pressed his lips to George's forehead, silence filling the room momentarily.

"Do you love me, Clay?" The brunette asked, Dream's eyebrows furrowing.

"I do. You already knew that." George nodded, a sigh passing through his lips, unsure how to form his feelings into words.

"Well- yeah. But, we never _say_ it." George frowned. "I've wanted to say it so many times... but I didn't wanna scare you away." George's words triggered a laugh from Clay, a small pout replacing George's frown.

"George I already knew you loved me. Remember? That's kind of how we started dating...?" Clay laughed. "But yes, George. I love you. With my entire heart."

George's heart fluttered at Clay's words. They were simple, yet for some reason triggered something within George when they came from Clay.

He thought back to his initial reaction to Heatwaves. He had been so flustered, worried what Clay would think. But now, the two were dating and none of that seemed important anymore.

He knew that Clay loved him, and he was sure he loved Clay back.

_"I love you too, Clay. More than you will ever know."_

A low sigh found itself falling from Clay's mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of the smaller boy in his arms but he couldn't help overthinking.

Despite that the two had known each other for a very long time, there were still things about Clay that George didn't know. Honesty had always been a major part of Clay's life and the fact that he hadn't been totally honest with George was upsetting.

His thoughts left him awake at three in the morning, the smaller boy snoring softly in his arms. Be shook his head, carefully getting up as to not wake the smaller of the two.

He walked to the bathroom, removing the clothing he was wearing. He stared into the mirror, disappointment wafting over him. He found himself sitting in the bathtub, the shower head raining down on him.

'Why am I like this...?' For the last several months, Dream's thoughts had woken him up. A knock rang throughout the room, causing Dream to jump.

"Y-yes?" He spoke softly, stuttering unintentionally.

"Clay? Why are you up?" The British boy spoke tiredly, causing Clay to feel bad.

"I don't know. I woke up so I decided to take a shower." Clay said, only telling a portion of the truth. George seemed to accept that as an answer and walked back into the bedroom.

Dream brought his hands to his face, hugging his knees against his chest. A small pain pulling at his heart.

"Fuck!" The green-eyed boy became frustrated, punching the wall in the process. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and quickly shut the water off, rubbing his face.

He walked back into his room, the sun beginning to rise. Sighing, he sat himself down in his chair. George joined him shortly afterwards, sitting in his lap.

The two didn't speak, Clay went live without warning.

"Hello everyone! George is here." Clay smiled, George saying a quick hello, he continued.

"Sapnap is visiting as well but I believe he is still asleep." Clay chuckled. The stream did a nice job distracting Dream from his earlier thoughts.

His eyes drifted towards chat seeing everyone talking about him and George, his smile growing wider.

"Yeah George is in my lap." He laughed, the chat going crazy at his words. The two sat in silence for a bit, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, George." The brunette blushed at his words, hiding his face in Dream's chest. "C'mon say it back," Clay whined.

George shook his head violently.

"Oh come on, now." Chat continued freaking out, Dream saying all the things he knew drove them crazy. "Awe, guys he's blushing." Clay's statement only made George blush more.

The smaller boy looked up at Dream, pouting. He crossed his arms, pulling himself away from Dream.

He started walking away, Clay refused to accept it. He grabbed onto George's wrist, muting.

"Stay. You'll regret it later if you don't." Clay spoke, his voice darkening.

George scoffed, shaking his head.

"You can't do anything about it, Dream. Sapnap's here." A cocky face took over George's usual expression and Clay stood, towering over him.

"You wanna test that theory, baby?" The taller boy grabbed George's chin, forcing the brunette to look at him. He lowered his voice to be just barely above a whisper, "Because I'm sure I could figure something out." George shook beneath him, Clay smirking when he noticed the tent in George's pants.

He pushed him away gently, the smirk never faltering.

"Go do something about your little... problem." George walked into the room, dumbfounded when Dream locked him out of the office. The green-eyed boy unmuted, continuing his stream as if nothing happened.

An hour passed before Dream ended the stream, his mind returning to the same dark place it was in earlier. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

A smirk rose to his face when he heard George whine, he knew exactly what the brunette was up to and he was slightly surprised that the smaller boy managed to go an hour without doing anything.

He stood from his chair, walking through the room.

"Baby you might wanna be quiet. You'll wake Nick." Dream left George on his own, finding himself in the kitchen. He began making pancakes, his brain still foggy.

 _'I need to tell him,'_ Clay thought. Horror filled him when he thought of what George might think.

Ever since high school, Clay had a very addictive personality. He found himself with a new addiction every week. These addiction hadn't always been bad for him or anyone around him, but it was possible that eventually they would be.

Clay had found himself. being addicted to games, flavors, and even people. He was lucky to never be addicted to any drugs or dangerous things... yet.

It was imperative that he stay away from the more dangerous addictions, and he had done a good job so far.

However, he knew that his current addiction would be the most dangerous yet.

_George._

It had been a full week since George and Sapnap arrived, the three were glad to be together in person and often found themselves fucking around and causing chaos. For the most part, the group stayed inside, not ever going out to do something fun.

Today, however, would be different. The three planned on going to the aquarium for the bulk of the day. Dream stood in the kitchen, packing a bag that had water and any other necessities they would need.

"Piss baby one and two! You ready yet?!" Clay called out, causing the other two to yell back in offense.

Nick and George walked out, glaring at their tall friend.

"That wasn't very nice, Clay." Nick spoke softly, causing a laugh to erupt from the taller boy.

"Oh, shut up 'hey mamas.'" Dream mocked, Nick widening his eyes in surprise. "Now. Let's go." The green-eyed boy walked towards George, lacing their hands together. He rolled his eyes when Sapnap made a gagging noise.

Clay turned around. He shot Nick a glare, causing the youngest of the group to put his hands up.

"Calm down, Dreamy-poo." Nick laughed, Clay rolling his eyes once again. He lead George and Sapnap to his car, once again forcing Nick to ride in the back seat.

"I'm at least piss baby one, right?" Nick asked, Dream shaking his head in return. "Rude." He retorted, climbing into the back seat.

The Texan had gotten used to being in the back by now, putting his headphones in and zoning out. His eyes fixated on the things he saw outside the window.

"Georgieee-" Clay whined for no reason in particular. "I love you." He placed his hand on George's, the British boy shooting him a small smile.

"I love you too, Clay." A comfortable silence filled the vehicle, the group all focusing on their own things.

Clay's thoughts drifted to the same dark place that he had often been plagued with. _Tell him._

With an exasperated sigh, he opened his mouth. Closing it, he shook his head. The boy's actions had caught the attention of George and the brunette furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Clay? What's wrong?" The younger of the two shook his head as if to tell him it was nothing. "Well that's bullshit. C'mon..." George rested his hand on Clay's. "We're dating, Clay. Please tell me." Dream nodded, releasing a sigh.

"I haven't told you everything you need to know. And I should have told you before we started dating but I've been absolutely terrified how you'd react. People have left me because of it before and I didn't wanna lose you..." Clay ranted. George rubbed his thumb in circles on the taller boy's hand, shooting him a look of sympathy.

"Hey- I would _never_ leave you. You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want." Dream nodded at George's words, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

"No. I do have to." He rubbed the tears from his eyes, continuing. "God it isn't even that big of a deal- not like I killed someone or anything." He shook his head.

"Alright... uhm- I have addictions, George." The brunette tilted his head.

"Everyone does, Cl-" he was cut off when Dream continued.

"No. It's not like that. They're... _obsessive,_ I'd say." A tear fell from his eye and he immediately wiped it away. "Usually they aren't that bad and they're constantly changing. I'm just scared that you'll experience one of the bad ones. And I really don't want to scare you or worry you." Clay whispered, hoping George could hear him. He wasn't sure he had the strength to speak up.

"Alright what happens when you get a 'bad one,' then?" The boy asked, putting air quotes on 'bad one.'

"They're very rare. In fact, I don't think I've had one for six months or so. But when they do happen, _they crush me."_ He spoke softly, gauging George's reaction. "When I was sixteen I got severely addicted to writing which, usually wouldn't be bad in itself. However, I skipped school for three months and never left my room during that time.

I spent every waking hour of every day writing. I wouldn't sleep for- four or five days at a time and I also forgot to eat a lot. _For three months, George."_ The brunette's eyes widened slightly, not knowing how he should react.

"I'm convinced it would have lasted longer, but I was at the peak of a really bad wave I guess. I hadn't eaten for days, hadn't slept, either. I left my room for less than a minute and immediately passed out. _I wrote myself unconscious."_ Clay chuckled. "I wrote myself unconscious, George." He repeated.

By this point, tears covered his face. He had given up on wiping them away. He shot George a smile and the brunette motioned for him to pull over.

Unbuckling his seat bent, George wrapped his arms around Clay.

"Why would I leave you for something like that?" George asked, dismissing any doubts Clay had previously.

"I don't know... people have before. I wasn't sure." George sat back in his seat, looking back at Sapnap who seemed very confused.

"Uh- are we still going to the aquarium?" The Texan asked. George and Clay giggled, nodding. Silence filling the car again.

"Anyway, George. I told you because that could happen at any point and there isn't a whole lot you can do to snap me out of it." His tone was serious. "My brain just- shuts off. Its terrifying." Clay said, trying his best to explain it.

"If it does happen when you're around, just don't let me kill myself over a stupid hyper-fixation. That's all I ask." The brunette nodded.

"And whatever you do, George," he gave the brunette a look.

_"Try to pull me out of it."_

The trio arrived at the aquarium. A smile finding its way onto Nick's face. He hopped out of the car, walking ahead of his two friends.

Sapnap was extremely happy for his friends but he couldn't help feeling like a major third wheel. Clay and George were clearly happy together and Nick didn't want to ruin that so he chose to stay quiet.

The entire day, Dream and George had been smiling and laughing, enjoying each others' company. Nick found himself trailing behind them, admiring their closeness.

"You two are really cute." He spoke softly, telling the truth. Clay and George shot him a smile, clearly agreeing.

The two went back to looking into the shark tank. Nick walked away, finding himself on a bench. He watched the two from a far, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth.

His face was fairly monotone in emotion. He hadn't found any reason to feel particularly emotional that day. Clay turned towards the youngest of the three, a confused look plastered on his face.

"You okay Nick?" Clay asked. The Texan nodded, not wanting to worry them. "You sure?" Nick looked into the tall boy's eyes, immediately shaking his head.

George and Clay found themselves sitting with him, concern wafting over them.

"What's wrong, Sap?" The brunette asked. George and Clay listened intently to what the raven-haired boy had to say.

"I'm truly really happy for the both of you. You clearly belong with each other and I would never want to do or say anything to ruin that- obviously." He sighed. "But I expected to be less... pushed to the side, if that makes sense? I was super excited to meet George in person and I was so ready to have hours of fun. I just- I'm third wheeling and I feel like I'm ruining your guys' time together..."Clay and George shook their head, Clay resting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick, you could never take away from our time together. You're our best friend, man. We love you just as much as we love each other. Just- in a different way." Clay said, George nodding in agreement.

"You should have told us how you felt earlier. We could have toned it down a bit with the couple-y stuff." The brunette said, causing a chuckle to fall from Clay's mouth. "We just need to find a girlfriend for you, Sap. Then we can go on double dates and you wont be a third wheel." The group shared a laugh.

Sapnap pulled himself up, walking over to the tank with the jellyfish. He smirked, turning towards the other two.

" _Moon jellies."_ He said, causing Clay and George to blush. A laugh fell from his mouth and he continued. "Alright maybe this WILL be more fun."

Clay and George gave the younger boy a look, watching as he casually walked to the next tank. With a shake of his head, Clay followed, a soft shade of pink still stuck on his face.

"You know, after fucking you'd think that Heatwaves references wouldn't even PHASE you." Nick said. "Guess my assumptions were wrong." His smirk grew. "Anyone feel like a peanut butter jelly sandwich?" He watched his friends' eyes widened and walked towards one of the other tanks, leaving them dumbfounded.

The nineteen year old looked through the glass, his reflection catching his eye. He hadn't been sleeping recently, and he had no idea why. Whether it had something to do with his best friends being happily in love or whether school was causing problems, he wasn't sure.

He shook the feeling away, his bestfriends catching up with him now.

"Hey lovers, you wanna go somewhere else?" The older boys' faces flushed and Nick laughed. "Alright let's go get some food." He said, the laugh never receding.

He followed George and Clay to the exit, the older boys remaining silent the entire time.

"Oh come on, my jokes aren't THAT funny are they?" Clay shot him a glare, Nick throwing his hands up in defense.

They made their way back to Clay's car and Nick opened the back door, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. He flipped himself around to be met with a smiling George.

"Yes, lover boy?" The brunette blushed, staring down at the ground now.

"You can have the front seat," George muttered. Nick did a small victory dance, handing the back seat over to George. He hopped in the front, immediately taking over the radio.

Clay started the car, driving away slowly. Nick gave him a look, clearly happier than he had been earlier.

The Texan turned the music up, feeling more powerful than ever.

_"Let's get this show on the road, lover boys!"_


	15. Betting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Sapnap met up with the others, becoming what some would call 'the ultimate third wheel.'

Clay snorted, George had started talking about stories from his childhood. The younger of the two had his arms wrapped around George's smaller body. Neither of them knew when George was leaving and frankly, neither wanted to admit that eventually he would have to go home.

He had been there for just over two weeks by now. Sapnap left shortly after their trip to the aquarium for school so Dream and George were back to being alone.

Ever since the two learned how Sapnap felt they had been being much less couple-y. They refrained from cuddling around him and they hardly held hands when he was around. Neither of them had a problem with doing that however, they were glad that they could go back to expressing their love for one another freely.

Surprisingly, Clay and George hadn't done anything sensual since Sapnap left and it was a nice change. They even started a bet against each other. Whichever of them initiated it would owe the other one hundred dollars.

"I love you so much, baby." Clay whispered, George cuddled into him more, a smile on both of their faces.

"I love you more, Clay-bear." Dream chuckled at the nickname.

"Clay-bear? Since when?" The taller boy asked, causing George to blush. The British boy shrugged against Clay, listening to the younger boy's heartbeat.

"Since now." George said, chuckling. "How haven't you lost the bet yet?" The only reason George agreed to the bet in the first place was because he knew Clay would lose. However, he soon learned that Clay was _very_ competitive and would do almost anything to win.

"Because I'm not gonna lose." He shrugged George's words off, causing a pout to fall over the British boy's face.

"You will! You have too high of a sex drive to win!" George practically yelled, causing Clay to laugh. The brunette rolled his eyes, hitting Clay playfully. Dream scoffed.

"I don't even have that high of a sex drive. You're just always too horny to realize that." Clay said, smirking.

"And who makes me horny?! You, Clay! You always start it!" George defended, clearly disagreeing with his partner.

"Not this time, baby. Not this time." Clay spoke softly, George rolling his eyes once again. George pouted up at Dream. "I love you?" The taller boy said hesitantly.

George sighed, caving immediately.

"I love you too, or whatever." He muttered, thoughts immediately going back to the bet. "Did we specify what 'starting it' means?" George asked, not sure whether they had.

"No we haven't. We should probably do that." Clay said. George nodded, both thinking. "I say teasing doesn't count but touching does?" Dream suggested.

George gave him another nod, finding that perfectly acceptable. This way, they could still have fun.

"Well in that case..." Dream hummed, continuing. "I can't wait until you lose so I can pin you against that wall and fuck you senseless." He whispered, George letting out a whimper.

"Dream!" He yelled, a blush appearing on his face. "I made a mistake allowing teasing, didn't I?" The brunette asked, Clay nodding.

"You did. But that's okay. I'm sure you wont regret it once I'm finished with you." Dream's voice was monotone, sending shivers all across George's body.

The small boy groaned, squirming in his place. A smirk found it's way to Clay's face as the green-eyed boy hovered his mouth just above George's neck- the brunette was able to feel Clay's breath against his pale skin, turning him on even more.

"Clay- stop." Dream continued his movements, never coming into contact with George. He paused, deciding to try something new.

"Oh, Georgiee- what's my name?" Clay smirked, George's eyes widening slightly. Dream had never been one to act as dominant as he had been in that moment.

"C-cla-" The green-eyed boy cut him off, shaking his head slowly.

"Try again, baby." George whimpered, Clay hovering just above him as to not lose the bet.

"D-daddy?"Dream leaned down to George's ear, whispering.

"Good boy~" And with that, Clay laid back down, pretending that nothing had happened.

George opened his mouth in shock, looking towards his partner. Dream had a permanent smirk plastered on his face, watching as George struggled to function.

The brunette gulped, knowing he would regret his next move.

He pulled himself onto Clay's lap, grinding down slightly.

"Well that didn't last long now did it, baby?" Clay asked, chuckling. "You gonna surrender, love?" George nodded slightly, accepting his fate.

"I don't care about the bet anymore," the brunette panted. "Just-" he paused.

_"Fuck me, Daddy."_

Clay didn't need any further encouragement. He looked at George, a smirk evident on his face as he flipped their position so George was now pressed against the mattress. The taller man placed his right hand around the brunette's throat, squeezing softly as if to test whether George would like it or not. The brunette's eyes rolled back and Clay took note of this, applying more pressure. 

The green-eyed man brought his lips onto George's, kissing the smaller man passionately, nipping at the brunette's bottom lip. He bit down just a bit too hard and his mouth was filled with an iron-y taste. 

"Shit, sorry, babe." Clay mumbled, pausing his movements to make sure he hadn't hurt George at all. 

"It's fine, just don't stop." George answered in an almost demanding tone, bucking his hips up to meet Dream's. The taller man immediately tightened his grip around the small man's neck even further, George's eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't think you're in any position to order me around, baby. Wanna try that again?" Clay huffed, his eyes pooling with lust.

"P-please don't stop," George begged. Clay accepted his tone this time, dropping his hand from the boy's neck to his shirt. The taller man pulled George's shirt over his head and shuffled towards the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a few objects George couldn't see clearly enough to identify.

Dream set them down on the nightstand, George's eyes following the objects, widening once he had realized what one of them was.

"Why the fuck do you have that?" The brunette questioned, a smirk plastered on the larger man's face. 

"Oh, come on, I was getting tired of our routine. Wanted to switch it up a bit," Clay answered cockily as he grabbed onto the vibrator and positioned himself by George's legs.

"W-with a vibrator...?" George stuttered, earning a slow nod from Dream. His eyes followed Clay's movements and he bit his lip in anticipation. Clay put his fingers under the waistband of George's sweats, the brunette arching his back so Dream could remove them with ease. 

He fell back against the bed, a groan leaving his mouth when he felt the cool air wrap around his cock. 

"Going commando today, baby? That's a dangerous game," Clay paused, holding the vibrating toy against George's thigh. "Or is it that you knew today would be the day we ended the bet?" George looked away, embarrassment filling him as Dream prodded his entrance with the toy. "I bet you already stretched yourself too. My desperate little slut," The brunette moaned at the words and his moan contorted when Clay pushed the toy into him. 

The vibrations made it feel different than what he was used to, and the toy was large enough to hit his prostate almost immediately.

"F-fuck, Daddy, that's so good." George whined, encouraging Clay to speed up and that's exactly what he did. Clay' made sure the vibrator pressed all the way into George with every thrust, the smaller boy melting under the large amount of pleasure he was getting from the vibrations. "More, please," He breathed, bringing a hand down to wrap around his own cock and stroke himself. Clay slapped the hand away and shut the toy off.

"I don't remember giving permission for you to do that, love. Do you?" George shook his head softly, a whimper falling from his mouth as he moved his hips, trying desperately to get any friction. "Words, babe." Clay ordered darkly, a shiver running through George's body.

"N- no, sir." Clay smiled at his words, seemingly proud of that answer when he turned the toy back on, taking no time to push it fully back into the boy roughly. "Ngh- CLAY!" George arched his back, immediately realizing he had made a mistake. "Wait, no! D-daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't punish me," Clay decided to go easy on him since he had caught himself, but gave the boy a warning slap across his ass. "I'm- close!" George moaned, his hands grabbing desperately onto the sheets when Clay forced the toy into him harder, a dark smirk still on his face.

George moaned louder, signaling that he would cum at any moment. Clay turned the toy off and removed it, watching as George squirmed and whined from the loss of contact.

"W-why?" The brunette asked, breathlessly.

"You think I'm gonna let you cum before I fuck that pretty little ass of yours?" Clay asked, pulling his shirt over his head. "No chance." He mumbled, throwing his clothes to the side. "Flip over, babe. I wanna see your face while I fuck you into the mattress." 

George immediately obeyed, flipping himself over and whining when he felt the familiar feeling of Clay's cock at his entrance. The taller man thrusted in harshly, knowing George wouldn't need any sort of adjusting. A yelp left George's mouth and he rolled his eyes back when Clay's hand found itself wrapped around his throat again. 

Clay brought his lips onto George's, shoving his tongue into the brunette's mouth and exploring the familiar terrain. He pulled out slowly, basking in George's whimpers before he shoved himself back in, making sure his dick pressed harshly against the boy's prostate.

"Daddy, please! Can I cum, please?" George begged, earning a nod from Dream as he moved his hips against the taller man's, making the whole thing more pleasurable for both of them. "Ngh- yes! So good," The boy moaned as he came against Dream's chest, panting while the taller man continued thrusting into him at an inhumane speed. 

Clay pulled out, pulling on George's hair as if ordering him to move. George obeyed, yet again, and immediately wrapped his lips around Dream's cock. Clay laced his hand in the boy's hair and thrusted into his mouth, chasing his own high. He quickly came into the boy's mouth with a grunt, biting down on his lip as he watched the boy swallow his cum. 

"You're such a good boy for me, babe." Clay ran his hand's through the British boy's hair, smiling. "But we do have to shower. That's one part of our routine I will not be changings," He chuckled, helping George up and walking him to the bathroom.

George sighed, transferring the hundred dollars to Clay's account. The taller boy smiled, placing a small kiss on George's cheek. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you, Clay. You really wanted to win that badly?" George asked, Clay giving him a nod. "You are truly ridiculous." George's words causing a giggle to fall from Dream's mouth.

"I love you, George." Clay said, George huffing.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." Clay sat down at his desk, George immediately taking his spot on his lap.

"I thought you were gonna stream with me this time, baby?" Clay asked, a pout replacing George's smile.

"I probably should, huh?" Clay nodded, mentally counting how long it had been since the brunette streamed.

"You haven't done your own stream in almost three weeks." George's eyes widened at Clay's words and the taller of the two smirked.

The British boy slowly pulled himself away from Clay, sighing when he walked over to his temporary set up that had been placed in Clay's room.

Dream started the stream shortly after, beginning his speed-runs. George joined him soon after that and Sapnap had as well.

The three spoke on about random things, Sapnap getting angry with Dream or George every now and then.

"When is George gonna move in with you, then?" Nick asked, very obviously joking. His jovial tone not stopping George from blushing.

"I don't know. George, when you gonna move in, baby?" Clay laughed, his words causing the viewers to go crazy. Dream had come to enjoy the affect he had on those around him, just by saying a few words he was able to cause absolute chaos.

"I-I don't know..." George stuttered, barely able to keep himself composed. Sapnap and Dream chuckled, both very aware of what they were doing.

"You should just move in now, man. You basically live there anyway." Sapnap said, still joking. "You've been with him for what? Three weeks?" Nick scoffed.

"Yeah... three weeks tomorrow.." George mumbled, his blush still very prominent against his pale skin.

"He's blushing," Clay said, appearing behind George. The brunette jumped, nearly falling from his chair. Clay caught him, helping the small boy regain his balance. "I love you Georgeeee~" Clay spoke softly, wrapping his arms around George.

"I- you know I do." George said, causing Clay to frown.

"Oh come on, say it." He teased, the brunette shaking his head in response.

"I don't need to say it you already know I do." George replied, Clay smirking.

"Say it." He spoke lowly, very few people catching on. George shook his head violently. Clay's voice was at a whisper now. "You wanna test me, baby?"

George shook his head once again, Dream grasping onto his shoulders.

"Then say it." Dream said, sure that the mic wouldn't be able to pick it up. His voice was very suggestive.

"I- I uh... love you too." George whispered, Clay shaking his head.

"Try again. So they know you're mine." Dream was enjoying himself, the smirk on his face never faltering.

"I love you too, Clay." Dream hugged him as a reward, dipping down to George's ear.

"Good boy~" He said before going back to the office, streaming like normal.

George rolled his eyes, no longer being affected by Dream's words. Because Clay acted that way so often, the British boy started getting used to it.

Their chats were freaking out over George saying 'I love you' on stream as he had never done it before. In fact, he had avoided doing it for months.

"Geeze all you said was 'I love you.'" Clay mused, George nodding softly.

"Yup." The two streamed for thirty minutes after, shutting their streams off at that point. Sapnap had continued bothering Dream and George about moving in together even after the stream, causing the other two to become suspicious of Nick.

"You already live together, basically. Nothing would change." Nick said, his tone considerably less jokey than earlier.

"George would live in America! What do you mean, NOTHING WOULD CHANGE?" Clay spoke seriously, George frowning.

"I-I don't know, Clay... I was thinking of doing it anyway. Now I have more of a reason to..." George said just above a whisper. Clay's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Dream hadn't thought about it until then, but now that he had, he couldn't get it off his mind.

"Mhm..." George replied, the Texan proud of himself. "Would you let me, Clay? Stay here, I mean...?" Clay nodded, pecking George's lips.

_"I would."_

_\- - - - - - -_

George groaned. The young boy had just signed the papers needed for him to move to America.

Clay wrapped his arms around George, a massive smile on his face.

"You're actually moving here, huh?" The British boy nodded, Clay's smile growing. "We should do something tonight." George turned himself around, facing the taller boy now.

"We should. Got anything in mind?" George asked. Clay began thinking, few of his ideas sounding fun.

"We could go party or something. My cousin runs a club a few blocks down." George nodded, the idea sounding fine. "Alright, then. I'll let her know." Placing a kiss on George's mouth, Clay walked into his office making a few calls.

Not twenty minutes later, the boy appeared back in their room, looking at George who happened to be listening to Heatwaves.

"Jesus aren't you sick of that song by now?" The brunette shook his head, faking offense.

"Not even a little bit." He said, shooting Clay a glare. "It's such a good song." Clay chuckled at George's words, sitting next to his partner.

"I love you, Clay." George hummed happily. The taller boy wrapped his arms around George.

"I love you too, baby." Clay replied. The two stayed in this position until it was time to leave. George decided that he would be driving because soon enough, he would have to get used to it seeing as he was moving there.

The two hopped into the car, knowing all too well that George wasn't supposed to be driving without a license. They laughed at their stupid idea, George doing a pretty good job.

A short ten minute drive later and they arrived.

"Hey look at that. You didn't kill us!" Clay said sarcastically, the British boy rolling his eyes at the taller's words. George could hear the loud music from inside the venue, beginning to second guess agreeing to go clubbing with his boyfriend.

They entered, Clay immediately going to the bar. George followed slowly after.

"I haven't had anything alcoholic in so long!" Clay said, George finding it odd that the green-eyed boy had sounded so excited to drink. George sighed.

"Why haven't you?" The shorter boy asked, Clay shrugging.

"I didn't want it to become an addiction. However, now that you're here, I can't imagine having a stronger addiction than you." George knew he should have been flattered by Clay's words but something in the back of his mind was telling him it was a bad idea.

He turned away from Clay for just a moment and when he turned back, Dream was gone.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, not seeing the other boy anywhere. The scope of the situation suddenly became clear and it felt like the room was caving in on the young man. He sat down, a dizzy feeling taking over his mind.

He felt _lonely_ despite only having been alone for minutes, he truly felt as if he was back in England and Clay was thousands of miles away.

Across the club stood a six foot something man, feeling better than he had in a while. Clay was completely ignorant of his boyfriend who stood just across the room, struggling to breathe as he, himself drank and drank.

A euphoric feeling washed over him, he smiled, running over to where he had left George. He caught up to the British boy, smiling wide.

George looked up, face more pale than usual. He gave Clay a weak smile and stood, falling against the drunk man immediately.

"You okay?" Clay asked, George shaking his head. Clay dragged the boy back out to his car, holding George against his chest.

"Can we go home, Clay?" The taller boy nodded, getting in the driver's seat. George shook his head.

"No. You're drunk as hell." The green-eyed boy sighed, letting George take his place. "I'm fine now. It'll be okay." George said weakly, pulling away once Clay had his seatbelt on.

Neither spoke for the entire ride. This was mostly because Clay had fallen asleep and George wasn't happy.

Clay was fully aware that drinking wasn't a good idea with his condition. Addictions latched themselves onto Clay harder than anything.

Saying George was scared would be an understatement. In his mind he knew that it was unlikely for an addiction to begin after one night however, he also knew it wasn't impossible and that terrified him.

The British boy hardly managed to drag Clay inside, laying him down. Clay was back asleep almost immediately.

George walked into the guest room, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Clay at that point. The taller boy had left him alone, after all.

An hour of overthinking went by until Clay popped into the guest room, giving George a sad look. He laid down next to George, staring at the older boy for a moment.

Clay felt his eyes well with tears and finally, he broke. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. George shook his head and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, not caring that his shirt would be covered in tear stains.

That's how the rest of their night went. Clay sobbing in George's arms, repeating himself over and over.

_"_ _I'm_ _so sorry."_


	16. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George lost a bet and the two went clubbing which ended in a not-so-great night.

A week had gone by since the clubbing incident and nothing seemed to change. George was stressed over getting his visa and Dream- Dream was distant.

The two hardly crossed paths, for Clay's sleeping schedule changed entirely since that night. Clay often found himself sleeping when George was wide awake and vice-versa.

Little did George know, his worst nightmare had started coming true. Each night since the clubbing event, Clay had been drowning himself in alcohol, telling himself he could stop at any time. However, that wasn't the case.

Alcohol had taken over Clay's life for the past week. The boy hardly noticed when another week had gone by, no sign of his addiction coming to an end and soon enough, an entire month had passed.

Towards the beginning, it was likely that Clay would have been able to stop but after an entire month of constant drinking, he started to love the feeling.

The feeling he got as the burning alcohol passed down his throat, the feeling he got when he realized he didn't have to take responsibility for his actions, the feeling he got when he was blackout drunk.

He stumbled through the door of his home, glass bottle held securely in his hand. He chucked it into the garbage can, hardly able to carry himself into the guest bedroom.

Each and every night, he hadn't slept in the same bed as George. Not for an entire month. The boy felt too ashamed of his actions to risk waking the brunette who, somehow, hadn't figured it out. Or so that's what Clay had hoped.

In reality, George was hyper aware of every action that took place. He knew exactly what Clay did at night, exactly why his boyfriend hadn't been sleeping in the same bed with him, and exactly why Clay slept for such an abnormally long time.

George knew far before Clay had that the taller boy did, indeed, have a severe addiction to alcohol. This terrified George and he knew it would continue to worsen, however, he had dealt with addiction before. He knew exactly what would happen if he were to confront his boyfriend about his recent decisions.

So instead of facing the truth, he buried it. He buried it deep down, never to surface again.

The British boy's streams had been lacking and the viewers could tell. He always pushed their worries to the side knowing all too well that his eye bags were prominent and that his sadness was obvious.

"I'm fine, chat. I promise." His words were filled with emptiness and he, himself hadn't even believed it. "I was up all night editing."

_Lie._

"That's the only reason I'm so tired."

_Another lie._

George was in the middle of denying the chat once again when his words had been cut short when the door to the room had opened and a tired looking Clay had walked in. He widened his eyes, immediately muting himself and turning off his webcam.

"Y-yes, Clay?" The British boy stuttered, not immediately being able to tell whether Clay was drunk or not.

"I have a problem, George." The brunette looked at Clay who looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks.

"I know." George replied, standing himself up from the chair and walking towards his partner. "God, Clay. You look awful." The green eyed boy nodded, instinctively wrapping his arms around George's frail body.

"I know. That's what I get for nearly drinking myself to death." Clay said, his voice lacking emotion. "Help me, please." Clay's voice broke as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes.

An overwhelming feeling of deja-vu filled George as he remembered back to a month ago when it had all began. Clay had been leaning against him, crying. Similarly to now...

"How do I do that?" George asked, voice filled with sadness. Clay shrugged in reply, motioning for George to continue his stream. The brunette nodded, sitting back in the chair and being sure that his webcam wouldn't see Clay.

"Something's just come up, guys. I think I'll end the stream now. I'm okay, I promise. I'll let you know what's going on at some point. Goodbye." He immediately stood, pulling Clay with him into their bedroom.

"What would help you, Clay?" The green eyed boy gave him another shrug, no idea what either of them could do.

"Just-" Clay began, stopping. A tear fell from his eye and he immediately wiped it away.

_"Don't leave me."_

_\- - - - - - -_

Clay winced, his hands shaking violently against the bed sheets. A layer of sweat coated his skin as he tossed and turned against the Florida heat. He hadn't had a drink for two days and it was taking a massive tole on his body now.

George had gone to the store to get some food, Clay's temptations becoming stronger than they'd ever been at that moment. His eyes welled with tears as the pain shot through his body, a pounding headache taking over his mind.

Slowly, he reached over, grabbing his water bottle. Shaking so bad at this point, he could hardly open it. He took a sip, missing the burning sensation he would usually feel if he were drinking alcohol.

His eyes trailed to the set of keys that rested on his dresser. It took everything in him not to drive to a bar, and everything was just barely not enough.

His feet carried him, pulling his body up from the bed and nearly sprinting to the keys. He shoved a random pair of shoes on his feet and left, driving himself to the nearest liquor store he could find...

Meanwhile, George was struggling to locate the bread. American stores had an astronomically different layout than those in England and George was determined to find it on his own: with no help.

Just five minutes later and the brunette finally spotted the bread isle, sighing in relief.

George finished the rest of the shopping and shot Clay a short text letting the taller boy know he would be home soon. George was extremely proud of Clay for resisting the urges for longer than a day.

Little did the brunette know, Clay had just downed an entire bottle of vodka in just over an hour, enough to get him absolutely blackout drunk immediately.

He stumbled through the door, giggling to himself. He looked around, noticing that George wasn't home yet.

"God, I fucked up." He said to himself. Clay carried himself to the bedroom and laid down, relief feeling his body as the alcohol took over.

The shaking stopped, the pain had gone away, and Clay was numb to the feelings of life. A feeling he had come to enjoy more than any other.

He hummed Heatwaves, not able to continue it steadily in his drunken state.

"I fucked up bad, Georgie."

The brunette locked the car, shuffling inside with all of the groceries. He pushed the door open, seeing that Clay was no where in the living room.

"Clay! I'm back! Could you come help me, please?!" He yelled, setting the bags down in the kitchen. Clay walked in shortly after, still giggling to himself. George's eyes widened.

A tired sigh left his mouth and he fell to the ground, emotionless.

"Clay..." he spoke softly, the green-eyed boy nodding. Dream sat down next to George, attempting to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. However, George pulled away immediately, preventing him from doing so.

"Baby, come on." Clay slurred, pulling himself towards George. "I'm not that drunk." George stood from the floor, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not that drunk?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CLAY?!" The green eyed boy winced in response to the loud noise, shaking his head. "You aren't supposed to be drunk AT ALL!" George reasoned.

Clay knew he had fucked up. George and him still hadn't ever argued but Clay ruined that with his addiction.

"I can't believe you, right now." George's voice was flat, his eyes fixated on the drunk man sat on the floor. "If you loved me, you would try harder than that, Clay."

And with that, George found himself walking into their shared bedroom, locking Clay out. He found himself laying down, tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed.

He sobbed for his current situation, the fact that he had no where else to go. He sobbed for hours on end, crying himself to sleep.

His slumber was interrupted when a loud bang rang throughout the room. He jumped up, looking around.

He widened his eyes when he saw Clay on the floor, hardly awake. The taller boy had fallen onto the floor whilst trying to climb in through the window.

George sighed. "What the hell?" He asked, Clay mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"I missed you, baby." The green eyed boy stated simply, his eyes very red and puffy. George hated that each and every time Clay was drunk, his soft spot for the taller boy wouldn't allow him to stay mad.

He hesitantly patted the spot next to him, Clay immediately joining him in their bed.

"I hate you sometimes, Dream." Clay chuckled, a smirk on his face. "Good to know you still have an ego when you're drunk, you prick." George retorted, Clay looking up at him.

_"I love you, George."_

_\- - - - - -_

George sighed. He hadn't uttered a word to Clay for almost seventy-two hours. The nightmares came back but this time, they were much worse.

_"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The brunette_ _yelled_ _, tears streaming down his face as he pulled away from Clay's grasp. He ran into_ _the_ _ocean, immediately jumping in._

_Clay was right behind him, the taller boy showing no emotion as George ran for his life. Eventually, his muscles gave out, surrendering his body to the empty shell he called a boyfriend._

_George closed his eyes for just a moment, the two appearing back on the beach. The tears_ _hadn't_ _stopped falling from his eyes and Clay wasn't acting like himself._

_The sign on the beach had changed, no longer saying Florida but instead, 'Sober_ _.'_

_The brunette's eyes widened, he shook his head softly. His eyes trailed to Clay's. He_ _knew_ _exactly what he had to do to stop the nightmares._

_He shot Clay a smile just as a blade appeared in the taller boy's hand, being pushed deep into George's chest._

The British boy woke up shaking, his breathing heavy. Clay flipped over, clearly worried.

"What's wrong baby?" George shook his head, standing up.

"Clay I can't do this anymore." The green eyed boy was suddenly very alert. "I can't keep putting myself under this stress and frankly, I don't want to just stand by and watch as you kill yourself.

"You have two options, Clay. Either you get professional help, and we can go back to normal, or I leave. I'm tired of letting you treat yourself this way... you aren't just killing yourself. You're killing me, too." And with that, George carried himself to the car. He never planned on driving anywhere, but he knew he couldn't be in the same house as Clay right now.

He looked into the sky, the stars shining brightly through his tears. He laughed pitifully at his situation. The boy never would have been able to predict this event in his life.

George stayed in the car for three hours, long enough for the sun to be fully in the sky now. He wiped his tears, shamefully walking back into the house.

Clay was sat at the kitchen table, speaking on the phone. George tilted his head in confusion, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. For about a month. Before that I had urges but didn't ever give in to them." George listened to Clay's words, only able to hear a fraction of the conversation.

"That would be best I think." The taller boy said, fiddling with the sleeve on his sweatshirt. "Okay yeah, I'll be there. Thank you." He hung up, his face clearly drained of all emotion.

"What was that about?" George asked, walking over to hug Clay who seemed sober. The British boy felt Dream shake, confirming that he was, in fact, sober and going through withdrawals. _Again._

"I'm getting help." Clay replied simply, a smile forming on George's face. "I'll be in detox at the hospital for two weeks or so." George's smile immediately dropped, remembering how difficult detox is.

"R-really? Detox is..." Clay cut him off, seemingly knowing what he was doing.

"Bad. I know." The taller boy nodded, looking George in the eyes now. "But if I can avoid a six month rehab program then I'm doing it. I'd die if I was away from you for that long." Clay continued.

"You told me I would quit if I loved you. And trust me, George, I love you more than anything on this earth. But it isn't as simple as 'just quitting.' Addiction stems much further than that." George nodded, listening carefully.

"I'll probably still have urges after detox. And I need you to do whatever it takes to stop me from drinking. Whether that means taking my keys, my wallet, my phone or tying me to a door and not letting me leave. _Whatever it takes, George."_ The brunette nodded again, Clay smiling weakly.

"I'm being admitted tomorrow morning. I'm not sure of visitor hours yet but I'm sure they'll tell you all the information you need to know. Alright, baby?" Clay sighed, clearly nervous.

George leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Clay's mouth. Something he hadn't done in weeks.

"I let you down." George said suddenly, realizing what Dream told him not that long ago.

"What do you mean, baby?" Clay asked. George looked Dream up and down, the taller man had messy hair and bags underneath his eyes. _He looked like he could break at any moment._

"You told me to pull you out of it before it got bad and I- I didn't even try. You could have died..." George said, tears welling in his eyes for the second time that day.

"Oh, god! You could have died!" He sobbed, falling into Clay's arms. The two sat there, the only noise being the soft sobs that occasionally left George's mouth.

Once the brunette had calmed down, Clay spoke up once again.

"You didn't let me down, George. You pulled me out of it. Maybe a bit later than either of us would have liked. But you pulled me out of it." Clay said, meaning each and every word he said.

"And even better," The tall boy paused.

_"_ _I'm_ _not dead."_

_\- - - - - -_

The brunette boy pulled Dream's sweatshirt over his head, his eyes watering slightly. He quickly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of the sweatshirt, staring at himself in the mirror.

Clay had been in detox for two days and George was finally able to visit him today. The British boy didn't think it would affect him much, but he genuinely missed waking up with Clay by his side despite their most recent argument.

"What have you done to me, Clay?" The boy whispered to himself, a small smile forming on his face. Dream had completely taken over his life and George was fine with that.

George jumped back slightly when the ringtone of his phone resonated throughout the room, a sigh passing through his lips. The British boy answered the phone, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hey, Nick." George said softly. Sapnap was the only person George had told about Clay's addiction and the Texan did as much as he could to comfort his friend.

"Hi George. How are you?" There was a slight hint of worry in Nick's voice and George frowned once he realized. The boy had come to hate it when people worried about him.

"I'm as good as I can be considering the whole... situation." George replied, Sapnap producing a light hum in response.

"That's good. You get to see Clay today, right?" The Texan asked.

"I do, yeah." George smiled through his words, knowing he shouldn't get his hopes up. Clay would likely be very lethargic and barely able to function. The younger boy wouldn't remember a single bit of his time at the hospital.

"Well that's good." Nick said, causing George to shrug. The British boy would likely cry and Clay would be very confused but George couldn't go any longer without seeing him.

"Depends on how you look at it, kind of," George stated. "I do have to leave now though. I'll keep you updated, Nick." The brunette hung up, trying to mentally prepare himself the best he could.

He remembered back to when his uncle was in detox. The hospital drugged him up so bad that he could hardly function and George knew he would react differently to seeing Clay drugged up. It was for the best, though, and Clay had to get clean somehow.

The shorter boy grasped onto the keys, unlocking the car just moments before pulling the door open and climbing in. With a long sigh, the boy pulled out of the driveway and began the thirty minute journey to Clay.

George had zoned out for the entire drive, hardly realizing he had arrived. The boy parked the car, getting out quickly. His nerves had started acting up and he was absolutely terrified.

Despite his feeling if terror, he entered.

"Hello, welcome in! What's the name?" The receptionist was very cheerful and George knew she was just trying to make the best of a bad situation, but he hated her for it.

"George- I called ten minutes ago." She nodded, not even needing a last name.

"Alright you can follow me up to Clay's room, then." The brunette nodded, following slowly after the receptionist. She continued walking for a while before reaching another desk and telling another woman to show George to Clay's room. She walked before stopping just outside of room fourteen.

_Fourteen._

George couldn't help but chuckle, the number being fairly ironic. The woman pushed the door opening, gesturing for George to enter.

He took a breath in, slowly walking over to the bed he could just see the end of. His eyes widened, tears immediately beginning to form as more of Clay's body came into view.

"God dammit, I told myself I wouldn't cry." He chuckled, sitting in the chair positioned right next to Clay's hospital bed. The brunette grasped onto Dream's hand.

The taller boy was clearly very tired, his body shook against George's touch and his hair was a mess. Clay gave George a weak smile, squeezing the brunette's hand softly.

"Hey baby." Clay said, his voice raspy and much deeper than normal. "This is so much worse than I thought it would be."

George nodded, burying his face against Clay's arm.

"It is. That's why I was surprised when you said that's what you were planning on doing. My uncle couldn't even remember anything that happened while he was here." George replied, Clay giving him a nod.

"Yeah they told me I probably wouldn't remember anything. Which is weird to think about because I remember everything fine right now." The taller boy said, a silence falling over them.

George stayed with Clay for the next four hours, not leaving until he had no choice, as visitor hours had ended.

For the next twelve days, George did nothing but wake up and go see Clay. The green-eyed boy's condition was extremely inconsistent.

One day he would be wide awake and almost back to his old self, the next he would be hardly able to speak or move. It definitely took a toll on George's mental health seeing Clay in such a vulnerable position.

It was the last day, George wide awake and ready to take Clay home the next morning.

"You get to come home..." the brunette said, his voice breaking with each syllable. Clay gave him a nod.

"I'm so excited to be out of here." Clay replied. He had been completely taken off the drugs by now, and he could only remember bits and pieces of his stay, as expected. However, neither of them cared. All they cared about was that he got to come home.

"I love you so much, Clay-bear." George spoke softly, pressing his lips against Clay's cheek.

_"I love you more, baby."_

_\- - - - -_

George helped Dream into the house, the taller boy still not fully accustomed to walking yet. The brunette aided him in sitting on the couch and shot him a quick smile.

George turned away to get some food from the kitchen, feeling Clay grab onto his hand. Dream pulled George onto his lap, smirking.

"Clay, not right now." George said, trying to pull away.

"Oh come on, baby." Clay gave his partner a pout, bringing his mouth to George's ear. "I haven't fucked you for two months. Dont pretend like you dont want it." George whimpered at Clay's words, feeling his pants tighten slightly against him. The sensation alone, being enough to coax a groan from his throat.

"C-clay... we need food." Dream shook his head, disagreeing.

"We can get food after..." Clay's voice had become deep with lust, his mouth finding it's way to George's neck. "C'mon, love." He said before placing kisses along the brunette's skin.

Clay began sucking hickeys onto the smaller boy's neck, George throwing his head back instinctively. His motion gave Dream better access to his neck and the younger boy groaned in approval.

George's hips grinded against Dream's lap, causing Clay to groan, taking a break from leaving hickeys on George. He grabbed onto the boys waist, forcing George to stop his movements.

The brunette placed a trail of kisses from Clay's mouth to his collar bone, moaning in desperation.

"Please, Clay~" the boy whined, a smirk falling on Clay's face. He grabbed onto the brunette's hair, tugging his head backwards. A moan left George's mouth, the smaller boy melting underneath Clay's touch.

"Please what, now?" George widened his eyes realizing just how serious Clay was about the whole 'daddy' thing.

"P-please daddy!"

Clay immediately flipped the two over, him now on top of George. The taller boy went back to attacking George's neck, only taking a break to pull the brunette's shirt over his head.

"I missed this." Clay growled, throwing his own shirt over his head now. His hands trailed down to the tent in George's pants, he began palming the boy through the fabric of his sweats, the brunette moaning uncontrollably.

"C-clay-" George moaned, causing Clay to stop, grabbing onto George's jaw.

"What was that?" He asked dominantly, George hardly being able to form coherent sentences at this point.

"Fuck- daddy. I'm sorry!" Clay smirked, dropping to his knees as he removed George's underwear and pants in one swift motion, exposing the brunette's hard on. Clay smirked, peppering kisses all over the older man's thighs, intentionally skipping over his dick.

"Daddy please!" George moaned, bucking his hips to look for any sort of friction he could find. Clay pressed the boy's hips back down, holding them in place. "Please- no more teasing." George was becoming desperate, soft whimpers escaping from his mouth as Clay remained unmoving, his eyes staring right into George's.

Suddenly, Clay wrapped a hand around George's cock, the brunette moaning loudly at the sensation.

"You're so sensitive, baby." Clay's voice was slow and dark, sending shivers through George's body. Clay began moving his hand at an agonizing pace, George arching his back in desperation. "We go at my pace, baby."

Clay kept moving his hand up and down George's cock at the same slow pace, George whimpering. A smirk rose to Clay's face when he stopped completely.

George groaned, mid-protest when he felt a new warmth wrapped around him. Clay took George into his mouth, paying extra attention to the tip.

The brunette bit his lip, trying to stay quiet as an overwhelming wave of pleasure flooded through his body. Clay pulling off the boy with a smirk.

"Don't hide your moans, baby. I wanna hear how good I make you feel." And with that, the brunette's dick was back in Clay's mouth. The taller man bobbed his head up and down along George's length, pulling loud moans from George's mouth.

Instinctively, George grasped Clay's hair pulling him further down, moaning as his dick hit the back of Clay's throat.

"Fuck- daddy. I'm gonna cum!" The boy moaned loudly, causing Clay to move faster. He was driving the brunette crazy.

Clay felt the boy twitch in his mouth and forced himself to deeprthroat George's length. The brunette arched his back, moaning loudly as he climaxed.

Clay continued his previous motions as George came down from his climax, the brunette panting.

The taller boy flipped George over so he was on his hands and knees, pulling his own pants down at this point.

"Do you need to be stretched, baby?" George shook his head softly, not wanting to wait for him to adjust.

Clay nodded, lining himself up with George. He pushed in, George releasing a loud moan at the feeling.

"Fuck!" He yelled, pushing against Dream in an attempt to make the boy go deeper. Clay grinned, beginning to thrust his hips in and out of the moaning mess that sat below him.

Clay remained at a slow pace, George's desperate whines flooding him with pleasure.

"Daddy, faster! Please!" George moaned out, giving Clay no choice but to oblige. He began thrusting faster, targeting the smaller boy's prostate.

George moaned loudly, causing Dream to thrust into the same spot each time. The two were panting, their tolerance not as high as it had been just two months earlier.

"F-fuck. Daddy I'm gonna cum again!" George screamed, Clay's hips thrusting harder and faster in response.

The taller boy felt George clench against him, the brunette dissolving into a moaning mess as he rode out his orgasm. Clay kept thrusting and shortly after, he plunged into George as deep as he could, feeling the knot in his stomach come undone as he rode out his own orgasm.

The two fell against the couch, panting from their previous activities.

"We should go two months without fucking more often. That was-" Clay paused, George interrupting him.

"Amazing, yeah." The two sat in silence for a while, Clay deciding their bedroom would be a more comfortable place to sleep. He stood up, putting his clothes back on and picking the brunette up, carrying him into their bedroom.

He laid the boy down, going into the closet and tossing him a random hoodie.

"Thanks, Clay." George smiled, pulling the article of clothing over his head and wrapping himself up in the blankets.

Clay changed his own clothes, joining George in the bed. The two cuddled up against each other, the taller boy's arms wrapped around George. They sat in a comfortable silence before George released a soft snore.

Clay chuckled, placing a kiss atop the older boy's head.

_"I love you so fucking much, baby."_


	17. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, George stood by as Dream went through the many stages of addiction, finally going to detox in an attempt to remedy his addiction.

Clay shook George awake gently, the cravings he was having waking him up from his peaceful slumber.

George turned over, eyes barely open. The brunette was very confused.

"Clay? What do you need?" The British boy asked, more awake now.

"Uhm- I'm having cravings..." Clay replied, George's eyes widened in response.

"Oh no. Anything I can do to help you?" The smaller boy was now fully awake, prepared to give up on sleep if it meant Clay didnt relapse.

"I don't know... that's why I woke you up. If you're awake it's harder for me to get alcohol." George nodded at Clay's statement, wrapping his arms around the taller boy laid next to him.

George listened to the steady beating of Clay's heart, smiling softly. _Progress._

Before detox, Clay would have left immediately when he realized George was asleep. It comforted the older man knowing that Clay was clearly serious about being sober.

"Detox isn't a replacement for rehab, you know?" George brought up. They both knew Clay would likely have to go to rehab even if he did well for months. Relapse was so much more likely without rehab than with.

"I- yeah. I know." The taller boy turned his head to the side, thinking about how awful it would be not being able to sleep in the same bed as George for months on end. "I just don't want to go if there is any hope that I can do this on my own. I don't want to leave you, baby."

"We'll see how you do without it. If it gets too bad though, you wont have a choice. Okay?" George stated, the taller man shooting him a nod. The brunette pulled his phone out, staring at the time. _4:39am._ "Jesus..." He whispered, causing Clay to turn his attention to the smaller boy.

"What time is it?" The green eyed boy asked, George tilting the screen towards Clay so that he could see for himself how late it was. "Fuck... I'm sorry, baby. I wouldn't have woken you up if I knew it was that early." Clay apologized. George gave him a shrug, truly glad he _was_ woken up.

"No no no. I'm glad you did- I can help you keep your mind off it." George said, a smile rising to the boy's face. "Dont be scared to wake me up, okay? Even if I'm dead asleep and it's super late or super early- do it anyway. I want to give you the best chance possible to recover." Clay nodded, a yawn escaping from his mouth.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I'll wait until you're sleeping to do the same." The green eyes boy gave him another nod, closing his eyes softly. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep, George's head still on his chest.

The brunette followed suit, allowing himself to fall back asleep as well, a successful first night back.

The duo woke up at around eight a.m., Clay immediately pushing himself up to make breakfast. George was slower than the taller man to get up, following him into the kitchen.

"You always cook for me." George laughed, causing Clay to tilt his head in thought.

"I do, huh?" George nodded at Clay's words, the taller boy motioning for him to join. "Well. I'll teach you how to make pancakes from scratch, then."

"That sounds nice," the smaller boy uttered, pulling himself up onto the counter.

"Hey now, dont get to comfortable. Go get me the eggs please." Clay smiled, causing a groan to pass through the smaller boy's lips. Clay rolled his eyes, watching as George grabbed the eggs from the fridge. "Alright so, usually, you wanna sift all your dry ingredients together. Sifting isn't mandatory but it improves the texture so I usually do it anyway." Clay said, George finding it funny how fast the taller man focused.

"I don't believe I own a sieve." George said, causing Clay to nod.

"You don't. So I haven't been sifting anything when I was at your place." The duo chuckled, continuing with the pancakes. Midway through, Clay had his hands covered in flower, a smirk replacing any previous emotion he had when he realized George was wearing black pants.

The brunette stayed focused on mixing, oblivious to Clay's plan. The taller man stood next to George, placing a hand on the smaller boy's ass, giggling when George whined.

"Quit, Clay. I'm busy!" The taller man rose his hands up in defense, George realizing what he had just done. "There's a handprint on my ass?" Clay nodded.

"There is, yeah." George groaned, going back to mixing.

"You're such a child." He murmured, grabbing a small clump of flour. The short boy threw it at Clay, laughing. "We're even now." He stated, Clay shaking his head.

The taller boy grabbed a larger clump of flour, throwing it towards the shorter boy now. The two engaging in a full on food fight.

"Even isn't good enough for me!" Clay spoke, clearly winning. George was just about to crack an egg on Dream's head when he slipped, falling to the food-covered ground. A pout found it's way to the older man's face.

"Fuck." He mumbled, not bothering standing up. Clay sat down with him, patting his head gently. The taller boy's arms wrapped around George's waist and the two remained on the floor in silence.

"You better be ready, Clay," George spoke in a menacing tone.

_"_ _I'll_ _get my revenge."_

The two boys finished cleaning up their mess. George had the brilliant idea of streaming since neither of them had done so for two months.

The boys walked to their respective desks and Clay halted just feet away from his own. Dream hadn't been in his office since weeks before. He gulped, staring directly at the empty glass bottles that littered the surface.

The boy's cravings had been particularly strong that day, the only thing keeping him from drinking was George. Even then, however, the young man found it extremely difficult not to give in to the cravings he had.

His legs moved slowly towards the desk. He grabbed onto one of the bottles, the cold glass felt nice against his skin.

Clay brought the glass to his nose, inhaling as the remaining scent of alcohol flooded his senses.

"Clay?" George asked from the other room, causing Clay to jump. The tall man immediately grabbed the remaining bottles and shoved them under his bed, not wanting George to suspect anything.

"Y-yeah?" He yelled back, taking a seat in the cushioned chair.

"I'm starting my stream now!" The British boy yelled from the other room. A soft hum left Clay's mouth and he stood, closing the door so that the audio wouldn't be messed up.

Without hesitating, the boy locked the door, sitting himself back at his desk. A low breath fell from his lips as he joined George's call and the stream began.

For just over an hour, the two ran around the SMP and answered a few questions, most of their answers being far from the truth.

_Where have you been?_   
_-We were busy._

_Is Clay alright?_   
_-Better than ever!_

_Do we get more streams now?_   
_-Of course!_

Each lie that left their mouths felt worse than the last, the entire situation taking a huge toll on Clay's already dwindling mood.

The green-eyed boy stared longingly out the window, knowing he could rid of his cravings if he really wanted to. _'_ _That's_ _not what I want, right?'_ The boy thought to himself.

His phone rang, tearing him from his daydream. Clay hadn't recognized the number and let it ring out until it eventually died entirely. However, his lying had now crossed over into real life and he told George otherwise.

"Oh, shit. It's my mom. I have to take it." Clay said hesitantly, deafening himself as he 'took the call.' He gulped, knowing he could stay muted for about twenty minutes before George suspected anything.

Clay's mom had always preferred long calls, giving him the perfect alibi. He stumbled into his closet, pulling a random pair of sneakers over his feet. Clay didn't care about anything in that moment, not even the disappointment he knew George would feel when he realized what he had done.

'Couldn't even last a day, _pathetic.'_ His thoughts consumed him as he ruffled through his drawers, finding the spare set of keys he had for his car.

Moving quickly, the boy opened the window. He jumped through it, sprinting to the car and jumping into the driver's seat.

"Fuck, George. I'm sorry." The car roared to life with a turn of the key. Clay looked at the clock, quickly processing the time in his mind.

He had around fifteen minutes until George would worry. _Fifteen minutes. Perfect._

Meanwhile George absently kept speaking with the stream, hardly able to focus with his boyfriend a room over, experiencing strong cravings. The brunette's foot tapped against the floor, halting as his ringtone screamed through the room.

He glanced down at his phone, a confused look forming across his face.

"I- have to take this chat. I'll be back." He muted, pressing the green button on the screen. "Hello?"

"George!" A woman's voice replied, the British boy immediately recognizing it. His previous suspicions being confirmed.

"I thought you just called Clay?" George asked, his eyes shifting to the doorknob to Clay's office.

"I didn't. That's why I called you. Is he still in the office?" Clay's mom asked, George giving a slight shrug before realizing she couldn't see him.

"Uhm- not sure. I'll check." The boy stood from his chair, attempting to turn the doorknob. _Locked._ "Shit, shit, shit!" He muttered, pulling a pair of shoes onto his feet.

"He's not there?!" The woman on the other line was clearly worried, being one of the few people to know about Clay's situation.

"No. He locked the door, as well." The British man walked outside, cursing to himself even more. "Fuck! The car isn't here. I'm gonna try to find him. I'll let you know what happens." George didn't wait for a response before hanging up, tucking the phone into his pocket.

He shook his head, sprinting in the direction he knew Clay had traveled. One of his all time favorite places to drink.

_His cousin's club._

Clay had been at the club for an hour, a bit longer than he expected. However, he had become numb to any and all feelings, drowning himself in his old friend. _Alcohol had consumed him._

The bar tender began worrying, more alcohol going into Clay's system than he had ever seen. The tall boy didn't seen to care about responsibility nor anyone's safety.

"Another one!" Clay slurred, the bar tender shaking his head.

"You've had enough, Clay." The older man stated, officially cutting him off. Clay furrowed his eyebrows, an angry look finding it's way to his face.

"That's fucked up, Sam." Clay looked up at Sam, the bartender a good five inches taller than him.

"You're gonna drink yourself to death, man. What would George think?" _George._ Clay frowned. He had gone to the club to _forget_ George and the disappointment the British man would be experiencing. The shorter of the two shook his head, zoning back in.

"George isn't here for a reason." Sam tilted his head in confusion, mouth opening to speak before Clay interrupted him. "If he finds out, he'll stop loving me, Sam." Clay chuckled. _"He doesn't love me..."_

And with that, Clay's body collapsed against the ground. Consciousness no longer within his reach.

Sam rushed around to the other side of the bar, grabbing onto Clay's wrist to make sure his heart was still beating. The tall man sighed in relief, Clay's skin felt cold against his own and his hands were clammy.

The green-eyed boy was pale, heart beating slowly. Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket, immediately knowing what had happened.

The taller man dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" Sam recognized the voice. This wasn't his first rodeo, after all. The man had called this number many times before.

"Phil, hey. Its Sam. One of our patrons is unconscious." Sam paused.

_"I think he's got alcohol poisoning..."_

George parked the car in the parking garage across the street, an ambulance and cop car outside the club.

 _'Please dont be Clay,'_ The boy hoped, sprinting into the building.

"Sam! Where's-" his sentence was cut short when the EMTs passed, a tall boy's unconscious body on the stretcher. "Clay..."

Tears immediately welled in the British boy's eyes. He clasped a hand over his mouth, sobbing. Sam walked over, giving the boy a small hug before sighing.

"He passed out from what I assume is alcohol poisoning. He had all the symptoms." George nodded at Sam's words, shaking against the taller man.

"I let him down, Sam." The bartender shook his head, motioning for George to follow the ambulance back to the hospital. The brunette nodded, quickly running back to the car and doing as Sam had said.

After hours of sitting in the waiting room, George's name had finally been called. The boy jumped up from his seat, his face red, eyes puffy from crying.

The nurse gave him a pitiful look before asking him to follow her. He nodded, just barely able to keep up with her.

"Right this way," she said, opening the door to what George assumed to be Clay's room. He felt the tears fall once again at the mere _sight_ of his boyfriend. Clay's face was extremely pale and the taller boy was still unconscious.

And just like that, they were back in the same situation they had been in for the past two weeks.

Clay in a hospital bed, George sobbing besides him.

The past memories before Clay's addiction flooded the brunette's head, a small smile finding it's way onto his face. He grasped Clay's hand, feeling a distinct temperature difference between the two.

"I think rehab would be good for him." Clay's mom said, causing George to jump. The woman chuckled. "Sorry, George. Didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette gave her a smile, nodding.

"I dont think we have any other options, at this point. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before but- I cant keep living like this. Not knowing whether he'll come home alive or be somewhere... dead." George commented, Clay's mom rubbing his back softly.

"He loves you too, George. Trust me. But it's tough, addictions I mean. Normal people like you and I dont really understand just how hard it is for him to stop. His brain bad physically changed and he's very dependent on alcohol now." George looked up at her as she spoke, knowing everything that she said was true. "He cant 'just stop.' But to us, it doesn't make sense. It seems like something has doing to himself willingly. But, that isn't the case. Just- dont give up on him yet, George."

The brunette bit down on his lip, his eyes trailing back to Clay.

"Dont worry," He responded.

_"I didn't plan on ever giving up."_

A low groan left George's mouth as he slowly pried his eyes open, the bright hospital lights flooded his vision. His eyes drifted towards Clay who had been previously staring at the older of the two.

"George I failed you." The green eyed boy said, feeling the repercussions of his actions. "God I feel like shit." He continued. Clay had a massive headache and could hardly think straight because of it.

"That'll happen when you get alcohol poisoning." George stated, well aware that Clay being alive was a miracle. "You could have died. Again." His eyes were serious, still glossy from the hours of crying he did the day prior.

"I know, George. I'll just have to detox again and you can tie me down and-" Clay's rant was cut short when the British boy interrupted him.

"No, Clay. You're going to rehab. I said if it got too bad you'd have no choice and- it got too bad. Your mom even said-" It was now time for Clay to interrupt George.

"Mom was here? Did you tell her?!" George nodded solemnly, knowing the taller boy despised his mom worrying about him. "Dammit, George." He groaned, causing George to frown.

"She was watching the stream, actually. She knew you lied about calling her... obviously." Clay shook his head, sitting up slowly.

"Which facility are you sending me to...?" The tall boy asked, George caught slightly off guard by the question.

"We were going to let you choose." George replied, scratching the back if his neck.

The two sat in complete silence for a few hours, waiting for the time that Clay would be released from the hospital. That time finally came and George did his best to help Clay to their car.

The drive was equally as quiet as their stay at the hospital, neither boy wanting to disrupt the other.

Upon arrival, Clay said nothing. The boy walked into the house and sat himself down at his computer, researching different rehabilitation centers. Finally making a decision.

"George I found one..." The boy mumbled, George appearing by his side just a few minutes later.

"Six months- you sure you can do this, Clay?" George asked, knowing it would be hard on both of them.

_"_ _I'm_ _sure."_

Clay went through all the necessary processes, questions, medical records, etcetera. And finally, he had been placed on the waiting list.

"A week from now, I'll be an hour drive away from you." Clay said, a frown making itself prominent on his face. "For half a year..." He continued, this time much quieter.

The brunette nodded in response, thoughts wandering to what it would be like without Clay. The taller man had become a very important aspect of George's life and he hated that they had to go through this.

A sigh passed through his lips and he grabbed one of Clay's suitcases, tossing it onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked, his eyebrows were raised slightly in confusion.

"Packing... It's better to get it over with early I think." The brunette stated, continuing to pack a few of Clay's clothes. He soon realized the taller man would be there for six months and began packing more.

"God, Clay. I'm gonna miss you..." the brunette stated, a tear rolling down his cheek. The taller man immediately wiped it away, frowning.

"Dont cry, baby. It'll benefit both of us in the long run." George nodded, wrapping his arms around Clay's neck in a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Clay." George said, Clay wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist.

"I love you too, Georgie." The brunette's heart fluttered at the nickname. Clay hadn't used it in a while and it made George happy to hear it again.

The shorter boy smiled, laying down on the bed and pulling Clay down with him. The smaller man cuddled against Clay's chest, a relaxed feeling washing over him.

"We should stay here forever." He muttered against Clay's chest, a chuckle escaping the taller boy's mouth.

"I wish we could, baby. I gotta go in a week, though." Clay frowned.

"Yeah we can stay here for the week, though." George laughed, knowing that wouldn't be the best idea. "Are you gonna pre-record any videos?" He asked softly, Clay hadn't thought about it.

"I'm not sure... I probably should, yeah?" Clay asked, causing the brunette to nod against him. "We can work on that tomorrow. But for now," Clay paused, pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

_"We're gonna cuddle all day."_


	18. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Clay was hospitalized and decided rehab was necessary.

_Day 1_   
_Dream I cant get you_ _out_ _of my head. You haven't been gone for 24 hours and I already miss you like crazy. This is gonna suck ass, I can tell._   
_-Gogy_

**Day 5**   
**Almost a week has passed and** **I've cried for at least 6 hours... it's starting** **to** **get** **ridiculous. Dream If** **I** **even think about you, I break down.** **What's** **wrong with me?**   
**-Georgeee**

_Day 7_   
_A week has passed and I still haven't gone more than ten hours without crying. Your mum stopped by today. She helped me with groceries and stuff, said I should_ _get_ _out more which_ _I_ _agree with. 23 more days until I can visit you, baby. Cant wait <3_   
_-GEORGE_

**Day 13**   
**Today was particularly difficult. I missed you more than I have any of the other days and spent it all sat on the couch, crying. But, I spoke with Sapnap for a while, he has no idea** **what's going on. I haven't told him anything- just that you're** **busy. What would he think about it all...?**   
**-Baby**

_Day 16_   
_Dream your mom is pestering me about getting out of the house. It hurts me to think that if I do leave, it wont be with you. I had the nightmare again for the first time since I_ _moved_ _here- I dont think I can handle not seeing you for any longer, honestly..._   
_-Sad Gogy_

**Day 24**   
**Hey Clay, you remember when you called me "blue boy?" I never** **told** **you but** **it's my** **favorite nickname** **you've** **ever given me... I feel** **like it's** **fitting for right now, too. Blue is another word for sad, after all.**   
**-Blue** **Boy**

_Day 27_   
_I only have to go three more days. Three. I get to visit_ _you_ _on the first. I cant_ _even_ _begin to express how undeniably happy I am that_ _I_ _get to see you. Itll be a long drive compared to what_ _I'm_ _used to, but_ _it's worth_ _it <3_   
_-Happy Gog_

**Day 31**   
**I'm** **getting ready right now. In just twenty minutes,** **I** **begin the one hour journey to visit you.** **I'm** **not** **sure whether they told** **you** **I'm** **coming or not, but** **I'm** **hyped. This is going to be worth the wait, I think.**   
**-Georgie.**

George smiled, putting the pen back on the desk. His heart was beating rapidly as he stared at the clock, knowing all too well that in just ten minutes, he'd be on his way to Dream.

The ten minutes flew by, George grasping onto the keys as he gave them a small turn, the car roaring to life. A smile found it's way to the brunette's face, and the drive began.

**Day 31 - Part 2**   
**I've** **just arrived and** **they're** **telling me** **you're** **still sleeping.** **I'm** **prepared to wait all day as long as it means I get to see you.** **That's** **all that matters.**   
**-Bored Gogy**

The small boy sat patiently, waiting for any updates. It had been an hour already, the boredom setting in.

Suddenly, the door opened and George's eyes widened as he saw a tired Clay walk out. His body carried itself as he sprinted over, his arms wrapping around the taller boy.

"George?!" Clay asked, confirming that he hadn't been told of George's visit. The taller man wrapped his arms around George, a permanent smile placed on his face.

"God I miss you, Clay." The shorter boy said, Clay nodding in response. George handed Clay the notebook, the taller boy's eyes scanning all 31 pages.

"Tell mom I said I miss her too. And you should listen to her, ya know? Cant stay inside for six months, love." George sighed, nodding anyway.

The duo spent the best part of eight hours with each other, catching up and cuddling for the majority of that time. It was over all too soon...

"I love you, George." Clay spoke against the brunette, George smiling.

"I love you too..."  
\- - - - - - - - -

_Day 32_   
_I had a blast yesterday._ _I'm_ _so glad they let me visit you. However,_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure when_ _I'll_ _be able to do it again. They said_ _it's important_ _that you aren't surrounded by things that were in your life when your addiction started... and that includes me. So, the next five months are gonna be harder than either of us thought..._   
_-Disappointed Gogy_

**Day 35**   
**I went downtown with your mom and your sister today. We bought** **groceries** **first. Then** **they** **surprised** **me and we went to an ice rink. I didn't think Florida would have any of** **those...** **thank** **god it does. I already know** **I'll** **be** **spending** **a lot of my time there...** **it's a** **good distraction.**   
**-George**

_Day 43_   
_I feel awful. I was so determined to write in this book every day..._ _I_ _missed yesterday. I didn't think it would make me so sad but here I am, in tears over my own mistake. You_ _keep_ _me grounded, Clay. I'm completely broken without you... I hate it._   
_-Blue Gogy_

**Day 50**   
**I've** **got** **no energy today. The people at the rehab center told me I cant visit you for another month and 10 days. I was expecting** **month visits but I guess that isn't the case.**   
**-Goggggg**   
**PS:** **I'll** **never give up on you,** **I'll** **never leave you. I knew you feared that when you told me** **about** **your addictions... just know, Clay.**   
_**You mean the world to me...** _

_Day 52_  
 _On day_ 90 _I_ _get to visit you again. They told me it would be for a shorter_ _amount_ _of time and that after that, I may not be able to visit you until the end. Every night for the past ten days_ _I've_ _been_ _having_ _that stupid nightmare, Dream._ _It's so_ _scary and each time I wake up, you aren't here to help me :/ I miss_ _you_ _more than I thought I would and 90% of my time is spent at the Ice rink. I just want it all to end..._  
 _-Google_

**Day 57**   
**The dream has changed. Now, instead of you being killed, you kill me.** **Its** **scarier than before- more blood, somehow. Jesus, Clay** **I'm** **going** **insane. Help me...**   
**-Gorg**

_Day 65_   
_The ice rink was closed today. I had no_ _way_ _to distract_ _myself_ _and it was torture. I truly cant wait until these next 25 days pass so I can visit you again. I did the math_ _today_ _and_ _you'll_ _be_ _fine_ _for 183 days total... what the fuck? That feels so much longer when you say it. I just want the love of my life_ _to_ _return_ _home...._   
_-Blue Boy_

**Day 66**   
**I didnt sleep. Not even for a second, I couldn't. Both because** **I didn't want to have the same nightmare and because I physically couldn't. I tried for a while but the thought of you not there with me made it impossible. I dont get why its affecting me so much now. I expected yo be used to it but that clearly isn't the case. Please come home...**   
**-George**

_Day 69_   
_Haha funny_ _number_ _._ _I'm_ _trying to make silly jokes like that to distract myself and to make light of the situation._ _It's not_ _working. My brain is_ _constantly_ _aware of the fact that_ _you're_ _an hour away, completely unaware of how_ _I'm_ _feeling. I'm desperate at this point, Clay. I need you._   
_-George_

**Day 75**   
**Fifteen** **more** **days until** **I** **get to see you. The rehab center has drilled it into my head that the visit** **will** **be shorter than last time,** **I'm** **not sure by how much. God, Clay,** **I'm** **dying. I feel like at any second I could keel over and die. Fuck this. Its awful.**   
**-Going Insane**

_Day 79_   
_Your mum hasn't stopped by for two weeks. I'm not sure whether she's given up or what, but that definitely isn't helping the whole situation._   
_I've_ _been told that the visit_ _will_ _last only an hour._ _**One fucking hour.** _ _I'd_ _be lying if_ _I_ _said I wasn't in tears over that news. What the hell have you done_ _to_ _me, baby?_ _You're_ _killing_ _me_ _slowly and you aren't even here._   
_-Dying_

**Day 84**   
**Today I'll haven't been as sad overall. I'm** **sure the fact that I get to see you in under a week definitely helps, but** **I'm** **still upset** **I'll** **only be able** **to** **see you** **for** **an hour. I guess we'll see how that goes...**   
**-Gogy**

_Day 90_   
_I'm getting ready. Same as last time I visited you... This time I feel less excited? I'm not sure why,_ _it's awful_ _. I should care more,_ _shouldn't_ _I? I was nearly in tears over how excited I was last time but now, I feel almost empty: void of any and all emotion. What is happening?_   
_-Goooooooooog_

The young boy had just finished the hour long drive it took for him to be reunited with Clay. A small smile found it's way to his face and he chuckled, realizing just how differently he felt this time.

Slowly, his legs brought him into the building, checking in and almost immediately a tired Dream emerged from a different door than last time. George ran over to him, just like last time, his arms immediately wrapping around Clay.

The taller male sighed in relief, glad to see the British boy that had made his life worth living.

"I'm going crazy in here, George." The brunette nodded against his chest, counting the minutes as they passed.

_57 minutes._

"I understand what you mean. The nightmares are back..." The brunette's voice broke, revealing to Clay that he had been crying and his voice was clearly strained.

_54 minutes._

The two stood in silence for a while, Clay deciding to break that silence.

_53 minutes._

"Baby... I really wish I could be there to help you when you have the nightmares." Clay said, George knowing he meant it.

_52 minutes._

"I know, Clay. I know." The brunette sniffed, the duo still trapped against one another in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

_50 minutes._

"I cant stay for as long this time... they've cut it down to an hour." Clay nodded, knowing that must have hurt George.

_49 minutes._

"I know. They told me earlier and I about lost my shit," Clay laughed. A small smile appeared on George's face and the taller man placed a kiss on George's forehead, silence washing over them again.

_42 minutes._

"An hour isn't nearly enough time. You're almost halfway there, though. So that's good," George stated, trying to make light of the situation.

_40 minutes._

"I guess rehab isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think its definitely helping me... it's worth it." George listened to Clay's words intently, the two were sitting in a set of chairs now.

_37 minutes._

The two spent several minutes, staring into each others eyes. All too aware that their time would soon be over.

_30 minutes._

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, baby? You're flawless. Its crazy." Clay's words caused a blush to rise to George's face.

_29 minutes._

"You haven't, actually." George chuckled, finding it impossible that he somehow hadn't ever called George beautiful. It was usually cute or hot, never beautiful.

_24 minutes._

The time felt like it was flying by, the two on edge. Hardly able to enjoy each others company because of the clock that was breathing down their necks.

_20 minutes._

"I love you, Clay." George said softly, grabbing onto the taller boy's hand and pulling him up.

_19 minutes._

"I love you too, baby." Clay wrapped his arms around the small boy, swaying softly.

_15 minutes._

They didn't talk for a while, just basked in the presence of their favorite people, knowing the time was nearly up.

_12 minutes._

"You'll be home soon. Just 93 more days..." The brunette whispered, Clay shaking his head.

_11 minutes._

"That feels like forever from now. I hate this." Clay mumbled, a frown replacing George's previous smile.

_10 minutes._

"It'll be worth it. It has to be," George hoped.

_8 minutes._

"It will, I think. I'll be better..." Clay replied.

_7 minutes._

"I hope so... I'm banking on this to work." George stated.

_5 minutes._

"I know. I'm hoping it works too, George."

_4 minutes._

The brunette's eyes fell onto the clock, a frown becoming prominent on his face.

_3 minutes._

He hugged Clay tighter, a tear falling from his eye.

_2 minutes._

"Hey, I love you, okay? So much, George."

_1 minute._

"I love you too, Clay. More than-"

The brunette's words were caught off my a timer.

_Times up._

_\- - - - -_

_Day 91_   
_I hit my head today after passing out._ _I'm_ _fine_ _and all, thank god your mum was there. Unfortunately_ _I_ _do have a concussion and have to_ _stay_ _in the hospital for three days so they can_ _figure_ _out what made me pass out. I dont remember anything_ _I_ _did differently, so I also cant_ _help_ _them_ _with figuring it out. They said_ _they'll_ _have_ _to do quite a few tests and_ _I'm_ _not looking forward to it._   
_-Hospitalized Goog_

**Day 92**   
**They still aren't sure what made me pass out. Their tests haven't given them any results and they've ruled it down to lack of sleep, lack of food, or anemia. However, the test for that will take a week or so to get back. I remember eating that day but** **I** **cant say** **I** **slept for long. I dont actually** **remember** **how long I slept for which sucks.**   
**The rehab center messaged me today. I dont get to visit you again. That alone made me cry for several hours. I miss you, Clay. You mean the world to me and I cant possibly wait 90 more days for you to be home.** **It's the** **worst feeling** **I've** **ever felt.**   
**-George**

_Day 93_   
_I'm_ _leaving the hospital today. Your mum has to stay with me for the next week incase it happens again and I cant_ _help_ _but wish it were you and not her. Dont get me wrong, your mum is a lovely woman but_ _I_ _miss you greatly._   
_On another note,_ _I'm_ _pretty certain_ _I_ _slept for a normal amount the night before me passing out._ _I'm_ _hoping_ _it's_ _not the case, but anemia is becoming more and more likely as we put the pieces together. And you wont_ _even_ _know I_ _have_ _it._ _That's_ _the worst part._   
_-Google again_

**Day 100**   
**Its officially** **been** **a week** **and** **your mum has just gone back. The** **tests** **got back** **today** **and** **I** **am, indeed, anemic. Thank god** **it's an** **iron deficiency and not sickle cell anemia: treatment will be easier this way.** **I'm** **picking up the iron supplements later and your mum has made it a very prominent point** **that** **I get more iron in my diet.**   
**83 days left. God it feels so far away. But I know it'll benefit the both of us.**   
**-Georgie**

_Day 103_   
_It's been_ _a pretty average day so far. 80 days until_ _you're_ _home_ _and_ _I_ _cant wait. My excitement increases_ _with_ _each passing day and_ _I_ _find myself reading_ _Heatwaves_ _over and over. Its calming, in a way. Makes me remember how we got put_ _into_ _this position, almost a year ago, now._ _Just_ _an idea that came to be all because of this book._   
_The late night calls, the first visit, Sapnap being the ultimate third_ _wheel_ _, my refusal to say I love you on stream. It all comes crashing back when I read it... almost like_ _I'm_ _reliving it and I most certainly wouldn't regret anything_ _that's_ _happened._ _It's all_ _led up to me realizing that the love of my life has been_ _in front_ _of me this whole time. All these years,_ _you've_ _been right there._   
_And_ _I'm_ _so ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Clay._   
_-Blue Boy <3_

**Day 110**   
**The days have started flying by somehow. I cant even remember what day it is at this point, and** **I'm** **so ready to bring you home. Just over 70 days. We can do this.**   
**-Greg**

_Day 120_   
_Feeling super lovey-dovey today for no reason._ _It's been_ _120 days since_ _you've_ _left and somehow,_ _I_ _still expect to wake up and feel you next to me or have your arms wrapped around me._ _It's crazy_ _that_ _I'm_ _still not_ _used_ _to you being_ _gone_ _even after 4 months._   
_God, have these 4 months been painful._   
_-Goob_

**Day 132**   
**51 days. I only have to** **last** **51 more days with you gone. I hate it.**   
**-Green Boi's Simp**

_Day 143_   
_Today was interesting. Sapnap told me he booked a flight out here just about a_ _week_ _ago and its tomorrow. I offered to let him stay with us- well. Me without even thinking. I still haven't_ _told_ _him about your rehab and_ _it's most_ _certainly_ _gonna_ _be_ _one_ _hell of a story._ _I'm_ _glad to spend more time_ _with_ _him, though. Ever since you and I started dating, we've pushed him to the side a little. It'll be_ _good_ _for me, I think._   
_-British Simp_

**Day 145**   
**Sapnap has been here for two days. I explained to him** **everything** **that we went through.** **The** **addiction,** **the** **near-sobriety, everything. He reacted a lot less than I thought he would, and he has** **insisted** **that he stay** **here** **for longer so** **I'm** **not alone.** **I'm** **so** **grateful** **for** **Nick, truly. But a day** **doesn't** **pass that I dont feel** **like** **shit. Mentally, physically, overall.**   
**I've** **realized just how similarly it is** **to** **the withdrawals** **you** **rent** **through** **. It causes a reaction, being away from you, I mean. And it all makes sense** **now** **that** **I'm** **writing this.**   
**I have an addiction, Clay. And that addiction is you.**   
**-Gorgo**

For the next thirty-eight days, George wrote his feelings into that journal. Each and every entry accurately telling the stories of his emotions without Clay.

And after a grueling month, it was finally time. _Day 183: Clay's homecoming._

The British boy woke himself up at six in the morning, dressing himself in one of the taller man's sweatshirts, not being able to calm down from his emotion-high.

He clutched onto the keys, holding them to his heart as he took a deep breath. The British boy walked slowly out to the car, getting in and starting it. _The drive began._

After an hour, the brunette's eyes stared at the same building he had only visited twice in the last six months. His heart fluttered, a nervous feeling washing over him. George's hands shook against the steering wheel and he slowly found himself leaving the car, walking up to the building for the last time.

"George! Welcome back. Clay's getting his stuff together now. He should be out in just a little while. You can have a seat for now," The receptionist stated, the scope of the situation finally reaching George. _Clay_ _would_ _be home._

He sat in the waiting room, eyes jumping up each time the door opened. The boy fiddled with his hands, pulling at the ends of the sleeves on his sweatshirt.

The clock in the waiting room ticked, filling what would be a silent room with a soft sound that rang out each second.

The boy heard a new noise and found himself staring at the door knob, watching as it turned. The heavy door opened to reveal his boyfriend, a large smile on the familiar face of the green eyed boy.

George immediately sprinted over, a feeling of deja vu from the other visits filling him. Except this time, Clay would come with him.

The brunette jumped into Clay's arms, the taller man holding onto him as if George would be lost if he let go. The two sets of eyes were filled with tears as the boys stood in a fantasy-like state.

"George holy shit. We did it," Clay whispered, the brunette being unable to respond with words. George nodded against him, releasing the taller boy from his grip.

The duo collected all of Clay's things, bringing them out into the trunk of the car. George passed the keys over to Clay, looking up at him with a permanent smile.

Clay turned the other way, walking towards the driver seat before George stopped him, pressing a kiss to the younger boy's lips.

"You are real," He whispered, still not quite believing he wasn't in a dream.

"You know, Clay. I've realized something these past months," George continued, the taller boy raising his eyes in response.

_"I could never_ _live_ _without_ _you."_

_\- - - - - -_

Clay had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, the two sitting on the couch as Clay's eyes followed the words on the pages of George's journal.

The brunette could feel Clay's grip tighten and loosen depending on the content of each entry, the entries about George's nightmare making it the worst.

The two boys sat in that same position for several hours, Clay finally finishing the journal.

"Jesus Christ, George. You went through so much without me..." Clay muttered, the smaller boy gave him a nod. "I hope the nightmares stop."

"They usually do when you're around so, I expect they will," George answered. "You should stream today... your viewers are convinced I murdered you or something. They don't believe me when I say you're busy." The British boy frowned, a chuckle erupting from the taller of the two.

 _'God I_ _missed that_ _laugh...'_ George thought to himself. His eyes trailing across Clay's face as he took in each detail.

Suddenly, the taller man stood up, causing a frown to fall across George's face. The smaller boy whined and Clay shook his head, picking George up and bringing him to the office.

Dream sat down in his chair, George in his lap. The smaller man had his arms wrapped tightly around Clay.

"I'm starting it now," Clay said after starting up his computer.

"Okay, baby," George responded against Clay's neck, his eyes closing. The young boy caught himself nearly falling asleep a few times in the seconds it took for Dream to start streaming.

"Hello! Yes, I am back!" Dream spoke about random things with the chat as he waited for people to join. "I wasn't at home for six months, guys. I couldn't really stream from where I was either," Clay chuckled nervously.

The green eyed boy smiled softly as he heard soft snore coming from George's mouth.

"George is here as always, asleep though." His eyes trailed towards the chat. "He didn't kill me, guys- What?!" Clay exclaimed, a confused look settling onto his face.

"Alright, alright. I dont believe I will physically be able to do any sort of speed running so we're just going to play on the SMP. I missed so much, didn't I? How many wars were there, guys?" He asked seriously, knowing all too well that he would have missed several major events.

He logged on, seeing that Tommy was the only other person online. Glancing towards the clock, he realized it was pretty late.

"Its way later than I thought it was, woah. Might be a shorter stream, guys." Dream continued playing for twenty minutes, hearing a ping from discord he glanced over. The child had joined his call.

"Hello Tommy." Clay greeted.

"AYYYYYY! BIG D, YOU'RE BACK!" Tommy yelled in response, a laugh being pulled from Dream's throat.

The two spoke back and forth for what felt like minutes. Dream glanced at the clock once again, seeing it had been almost an hour.

"Shit, Tommy. I gotta go. It's nearly three a.m." The British boy said a small goodbye and Clay shut the stream off.

Without hesitation, he held onto George and brought the smaller boy to their bedroom. The brunette shuffled against him, his eyes opening slowly.

"Clay?" George asked in a tired voice, the taller man setting him down on the bed. Clay joined George on the bed, wrapping his arms back around the smaller boy.

"Yeah baby?" The taller man asked, sending shivers through George's body.

"Oh how I missed that..." George mumbled. Clay chuckled in response and the older boy continued. "Did you have a nice stream?"

"I did, yes. Sorry you missed it. I didn't realize how late it was." George shrugged, his eyes closing once again. "Goodnight, Georgie." Clay whispered, placing a gentle kiss along the boys forehead.

"Night Clay." George replied. The two sat in silence until small snores left George's body once again. Clay pulled the blanket over them, closing his own eyes. A smile resting along his face.

The young man was so glad to be home. George was the only person Clay could ever see himself loving, now.

_And oh, how Clay missed_ _the_ _love of his life._

_\- - - - -_

George groaned, Clay's words running through his mind at the speed of light. Clay knew George wouldn't be able to understand the quote, a laugh escaping from his throat as he watched George struggle to comprehend it.

"Clay my mind isn't even awake, yet! You think I understand what that stupid quote means?!" George yelled, the taller boy shaking his head softly.

"Well what do you THINK it means," Clay asked, emphasizing the word think.

"I- uhm..." George hummed, thinking. "Can you say it again...?" The boy asked softly, wanting to hear Clay's voice say the quote again, not needing it to be repeated.

Clay chuckled, ruffling George's hair.

"But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." Clay whispered against George, the smaller boy smiling softly.

"Its a quote by Yeats, right?" The taller boy nodded, his eyes narrowing softly.

"You didn't need me to repeat it, did you?" George shook his head, a groan falling from Clay's mouth. "And here I was thinking you wouldn't be able to figure out what it meant," He continued.

"Well I mean- I don't know what it means. I just know what its from." George stated, watching as Clay opened the dresser, changing out of his t-shirt.

"Its not very complex at all, Techno would roast me if I told him it was my favorite." Dream sighed, thinking back to the many times Techno has quoted English literature.

"Well I was never aware you knew so much about literature and shit, so I feel like he'd be more surprised than anything." George replied. Clay shrugged, turning his attention back to the small boy.

"You aren't wrong." Dream pointed out, continuing. "Anyway, it's from a poem. He isn't satisfied with giving his love diamonds and roses: he finds them..." the boy paused, forgetting his thoughts for a moment.

"He finds them to be inadequate. Because he's so in-love, physical objects are unable to show his love how much she means to him. That's how I feel every fucking day." Clay laughed. "The quote is essentially saying that if he were able to, he would give her the world and he wouldn't stop there."

George nodded along, listening to Clay speak so passionately about the quote brought a smile to his face.

"I've never felt that way with anyone, George. Not until you. I feel like no matter how hard I try, you wont ever understand how much I love you. No matter what I do, it's never enough." Clay spoke softly, emotion flooding his voice.

"Dont worry, Clay. I feel exactly the same, honestly. It's hard to explain but no words on this Earth could ever express how much I love you." George stated.

The two boys sat, basking in the presence of one another. Their minds were racing similarly, thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

"I'm gonna do another stream today I think. I feel like I owe it to them." Clay stated. "By the way, why dont you ever say 'I love you' on stream? I never asked but I'm curious."

"Its hard to explain. Bare with me." George laughed. "I feel like when people do, a lot of the time they're doing it so the viewers will call them cute and ship them more. So that's part of it since we started dating, obviously. But I also just- saying 'I love you' should be in a more private setting, in my opinion." George tried to explain how he felt, unsure whether it made any sense to Clay or not.

"Why's that?" Clay asked softly.

"It means more that way. Hundreds of thousands of people dont need to witness it for it to mean a lot. And at that point, it's an obligation to say it back. In a private setting, its willing." The brunette answered, still assuming it made no sense the way he put it.

"That makes sense, actually. Are you gonna join me for the stream?" George nodded in response, walking towards the guest bedroom where his desk had been set up.

The two boys booted up their computers, getting into a discord call and shortly after, Clay began his stream.

"Hey guys! I'm with George again. He's in a different room though," Clay pouted, causing George to roll his eyes.

"Cl- Dream I cant play the game if I'm sat in your lap." George chuckled, the chat momentarily freaking out about how he admitted to being in Clay's lap during past livestreams. "I thought you all knew that. It's kind of obvious." The British boy spoke, the chat defending themselves.

"Oh, come on. We're dating. Do you expect him to sit in a measly... _chair_ when he has me?" Clay spoke, saying the word 'chair' with a strong hint of distain. The two read over the chat for a little while longer, hearing a ping from discord.

"Hey Techno," Clay greeted, the chat beginning to spam blood god related messages.

"Hallooo." The monotone voice replied, the now trio spoke for a little while, playing the game in the background.

The three had just calmed down from a laughing attack, the brunette logging off and quickly walking into Clay's office, taking his spot on the taller man's lap.

George decided to start a new conversation entirely.

"Dream's an English freak like you, Techno." The British boy grinned, watching Clay's face as the taller boy rolled his eyes.

"Heh?!" Techno replied, causing the three to erupt into another laughing fit. George explained that the boy he knew as his boyfriend was ranting about his favorite quote earlier, Techno and Dream discussing a few random literature things.

George drowned the two out, his eyes drifting towards the chat. He chuckled, realizing they had noticed George's voice was coming from Clay's mic. They easily put together that George was on Clay's lap.

"Yes, chat, I am indeed sat on Dream's lap. And you know what?" The brunette paused, Clay raising his eyebrows in confusion.

_"I love it here."_


	19. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Dream came back home and the boys got to enjoy their time together once again.

The two boys ended the stream, the clock telling them that it was around three in the afternoon.

They remained in the same spot they were in on Clay's stream for a little while longer, complete silence filling the room.

George stood from his previous spot on Clay's lap and the taller male immediately pulled him back down, George tilting his head in confusion.

"You aren't leaving yet." Dream whispered into George's ear, the older boy nodding in response.

"Why...?" George asked hesitantly, a smirk rising onto Clay's face. George immediately knew what Dream's plans were and shook his head furiously.

"No I wanna be able to walk," The boy whined, half joking. Clay rolled his eyes in response and chuckled at the blush that found it's way to the brunette's face.

"Oh come on, baby. We weren't able to do anything for six months. Do you know how much I struggled?" Clay asked, a small chuckle leaving his throat

"Fine. But please dont break me..." George whispered the last part, almost hoping Clay hadn't heard.

"No promises," Clay hummed. And with that, he picked the brunette up and brought him to their bed, throwing him onto it.

George's eyes widened in response to the way Clay was acting. The taller boy shuffled over to the brunette, trailing kisses all around his neck.

George whined in response, another smirk falling onto Clay's face as he began sucking purple marks into the older boys neck.

_"God_ _I_ _missed_ _melting_ _you..."_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George woke up begrudgingly, forcing himself to sit up and walk to the bathroom, limping as always.

The small boy examined the marks that littered his neck, his hand trailing over them. A small smile settled on the boys lips and he sighed happily, thr reality of Clay's return hitting him full force.

He swiftly walked back into their bedroom and grasped onto the journal. A frown replacing his previous smile when he realized the contents weren't happy. They reminded him of the six month period he was forced to spend without Clay, _the worst period of his life._

George shook the sleeping boy awake, Clay releasing a groan as he came to.

"What, baby?" Dream's voice was low, the boy still very tired.

"I want to burn the journal." George blurted, Clay's eyes widening in surprise.

"Why? It's a memory..." Clay stated. George nodded, agreeing with the taller boy.

"That's exactly why I want to burn it. It reminds me of an awful time and I'd just- prefer not to keep it." George mumbled quickly, Clay hardly being able to understand what he said.

"Alright, then let's burn it. However," Clay paused, grabbing the journal from George's hands. "We're keeping these two entries."

Clay held up the entries for day 103 and day 159, a small smile resting on his face.

George remembered day 103 perfectly, but his brain was struggling to remember the contents of the second entry.

"C-can you read them to me?" He asked softly, sitting down next to the taller man. Clay nodded, wrapping his arms around George as he began reading them.

The first entry, day 103, went by quickly. And soon enough, he moved on to day 159.

_"Day 159_   
_I would write about_ _today's_ _events but_ _if_ _I'm_ _being entirely honest,_ _I_ _just woke up. So instead,_ _I'm_ _just gonna rant._   
_Clay,_ _I'm_ _dying. My heart breaks more and more each day and I_ _can't_ _fucking handle_ _it_ _anymore. I miss everything about you..._   
_Your famous wheeze, your soft smile, the smirk you pull when_ _I_ _blush, your morning voice, waking up to you wrapped around me, streaming on your lap, the long conversations, waking up_ _completely_ _broken after a particularly steamy evening, the butterflies I feel when_ _I'm_ _around you, you._   
_I've_ _decided that_ _you're_ _my soulmate, Clay._ _Whether_ _this whole love_ _thing_ _works out or not (god_ _let's_ _hope it does) I was destined to meet you. And_ _I'm_ _truly_ _glad_ _I did. Not a day goes past that I dont bask in the glorious feeling of being able_ _to_ _call you_ _mine_ _._ _I'm_ _love struck, babe._   
_And I wouldn't trade it for the world..._   
_-Your Blue Boy♡"_

There were tears in George's eyes, happy tears, but tears nonetheless.

"That's why I love you, baby. You're cute, you're so romantic and most of all," Clay paused, dropping his mouth towards George's ear.

_"You are absolutely perfect, George."_

Clay glanced towards George who had still been sleeping. The brunette's face was pale and there were soft purple lines wrapped tightly around his eyes despite his copious amounts of sleep.

The older man had been sick for the past three days, constantly sneezing and coughing. Clay couldn't help but wish it were him instead of George that was sick.

The tall man quickly stood up, writing a note so George wouldn't freak out when he realized Clay was gone.

_George-_   
_I'm_ _heading out to pick up_ _your_ _iron supplements and_ _I'll_ _get you some cold medicine as well. Take it easy, love._ _I'll_ _be back soon <3_   
_-Your Green Bitch_

Clay chuckled at the last part, placing the note on the bedside table for George to wake up to. He pressed a kiss to the older boy's forehead, frowning when he felt the heat radiate off of the brunette's forehead.

"Jeeze you're burning up..." he mumbled to himself, rushing to grab the keys from the stand placed by the door.

He hurried as fast as he could, starting the car and pulling away, being sure not to speed.

Meanwhile, George tossed and turned against the warm bed, desperately trying to sleep again. With a sigh, he quickly gave up on his tired endeavors and opened his eyes.

His heart dropped slightly when he realized Clay wasn't with him. The last time this had happened, Clay was out drinking. The memories flooded his brain and he felt the same sad tears brim around his eyes.

The boy stood up quickly, a dizzy feeling washing over him for a moment. The feeling subsided and George searched every room of the house. _Nothing._

He walked back into their bedroom, phone in hand perfectly prepared to call the taller boy and question him. His eyes landed on a piece of paper sat atop the nightstand. Relief replaced his previous worry and he smiled at the note, hoping Clay would be back soon.

The brunette scrolled through Twitter, boredom overtaking him quickly. A groan left his lips as he pulled up Clay's number. A chuckle left him when he realized just how hopeless he was without Clay.

_ My Green Bitch 💚💚 _

_Clayyyyy_   
_When are you gonna_   
_be back? :(_

_I just got done at the_   
_pharmacy._ _Shouldn't_ _be_   
_too much longer. Is_   
_everything alright???_

_Yeah_ _I'm_ _fine. I just_   
_miss you and_ _I'm_ _really bored._

_I'll_ _try to hurry, Georgie._

_Please drive safe, though._   
_I'm_ _not THAT desperate..._

_I will. I promise._   
_I love you. <3_

_Love you too,_   
_Green Bitch <33_

_Oh! By the way,_   
_do you still have a fever?_   
_You did earlier..._

_Uhhh-_ _I'll_ _check!_   
_I do :(_

_Okay_ _love,_ _I'm_ _on my_   
_way!_

_Alright be careful,_   
_Clay._

George smiled, their simple interaction making his heart flutter. The two had been dating for a year and a half, the current date was July 7th, and George couldn't help it as his mind began to wander to what Christmas would be like.

It would be the first time the two spent any holiday together, and despite that it was only July, George was still thinking several months ahead.

His thoughts traveled to what he would get for Clay. What _would_ he get for Clay?

Shaking his head, he heard the door open and immediately sprinted to it.

He wrapped his arms around Clay, catching the taller man off guard.

Clay released a chuckle, returning the affection. He pressed a hand onto George's forehead and frowned, the brunette's fever still hadn't subsided.

"Have you had any food yet?" Clay asked, the brunette responding with a nod. "What did you eat?"

George pointed towards the cereal, earning a nod from Dream. The taller boy grabbed onto George's hand, pulling the shorter of the two into the kitchen with him. He hoisted the brunette onto the counter top and snagged everything he got.

He handed George the medicine, the brunette quickly reading the directions before taking two tablets.

George hummed softly, watching as Clay put the soup and other groceries into their respective locations.

Clay made quick work of the groceries, discarding the bags appropriately and grabbing onto George, gently pulling the brunette from the counter.

"You're gonna get sick as well, Clay." George frowned, the taller boy answering with a simple shrug.

"We live together. I'll get sick no matter what we do," The tall man chuckled, placing George on the couch along with a soft blanket. "Are you still tired at all?"

The brunette shook his head, a smile falling onto Clay's face as the taller man sat next to George. He turned the TV on and browsed through YouTube, finding one of their older videos to watch.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped around one another as they watched the green blob run around, nearly being killed several times.

"I've never paid much attention to how lucky you actually are," George stated, a wheeze leaving Clay's body immediately. "What did I do?"

"Nothing it just reminded me of when I was accused of cheating," Clay answered through the laughing, his words hardly audible at this point.

George shook his head, leaning against the younger boy.

"I cant believe we've been together for more than a year. If feels so surreal..." George's words were quiet, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"It is pretty crazy. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess." The two laughed, Clay continuing. "And I am pretty lucky, by the way." He paused.

_"Lucky_ _enough to_ _call you mine, anyway."_

A small whimper left the brunette's mouth, the taller male raising his eyebrows in confusion. George had fallen asleep just a few hours prior, the older boy still a bit sick.

The smaller of the two tossed and turned in Clay's arms, clearly having a nightmare. Clay shook the boy gently, a gasp leaving George's throat when he woke up.

"Georgie... are you alright?" Clay asked, brushing a piece of the brunette's hair from his face.

George nodded against him, the smaller boy tightening his grip around Clay in fear.

"I had the nightmare again," George whispered, confusion filling the taller man.

"That's weird... was it the same one?" The green eyed boy asked. George gave another nod, his face buried against Clay's chest at this point. "Huh..."

"I dont know what's wrong... they usually go away when you're here. I thought that was the unresolved conflict..." George whispered the last sentence, Clay hardly able to hear the brunette's words.

"What do you mean 'conflict,'" The taller boy asked, never having heard that reasoning before.

"When they first started happening, I looked up what it meant to have reoccurring dreams and the article said it was almost always because of an unresolved conflict in your life. The dream or nightmare being a stage for the conflict to play out," George explained, quoting the article he had read so long ago.

"I assumed that the 'conflict' in my life was originally my feelings for you, then it merged with being away from you because I only ever have them when you aren't here. But now, I- I dont know anymore..." He finished.

Nothing about George's tone told Clay that he was feeling any different than usual, however, the brunette had begun shaking against the taller male, it was a dead giveaway.

"Are you scared still, baby?" Clay asked causing George to give a small nod, hiding his pale face against Clay's chest.

"Well its only..." The taller boy's words drifted off as he took a glance at his phone, continuing afterwards. "Its only four in the morning. Do you wanna try to sleep again, or no?" George shook his head in response, a sigh leaving Clay's throat.

"Why are you even awake, Clay?" George finally asked, a chuckle falling from the larger man's mouth.

"I was distracted." George raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked into the green eyes that he had fallen in love with. "Watching our old videos. Before we read heatwaves." Clay hummed.

"It was so different, then." George mumbled. Clay gave a nod and sat up slowly.

"It was." He replied. "What do you wanna do then, blue boy?" The brunette smiled softly at the nickname, joining Clay in his upright position.

"I dont know. We could stream... or watch videos... or-" The smaller boys words were cut off by Clay, pitching his own idea.

"I actually have a surprise planned for nine so streaming could be smart. We might be a bit busy for the rest of the day after that." Clay said, George becoming very confused.

"What surprise?" The British boy asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Clay said sarcastically, standing up from their previous position on the bed. "Okay get ready to stream, then. We'll start at five."

And that's exactly what they did. The two had an early morning stream, George sat in Clay's lap as usual. Soon enough, the duo ended the stream, watching videos to pass the time.

The clock soon hit eight and the boys got dressed, preparing for their date.

"So why nine, exactly?" For the past hour George had been trying to milk any and all information he could from Clay, the taller man not budging.

"That's three hours before the location opens." Clay shrugged a response, George being more confused by his statement. Clay grabbed the keys with a chuckle. "And it'll take us about thirty minutes to get there so we should leave now."

Clay grabbed George's hand, lacing the brunette's fingers with his own as the duo walked out to the car, getting in on their respective sides.

_"Here we go."_

The drive was soon over and the two arrived at a building George had never seen before. Clay parked the car, motioning for George to follow him.

They entered the building and Clay smiled toward a woman sat at the front desk. George immediately recognized the woman as Clay's mother.

"Hi boys." The two muttered a quick 'hello' back and Clay tugged on George's hand.

"Follow me." The taller man said, pulling George down a winding path of hallways until they came across a door labeled 'locker rooms.' George furrowed his eyebrows, following Clay into the room.

The green eyed boy walked over to a locker with the number one on it, using a key to unlock the simple padlock.

He smirked at George, pulling out two pairs of swim trunks.

"Swimming?" George asked, Clay giving him a soft nod

"Another date," Clay paused. "Except this time," he paused again, stepping out of the way to reveal multiple medals and trophies stuffed in the locker.

_"_ _I'm_ _the pro."_

The two boys walked into the pool hand-in-hand. They had the entire pool to themselves.

"How are you even allowed to be here?" George asked, the duo placing their towels off to the side.

"My mom works here and the big boss man was my coach in high school. He always let me come here before anyone else did so I could practice." Clay replied, stepping into the water. "Its a little cold. The heaters haven't fully kicked in yet."

George shrugged, assuming it wouldn't be too cold considering his boyfriend had just gotten in with ease. The brunette followed in Clay's footsteps. Stepping into the water, George immediately began shivering.

"Jesus, you weren't lying." George stated, keeping as much of his body out of the water as he could.

"Oh it isn't even that cold, piss baby." Clay retorted, walking further out into the water.

The tall man dove under the water, quickly swimming to the other side of the pool, directly across from George.

He resurfaced, pushing his hair out of his face.

"How are you not frozen!?" George asked, still struggling to submerge his hands in the water.

"I'm used to it." Clay replied simply. The green-eyed man put his arms straight out, falling backward into the water. He was now floating on his back, George watching as he did a few random turns every once in a while.

The brunette sighed, forcing himself under the water. He emerged with a shocked look on his face, shivering more than before.

Clay took this as a chance to swim over. He smirked towards the smaller boy, George immediately knowing what Clay had planned.

"CLAY NO-" His words were cut off when Clay pulled him under the water, his green eyes stared back into George's, the smirk never faltering.

Clay moved with confidence, bringing the brunette's face to his own in a quick kiss. The duo came up from under the water, George shivering less as his body adjusted to the water temperature. 

"How romantic," the British boy remarked sarcastically, pushing Clay into the water playfully.

The taller boy raised an eyebrow, splashing George in retaliation.

The brunette scoffed, returning Clay's actions by splashing him and immediately swimming away. George swan as fast as he ever had but even then, Clay caught up to him quickly.

The tall man found it easy to keep up with George, wondering if this is how George felt when they went skating.

They swam for a little while longer, George stopping to take breaks quite often.

"Ready for our next location?" Clay asked. The brunette looked up confusingly, his head nodding slowly. "Okay follow me!" Clay jumped out of the water, walking back into the locker room.

The younger boy removed his swim trunks causing a slight blush to rise onto George's face. Clay chuckled at how easy it was to get George flustered.

"Not like you haven't seen it before, George." Clay mused, causing George to scoff and begin changing into his other clothes as well.

"Where are we going now?" The British boy asked, the taller man gave him an emotionless look.

"Once again, it's a surprise. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Clay responded, George giving him a soft pout. "Oh come on, you're fine."

Clay grabbed onto the older man's hand, dragging him out of the locker room and back to the car.

They each got in, driving in a mostly silent car for an hour.

Clay had a soft smile plastered on his face, George remaining quite suspicious for the whole ride.

The two arrived at a park and George gave the taller man a confused look, Clay chuckling in response.

The green eyed boy got out of the car, motioning for George to follow him.

"One of these times your surprise is gonna be an axe murderer, huh?" George joked.

Clay brought the smaller boy to a large clearing, grabbing onto a basket that was conveniently hidden behind a large tree.

He grabbed onto a blanket as well, laying it across the grass. Clay sat down, motioning for George to sit down with him.

"A picnic?" George asked, Clay giving him a small nod. "That's so cute." George stated, never knowing how romantic Clay actually was.

The two didn't go on dates often, but George was glad he had agreed to this one.

"I had my sister bring the food like ten minutes ago so it would still be good." George nodded, grabbing one of the sandwiches from the basket.

The two sat in silence, admiring the small pond that sat in front of them. They ranted back and forth about random topics for several hours, hardly realizing that the sun was nearly set.

"Its absolutely gorgeous," George mused, watching as the sky transformed into various orange and yellow tones.

"I can name one thing that's so beautiful it doesn't even compare," Clay stated, George tilting his head in question.

_"And_ _I'm_ _looking right at it..."_

The two boys laid against the soft blanket next to one another, each taking turns pointing out various constellations. The stars shone bright, the moon illuminating the open field that they had been in for hours.

A soft reflection rested along the surface of the water and the crickets' chirping provided for a calming atmosphere, void of the bustling sounds normally heard in the city.

The wind whistled through the crisp night air causing the hundreds of trees surrounding the field to wave back and forth.

The young boys took a pause from constellations, gazing into each other's eyes, a calm feeling wafting over both of them.

"Did you ever think we'd get here? Until Heatwaves... I had not once thought we'd be on a date just a year later, ya know? That author genuinely is the entire reason we're together. Isn't that crazy?" Clay ranted, his voice just above a whisper, its tone much softer than George was used to.

The brunette nodded, moving so his head was against Clay's chest, the two back to looking at the stars, now.

Clay's arms wrapped around the smaller boy, the younger humming in content.

"You dont think we'd be together if they hadn't written Heatwaves?" George asked.

"I don't. That fanfic is the only reason either of us started thinking there could be something... more between us. I think we would have ignored our feelings if it weren't for that author," The green-eyed boy spoke truthfully, his mind hardly understanding that this whole situation was real and not just a dream.

"That's true. We're both so bull-headed and stubborn its ridiculous," George replied, a soft chuckle dropping from his mouth.

His eyes drifted to a soft glow that had been floating through the air. The young boy sat up slowly, watching as more and more emerged.

"Have you ever seen fireflies?" Clay asked, the brunette giving him a nod in response.

"When I was little we would set our tent up in the front garden and wait for them to come out," George chuckled, admiring the ball of light that had begun forming in the air.

A lone bug drifted towards the boys, landing on the top of George's pale hand. The brunette stayed still, admiring the beetle that crawled slowly across the surface of his hand.

Clay sat up now, too, his arm wrapping around George's shoulder. A smile fell onto his face as the beetle crawled to George's palm.

Moving slowly, Clay brought his hand up to George's, using his own hand to close the brunette's palm over the small bug.

A soft light illuminated from the interior of George's fist, the taller boy's hand still resting against George's.

"You caught one," Clay whispered. A short scoff leaving the older boy's throat.

"No, you did- technically," the smaller boy retorted, glancing towards Clay. George took just a second to admire the soft glow of the moonlight against the green-eyed boy's face.

"Well either way, you get to make a wish now," Clay's smile grew, his hand falling from George's.

The brunette took a deep breath, allowing his eyes to drift shut. The boy made a wish in his head, opening his hand and watching as the firefly flew back over to its friends.

"What did you wish for?" The taller male asked, laying back down.

"Isn't that against the wish rules? I cant tell you or it won't come true, silly. And I really want it to come true." The British boy paused, laying back down against Clay.

"I guess you're right. Will you tell me if it comes true, George?" The brunette gave a small nod, lacing his fingers with the younger boy's.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Clay's heart beating against his chest. Within the pocket of his jacket rested a small box, _the final surprise._

"Have you ever thought that one day, we could be married with a family? I think about it constantly and that alone is enough to make me smile," The taller man whispered.

"You'd spend the rest of your life with me?" George asked, looking up into Clay's eyes.

"I would. I cant imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, honestly. You're the very definition of perfection." The younger boy sat up, continuing to speak. "There isnt a single thing about you that I would ever change. I nearly drank myself to death and even then, you stuck with me, Georgie."

The brunette smiled, joining Clay in his upright position. The two faced each other, Clay's thumb running over the box that still remained in his pocket.

The taller boy pulled it out, holding it directly in front of him. George's eyes widened and Clay held up a finger.

"I apologize for setting that up like I was going to propose-" Clay quickly stated, George calming down at his words. "I think we can both recognize that it's a little too soon for that."

"Nice to know we're on the same page," The smaller boy replied. Clay handed him the box, a wide smile on his face.

"Open it, piss baby." The two shared a chuckle before George pried the box open, revealing two simple bands.

"I was talking to Nick a long time ago, and he may have told me you mentioned something about your admiration for the kinds of people that had promise rings. Something along the lines of 'one day I truly hope someone cares about me enough to promise themselves to me forever?'" Clay quoted George, the brunette's eyes widening.

"Clay that was like three years ago! How the fuck do you remember that?" The younger boy chuckled in response, shrugging softly.

"I'm not actually sure. My brain tends to remember important things, though." Clay grabbed onto one of the rings, glancing inside. He smiled, grasping onto George's hand and placing it on his finger. "Look on the inside of it."

The british boy followed orders, a simple statement engraved onto the inside of the ring.

"You melt me...?" George asked, Clay giving a soft nod.

"I'll give you one guess as to what yours says." George smiled, immediately knowing the answer.

"Hmm- let me guess. I burn you?" The brunette guessed, Clay nodding immediately. A smile rose to the british boy's face as he placed the ring onto Clay's finger.

The taller man pulled George's face to his, placing a short kiss onto the brunette's lips.

"A tribute to what started such a beautiful relationship," Clay paused.

_"A tribute to Heatwaves."_


	20. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the boys went on their first date in quite some time.

George's mind struggled to stay within the realm of possibility as the young boy listened intently to his boyfriends deep breathing.

A low feeling rumbling him down to his core as the butterflies grew to dragons, destroying him from the inside out. The small flutter of the butterfly wings against his body quickly became an agitating crash against his rib cage, the blood from his heart pouring into his veins at a faster pace than what would be considered normal.

The clock illuminated the small boy's face, the brightness being anything but subtle in the brunette's current state of restlessness. A shaky breath flew through him, his hands taking on the same shaky nature. He was nervous, to say the least.

The clock screamed at him, practically begging that he sleep soon.

 _2:57 am,_ it said. The dragons' flames breaking through a barrier George once had great control over. A burning feeling engulfed every inch of his body, more metaphorical than literal.

 _3:01_ _am_ _,_ it screamed, louder this time. Clay's soft breathing had been drowned out by now. The taller man may as well have been under water, muffled against the loud volume of the brunette's own thoughts.

 _Clay's birthday,_ the clock shouted against George's skull. If the brunette didn't know better, he would be convinced his skull had shattered, the volume of his overthinking enough to destroy an entire city.

George never would have though his boyfriends birthday would cause such a deep rooted reaction within him. However, for some unknown reason, the boy was unable to pull trust down from its flight. _Would he like the gift?_

For what seemed like years, George had been awake thinking of nothing but that awful gift. In anyone else's eyes, it would have been perfect. In the British boy's twisted mind, however, that gift was nothing but fuel for the fire.

The fire being the unbearable bundle of nerves that had taken shelter in George's body, the young boy becoming a vessel for everything that could lead to nervousness. This same feeling had taken over George's body long ago, the same feeling he had when he read Heatwaves for the first time.

Somehow, an identical feeling had come to mean much more, now. _It was_ _imperative_ _that Dream enjoyed the gift._

His eyes stared deeply into the green numbers of the clock. What seemed like a simple blink mutated to several hours of sleep, the tired feeling finally getting the courage to overtake the dragons.

George released a gasp, coming down from the high known as sleep. His eyes immediately found themselves against Clay's sleeping face, the taller boy clearly having a much more peaceful sleep than George was greeted with.

The small boy pulled himself up sluggishly, cursing to himself quietly when the birthday boy opened his eyes.

"Morning, my birthday bitch." George chuckled lowly, placing a gentle kiss to Clay's forehead.

Until that moment, the dragons had returned to their dens. Until that moment, the nerves were gone. Until that moment, George had experienced peace.

That was all cut short when he realized what Clay's birthday meant. _That awful gift._

His brain flooded with the same thoughts from the night prior, filling with water too quickly for anything to stop it. The water damage would last decades if George's mind was a town. Lucky for him, the damages would likely be repaired on August 13th.

"That wasn't very nice, baby." Clay was sat against the headboard, watching George stumble over the basic actions he performed every morning. "You seem nervous," Clay stated.

"You don't say?" George's voice had taken on a sarcastic tone, the older man immediately regretting how harshly his words had fallen. "I'm sorry, Clay. I'm just- extremely nervous that your gift isn't going to be enough."

Clay shook his head, unable to respond before George had gone out to the living room, presumably to acquire 'the gift,' as he had called it.

Patches jumped up onto the bed, finding her own spot on Clay's lap, purring constantly when the tall man ran his fingers through her soft fur.

George entered the bedroom, a large box in hand. He sighed, quickly handing the box to Clay. He pouted towards the cat, releasing a chuckle.

"Hey, patches. That's my spot." George said jokingly, taking his own seat next to his boyfriend.

He watched eagerly as Clay's hands began to unravel the paper, time seeming to slow down in that moment.

Before either of them knew it, the box was open and Clay had pulled out the first object.

A small piece of paper rested between Clay's larger fingers, his thumb doing it's best to unravel it.

"Read it out loud?" The brunette asked, Clay saying no words, just giving a soft nod in response.

_"This note is going to seem rushed, there's_ _no_ _way around it. After all,_ _I'm_ _not the same English genius as you are. I think we both know that by now._

_Before the actual present, I just wanted to let you_ _know_ _that_ _I'm_ _here to stay._ _You're_ _in a constant state of worry, I can tell. You never truly believe_ _I_ _wont leave you, but_ _I_ _know you can't help it. Trust me, Clay,_ _I'm_ _never leaving._

_This next part of the note is 365 days worth of words, yes. Just words. The words_ _I_ _would use to describe each day for the past year. You dont have yo read those now, though. Get back to the_ _box_ _, dummy!!"_

The two shared a chuckle, the accuracy of George's note shining through specifically at the last bit.

The next object was pulled from the box, and many more after that until a final object had been pulled.

Clay held onto a hard cover copy of Heatwaves, hardly able to react.

"Its so corny, I know. I couldn't help myself, though. Now, with the rings and the book, we're never forgetting what started this." The brunette ranted, Clay smiling softly at his flustered state.

"I love it, George. And everything else, too. You did a great job." Clay replied, the two finding themselves wrapped tight in a hug after that.

George felt the dragons change back to butterflies for the first time that day.

And eventually,

_The_ _dragons_ _had disappeared entirely._

The remaining parts of summer flew by, the two lovers spending every waking moment in each other's presence.

George released a soft groan and smiled once he noticed Clay was awake.

"Morning, Georgie." The tall man greeted. George snuggled closer to Dream, the feeling of comfort and safety overwhelming his senses. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"I did." George responded against Clay's neck, humming happily. Neither of the boys wanted to part from their current position, yet both knew they would eventually be pulled apart by their other responsibilities. "I cant believe Christmas is in three weeks. Our first Christmas together."

Clay smiled at George's realization, a happy feeling flooded him when he thought about the gift he had planned for George.

"I know. It's crazy," Clay responded. More recently, the two had been talking more and more about their future together. They even talked about it on stream occasionally, sending their fans into a wave of emotional panic.

Little did the fans know, the two boys had planned a stream where that's the sole thing they'd talk about. _And that stream was today._

"We have to set up for the stream, George." The brunette gave a whine in response, sitting up despite his strong opposition.

The duo was ready in just thirty minutes, Dream placing the mask over his head, letting it cover his full face and nodding at George to start the stream.

"Hello, chat!" George greeted. The two boys waved and chuckled at the reactions to Dream being present in the face cam.

"Yes, this is actually Dream," The British boy stated, holding Dream's hand up to the camera to reveal his ring. "He's got the promise ring and everything." Chat blew up at the mention of promise rings, George soon realizing the two had never told them about that.

Clay chuckled, removing his ring temporarily and holding it up to the camera, his eyes staring at the monitor, checking if the chat could see the engraving.

"I don't think you can see the engraving but it says 'you melt me' and George's says 'I burn you?'" Clay explained briefly, placing the ring back on his finger.

"Dream wears rings, guys!" George mocked the fans, sending a wave of laughter through both boys. "Anyway, guys, this is gonna be a 'future of dnf' stream because we know you all like when we talk about our future."

The two read chat, picking out a few simple questions. Eventually, the fans realized the two would answer their more radical questions and soon that was all there was.

"I saw a good one, hang on." George mumbled, scrolling through the chat and finding the question. "Do you two ever plan on getting married?" The brunette read aloud.

"We do, yes." Clay replied simply, continuing. "I was going to propose instead of getting the promise rings but we both thought it was a bit soon. Since then, however, we talked about it more and decided that it wouldn't really ever be too soon, anymore."

"Yeah we have both agreed that if one of us gets the opportunity to propose, we can take it and it wont feel too soon even though we've only been dating for two years." George chimed in, leaning his head against Dream.

"But we also decided we aren't gonna do a huge wedding or anything. Just go to the courthouse and do it there," Clay stated, truthfully.

"Okay next question," George moved on. The two boys spent two hours answering the random questions that came through, a few being skipped over when the boys didn't know what to say.

After the two hours, however, the stream had ended and Clay pulled the mask off with a sigh.

"That thing doesn't seem comfortable at all," the brunette said, causing Clay to nod softly.

They spent the rest of the day doing random things like watching television, playing with Patches, etcetera. Their relationship had come to the point where they could both be on their phones, completely silent and they would enjoy their time together.

The remaining several hours of the day passed, the duo finally getting ready for bed.

George laid against Clay's chest, listening to the taller man's heartbeat. It was a calming sound for the British boy.

"I'm sleeping now," George muttered against Dream. The older male tightened his grip around Clay, his eyes closing.

"Alright, Georgie." Clay placed a soft kiss on George's forehead.

_"Sleep well, love."_

_\- - - - -_

George's heart fluttered against his chest, a loving feeling overwhelming him. His body was wrapped in Clay's arms, mimicking the presents that sat under the tree, untouched.

The brunette shook Clay softly, waking him up. The taller man groaned, his grip tightening around George.

"Oh, wake up you big baby." George mumbled into Clay's chest, a soft smile making it's way to the brunette's pale face. "Its Christmas, Clay-bear."

Upon hearing those words, Clay immediately shot up, pulling George with him into the living room. The two found their spots along the couch, beginning to grab at the presents underneath the tree.

George pulled at the fragile paper, a tearing noise being the only audible noise in the room.

The British boys eyebrows furrowed, confusion flooding his face.

"A flash drive?" The brunette questioned, Clay giving him a soft nod in response.

"All part of my master plan, baby." Clay chuckled out, George rolling his eyes.

The two continued opening gifts, George left with a flash drive, a miniature projector, a large white blanket, and some other miscellaneous items.

The three main items clearly went together and George sighed. Clay clearly had this whole _Christmas_ thing planned way better than he had.

The tall man hurried to set the projector and the screen up, connecting the flashdrive and giving George a smile.

"Its our first Christmas together so I wanted to make you something. I present to you, _A tribute to Heatwaves."_ Clay stated dramatically. The tall man pressed play on the screen and disappeared as George watched the memories flash by.

Heatwaves played in the background as several clips flashed on the screen, each being compiled from their channels or twitch streams.

From the various Heatwaves references the two boys made on stream to the copious amounts of teasing Dream and Sapnap partook in. Each flooded the screen, bringing tears to the brunette's eyes as the clips continued.

The end of the song rang out, and the video faded to what George believed was the end. That is, until it wasn't.

Words began scrolling across the screen, George reading them intently.

_"Merry Christmas, blue boy. I dont think_ _you'll_ _ever understand what you mean_ _to_ _me._ _You're_ _beyond perfect and I never deserved you. Through all of the issues we've been through, through my addiction, through my oblivion: you_ _stayed_ _through it all. And for that,_ _I_ _am forever grateful._

_I still_ _find_ _it_ _hard_ _to believe that on June 13th just_ _two_ _years ago, Heatwaves_ _came_ _into our lives, effectively ruining them for a month or so. However, that novel was the_ _best_ _thing to ever happen_ _to_ _me. It brought me you... it brought me happiness._

_That's_ _why_ _I_ _created this video, George. Not because its Christmas, not because_ _I_ _needed a last minute gift, but because_ _you're_ single handedly the best fucking thing that has ever been apart of my life, and I wouldn't hesitate for even a second _to_ _spend the rest of it with you._

_I love you, Georgie. More than you will ever know."_

George was full-on crying now when Clay walked back into the room. The tall man motioned for George to stand up, and of course the brunette immediately listened.

Clay grasped the smaller boy's hands, staring deeply into George's eyes before planting a kiss on the British boy's lips.

The duo pulled away, Clay speaking up.

"George. I fucking love you, baby. I find it hard to imagine what I'd do without you. My life would feel lifeless if I wasn't able to wake up with you in my arms, stream with you in my lap. I'd die for you or without you, George.

It used to be that I couldn't fathom a situation in which we liked each other as more than friends but now, it's the opposite.

You're my candle, George. I'm the flame to your candle and melting you is my purpose. I melt you until you're gone and once that point hits, we die together. Our lives are spent with one another, the clock ticking as our time becomes less and less. But time doesn't matter because from beginning to end, the flame atop the candle will be there no matter what. Forever creating an irresistible heat, melting away at the candle."

Clay paused, his hand pulling out a similar box to the one that contained the promise rings.

George raised his eyebrows, shock filling his senses and making it impossible for him to think straight.

"George, I guess you could say I need you. And I'm pretty sure you need me too. So..." With another pause, the taller man was down on one knee, the biggest smile he could produce resting comfortably on his face. "Would you do me the honor of being my candle?"

A soft chuckle fell from the brunette's mouth as he nodded aggressively, the tears coming down like waterfalls as Clay placed yet another simple ring onto the brunette's finger.

The taller man wrapped his arms around George, the two staying in that same position for what felt like mere seconds. They felt timeless as they basked in the feeling of a love so true it broke them several times over.

"Clay?" The brunette spoke softly, breath being caught in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, baby?" Clay mumbled a response.

"My uh-" the brunette paused, his brown eyes staring into Clay's green ones.

_"My wish just came true."_

_\- - - - - -_

**_[EXTRA!!]_ **

Clay looked towards the brunette, a smile making it's way to his face. The two planned on getting another cat so Patches would have a friend.

"Are you ready, baby?" The tall man asked. George nodded furiously and the two exited the car, making sure to lock it as they entered the shelter.

George was the first up to the counter and immediately had one of the receptionists lead them to the cats. George's smile hasn't left a single time as the two looked around, not knowing how they'd be able to choose just one.

That was, until George found himself staring at a gorgeous munchkin cat that had a black spot on it's nose and blue eyes.

"Clay!" George called, immediately walking over to the cage that held the cat. "Look at him." The British man cooed.

"He **is** cute," The green eyed man chuckled, reading the paper with the cat's information. "Two years old, gets along with other animals and kids, energetic and social- woah." Dream paused, chuckling once again.

"What?" George asked quickly.

"His name's Stitch." Clay spoke softly, causing a giggle to erupt from George. "That couldn't be more perfect."

"C'mon, green boy. We gotta get him! He's the perfect age, temperament, and his name even fits with Patches' name." Clay nodded in agreement, the two quickly walking over to the desk and beginning the adoption process.

Before adopting Stitch, the two were able to meet him. George's face lit up brighter than it ever had when the cat was brought out to their room.

Stitch immediately ran over to George and hopped in his lap which made the brunette chuckle.

"Cats fucking love you, man." Clay pouted, crossing his arms in the process.

The duo spent a good thirty minutes with Stitch, getting to know him and they were now even more sure he'd be a perfect fit.

"You're gonna come home with us, bud." George said as he scratched behind the cat's ear, listening to the receptionist as she spoke.

Just two hours later, they had arrived back at their home with Stitch in a cat carrier. The duo brought him inside and Clay picked up Patches, knowing it'd be best to introduce them that way.

George opened the cat carrier and Stitch waddled out, sniffing Patches a bit and pawing at her gently. He pounced toward her and Clay let Patches go, watching the two run off together.

"That was less stressful than I thought it would be," The tall man stated, grabbing onto George's hand and pulling him into their bedroom. Clay closed the door behind them, earning a confused look from George.

"What are you-" Clay hushed the brunette, pushing him back against the bed.

"I've been craving you all day, baby." Clay whispered against George's ear, placing a soft kiss to the smaller boy's jawline. "Its been a while since I broke you." He spoke again, this time placing his hand around George's neck, squeezing softly.

The brunette whimpered, a soft red color washing over his face. He could tell Clay was in a mood, wanting to be extra dominant, and George wasn't going to complain.

Clay pressed his lips against George's, a smirk finding it's way to his face when George kissed back.

The brunette found himself already getting hard. He groaned into the kiss and Clay produced a low chuckle, trailing his hand down towards to George's thigh.

The tall man rested is hand just close enough to George's dick for the brunette to moan, the sound making Clay tighten his grip around the smaller boy's neck.

"Daddy please-" The British boy whimpered, pushing his hips further into Clay's hand. The name seemed to sit well with the green eyes man as he finally made contact with George's clothed cock. "Fuck-" the brunette breathed.

Clay's mouth found it's way to George's neck as he began sucking, leaving purple marks all across the smaller boy's throat. His hand began working George through his pants and the brunette could hardly contain himself.

"Clay please-" the tall man immediately stopped. George widened his eyes, immediately knowing what he had done.

"What was that?" Clay asked, his voice barely above a low hum. George looked down, hiding his face. "I believe I asked you a question," The tall man said, grabbing his chin and forcefully pulling it up so George was looking at him.

"I- used the wrong name," George gulped, Clay's hand was no longer against George's dick and the british boy whimpered, watching as his boyfriend pulled his pants down. "Sorry, daddy."

Clay shook his head with a smirk, not saying anything more as he continued removing George's clothes.

Soon enough, the brunette was fully naked and Clay smiled, proud of himself.

"You know better than that, baby." George nodded in response. "So I think a punishment is- quite fair." Clay chuckled, dropping his mouth down towards George's ear as he continued. "I'm thinking... no touching for you."

George tilted his head in confusion, quickly realizing what he had meant when Clay brought out the handcuffs and rope.

"No! Daddy please-" George whined, fueling Clay's dominant side as the taller man ignored his sub's pleas and began tying him up.

"No talking, either," Clay growled, gagging George with one of his ties.

Clay immediately positioned himself in-between George's legs and wrapped his hand around the brunette's cock. His hand pumped him at an agonizing pace.

Without warning, Clay's mouth was wrapped around his dick, causing George's hips to buck. The brunette's cock was pressed against the back of Dream's throat for a moment, a subtle gagging noice escaping the tall man.

The green-eyed man's head bobbed faster, the brunette letting out a muffled moan at the sensation. He had already been quiet sensitive and Clay's movements weren't helping.

George felt himself nearing his end already, unable to warn Clay through the tie.

Clay's movements sped up, signaling that the tall man had been aware of George's closeness.

He pulled his mouth off of George's cock with a soft 'pop,' wiping his mouth.

"Cum for me, love." And with that, his mouth was wrapped back around the brunette's dick, moving faster than it had earlier.

George squirmed, lasting for mere second before he came inside Dream's mouth, watching as the tall man swallowed it all.

Clay smirked at the sight of a panting George, clearly learning exhaustion.

"And you thought I'd fuck you," Clay stated. George raised his eyebrows, watching as the sadistic man walked out of the room, leaving him tied to the bed, still a panting mess.

_"Oh fuck you, Clay."_


End file.
